change of heart (izutoga)
by Animelemon
Summary: Surpport homie who made this on wattpad just search title Izuku got a storm qurik and toga ...U know ehat just read the damn story im not good at summarys
1. prolouge

This story will be a more romantic type book, Tgis is to improve on my romance for other books and for this story as well.

(Izuku POV)

Today is the day of the first date we had together, it was my 6 month anniversary with my girlfriend, Momo Yaoyorozu, Despite knowing that my quirk has killed others, she still dated me. Today was going to be one of the most special nights in my life cause I'd be spending it with the love of my life, I planned a night of romance. It would start with a walk through a park that had a lot of couples in it, Then we would go have dinner at the fanciest restaurant I could afford, and finally we would do what she wanted for the last portion. After I put on my tux I grabbed the red roses I had ready for her and headed to her dorm room...I was at her door when I heard moaning. 'Please no, it can't be like this' I thought as I entered her unlocked room without knocking. I stood in the open doorway to the sight of Todoroki and Momo having sex, "W-Why are you doing this" I said as I held back my tears. "Get real, you actually think I loved you. HAH don't make me laugh, I was only with you to humiliate you". The love of my life betrayed me so I did the only sensible thing. I Ran. I ran out of the dorms and towards an abandoned part of town, little did I know. That I've been followed the entire time I ran.(Unknown POV)

I was watching that whore have sex with the half and half bastard, 'If Izuku sees this, then he'll be heartbroken, I've got to en-' my thoughts were interrupted by Izuku walking through the door. He stood there for a couple of seconds until he suddenly ran off into the evening. "Damnit, where did he go" I said as I chased after his footprints in the ground, the footsteps were separated by a couple hundred feet so it was almost impossible to find him. But I did. Somehow, someway I found him.(Izuku POV)

I went to the abandoned part of Hosu to unleash some of my emotions. "HOW COULD I BE SO FUCKING STUPID" I yelled out in anger as I collapsed a building with my quirk. "HOW COULD I HAVE EVER DATED HER" I shouted as I made the rubble of the building smaller than normal. "How could anyone love a monster like me" I said as I sat down amongst the rubble with my hair shadowing my eyes. I was cradling my knees when I heard the movement of rubble, I snapped my head up and saw a girl that I came to know as the villain, Himiko Toga. I went on the defensive and stood up, "Why is a villain like you here?" I asked her as I was ready to fight. "Woah woah, calm down, I have no intention of fighting you," she said, "I only want to talk with you Izuku". I blushed when she used my first name, "I know how it feels to be rejected by someone" she said, "I highly doubt you have any id-" "my parents didn't want me once I got my quirk". I started to shut up and listen to her speech about how she had to become a villain to even live by herself and why she's with the league of villains. So because I felt comfortable with her, I told her that I accidentally killed hundreds when I first developed my quirk including my mother, I told her it developed because my best friends mother died. I took revenge for my friend by killing the one who killed his mother, but in the process it became too much to handle and I destroyed the city we were standing in. "This all happened when I was 4 up until now, people have been calling me a villain for accidentally losing control of my quirk as a kid," I was sitting on the ground hugging my knees as I said this. So I was surprised when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body, and so I looked up from my knees and saw two messy buns all up in my face. "W-Why, why are you hugging me?" I asked her in shock, "it's because even we who are called villains, need a hug". I started to cry, 'she's a villain, so why am I crying. Maybe she's trying something?' "I'm so sorry Izu-kun" "Wh-" I felt a needle pierce my arm, my world slowly faded to black. I had a massive headache when I woke up, it took some time to get adjusted to seeing the bright light. Once adjusted I looked around the room, 'W-Where am I, cause this isn't my room?' I looked to the left of me to see that I was sleeping with someone, it was Toga. 'Shit, did she kidnap me last night' I took a good look at her sleeping face, 'She's kinda pretty, wait what am I thinking. She's a villain!'. I tried to escape from her grasp but she tightened her grip on my body unconsciously, I stopped trying to escape from her grip as I knew that I wouldn't be able to. I turned around towards her and looked at her peaceful sleeping face, 'why is she so cute, do I actually like her!' I thought in my head of all the possibilities that could come from her kidnapping me when she opened her eyes. "*yawn* good morning Izu-Kun" she said with a bright smile on her face, which caused me to blush. "W-Why D-D-Did you ki-ki-kidnap me?" I said with a large stutter, "simple, it's cause I like you" she poked my nose which caused me to blush even harder. 'Ooh boy, this is gonna be a while' I thought as she put a pair of handcuffs on my wrist and her own.


	2. chapter 1

Change of Heart (IzuToga) - Chapter 1-Love Can Be One Sided Sometimes

(Izuku POV)

I wasn't allowed to be free from my "prison" unless Toga was with me. "Why did you kidnap me?" I asked, she got up from reading her book and walked towards me, she flicked my forehead. "Well would you rather be with the League of Villains, or the ones who keep hurting you" she said sarcastically, "*sigh* I guess you're right" I muttered under my breath. Since she wasn't really wearing anything except a bra and some shorts, when she hugged me her breasts were...suffocating me...I became redder than I've ever become. "Oh Izuku, I knew you'd rather spend time with me" she said whilst hugging my face basically, 'why is she doing this? Doesn't she know that I can't fall in love with a villain, if so why is she trying so hard to get me to like her?' She released me from her hug and noticed I was blushing...extremely blushing, "Oohh Izuukuu~" she said in a singsong voice, "I didn't know you enjoyed that hug so much. Maybe you'd like more?" "WAIT. NO. What are you doing?" "It's nothing to get you're head worried about" she said with her hands behind her back, I heard a click of a clip coming undone. I knew what the click was, it was her bra coming undone, 'WHAT, NO' I looked away from her blushing even harder than before. She walked towards me and placed her hands on my head, she turned my head towards her, she wanted me to look at her, but since my eyes were closed she was disappointed. "You're no fun Izuku" she grumbled as she turned around and went to pick up her bra, since she wasn't facing me I opened my eyes and looked at her. She bent down to grab her bra fully knowing what she would do to me, 'WTF,' I accidentally caused the chair to tip back because of my quirk. My nose started gushing blood and I soon passed out

(Another day, Another Time)

"Hey," Toga started to speak so I looked at her, "you should probably take a shower today, cause...you stink, and that is not an exaggeration". "Ok fine, but explain to me how...I'll get a change of clothing without escaping?" I said in a sarcastic way, "Well I'm glad you asked!" She went over to her dresser and opened her bottom drawer, inside of it were all of my missing shirts, sweatshirts, socks, and even underwear, I shuddered at the thought that she stole my clothing. She pulled out a change of clothing and handed it to me, "here ya' go!" She was enthusiastic about me taking a shower, 'do I really smell that bad?' I thought as she untied me from the chair I was in, I stretched my tired body and walked towards the bathroom, I turned the shower head enough to get cold water out of it. I then took off my clothing and put it in the hamper that was near the door, I then hopped in the shower knowing that this would be a way to clear my head. 'Why does she even want to be with a villain like me?' I thought completely forgetting she was a villain herself, 'could it be she's trying to u-*click* did the bathroom door just open?' I poked my head out of the shower curtain. What I saw made me stick my head right back in and blush, it was Toga, "Izu-kun, mind if I come in the shower with you," I heard the same click from her bra fully knowing that she would try to come in. "YES, I do mind, please don't come in here!" I exclaimed, "aww but it sounds like you're having fun," "No Himiko, please do not shower with me!" I said as I stuck my head out of the curtain with my eyes closed. "Ohh, Izuku, you're so flattering, even though we aren't dating you still used my first name, but alright I'll listen to you" she said sadly. I then felt something kissing my lips, I opened my eyes and saw that Toga was kissing me. I broke the kiss and stuck my head back into the shower so that she couldn't see the intense blush I had on my face, "haha, I'm leaving now Izuku, goodbyeee~" she sang as she closed the door to the bathroom. 'Her lips, my lips' I was at a loss of words both physically and mentally, 'that actually felt...really good. Wait what am I thinking, She's a villain and I'm a hero, there's no way we could be together, and besides I just got out of a relationship'. That was the first time I thought of Momo since I was kidnapped, 'Oh yeah, heh, I forgot about that' I started to cry softly in the shower so that Toga couldn't hear it. After 30 minutes I was still sitting in the shower crying when I heard a knock on the door, "Izuku? Are you okay?" Toga said from behind the door. "Ye-ah I'm o-Okay, you do-n't have to worry about me-me" I said stuttering and crying. "Okay then" she said sadly, I knew I had to get out of the bathroom so I stepped out of the shower and dried myself, once I was dry I slipped into my fresh clothing. I opened the door and was assaulted by a pair of arms

"To-Toga, why are you hugging me?" I asked with a shaking voice, "No, you don't get to ask the questions. Now why were you crying in the shower?" She was concerned with my well being, "W-Will you promise not to get mad at me?" She nodded her head, "Okay, I was crying...because of my Ex". Toga looked at the ground and hugged me even tighter than before, "it's okay...Izuku, I'm here for you" she said with genuine care in her voice.


	3. chapter 1.5

"it's okay...Izuku, I'm here for you" she said with genuine care in her voice, She was remorseful because I was sad, which for the first time in a long time that I felt bad for making another person hurt. She started to cry because of my pain, I was silently freaking out but told her "I-It's okay, none of it was your fault, and I'm actually glad that I'm here with you," She looked up, "R-Really?" I smiled and hugged her back, "Really." She then put her head onto my chest and mumbled something, The whole thing caused me to blush heavily, but I could've sworn that I heard her mumble "I Love You". I then started to stroke her hair as she cried into my chest slightly, I looked down at her face and could see that she was getting redder than usual, "Toga, are you okay? You look redder than normal?" She broke the hug and started to stutter and blush even harder, "I-I-I-I'm F-Fine" "But you sound like your shivering?" I was completely clueless to her love, because the only love that I've ever felt was from someone who only wanted me for dates and items. Ughh how blind could I have been to what Momo wanted from me.

I was set up in the chair that I've sat in for the past week or so, It's been hard tracking the days when they all seem so blissful and you've been kidnapped. But every morning I've woken up with horrible back pains, and I really have wanted to get out of here, but I knew Toga wouldn't allow me to. I closed my eyes and started to sleep, after about five minutes I heard Toga sit up in her bed so I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Y'know...you could always sleep with me in this comfortable bed instead of that uncomfortable chair? So what d'ya say?" I reluctantly sighed and nodded my head, she got out of her bed and came over to free me from my ropes, 'This will be awkward since I have to sleep without a shirt on or I'll get too hot. Also what's even worse is that Toga just sleeps in her..."Undergarments", This is gonna be horrible'. I moved my now free arms that were slowly become numb and stood up, I walked over to her bed and laid in it and faced my back towards her. "Ohh, c'mon Izuku, don't be like that," I laid there silent as I slowly drifted to sleep.

Toga POV

I had a tough time falling asleep since I was excited that Izuku was sleeping in the bed with me, 'I knew someday soon that he'd start to sleep with me, I just had to give him an uncomfortable chair!" Izuku then turned his back away from me and faced me, 'he's so beautiful when he sleeps, I just hope that he can love me too' I thought sadly. I closed my eyes and felt something wrap around my body, I opened my eyes to see that Izuku was hugging me, 'NO WAY!' I thought. "Girl...with...messy hair...is...really...cute" I heard Izuku say in his sleep, 'DOUBLE NO WAY! HE'S TALKING ABOUT ME!' I wrapped my arms around his neck and cuddled against his bare chest knowing that he wanted me, even if he wouldn't admit it I'd still love him. So I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

**Almost forgot to put the authors note in...My bad. I don't believe I ever explained Izuku's quirk, it is a quirk that will allow him to cause earthquake like shockwaves that travel through the ground. He can use it when he needs to, otherwise when he's angry it can leak out and cause an earthquake if he doesn't release the energy, So I guess it's just a large intake of Potential Energy and turning it into Kinetic Energy, but at a super small frequency to cause the earth to shake. Anyways I hope you like this shorter chapter, this is your author signing off. Peace.**


	4. chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The Lovers Lost To One Another**

(Izuku POV)

I woke up to the sunlight shining through the window and into my eyes. I put my hand up to block it...but, for some reason I was touching something that felt...fleshy... I closed my hand around the mass, it was for some reason, soft and jiggly, I opened and closed my hand a couple of times. *Yaaawwwnn* Toga opened her eyes and looked at me, she then looked down to her chest and started to blush. By now my eyes adjusted to the light so I looked down to what I was squishing. Blood rocketed out of my nose and I flew out of bed hitting the wall and slumping down. "Ohh, Izu-Kun, I never thought you'd be so direct" she was right on top of me, she flew with me because I had my other arm wrapped around her waist. So currently I was in an even more precarious situation...her...chest, was smothering me. All I wanted to do right now, was die of embarrassment, blood flowed out of my nose like a faucet. "Fufu, Izuku if you wanted to do this you could've asked" Toga said, "Toga please get off of me!" I told her, "Ohh~ But wh-" "TOGA, please get off of me!!" I insisted. "Fine, whatever you say Izuku" she pouted as she got off of me, I scrambled along to the bathroom to plug my nose with a tissue...I came back out to Toga sitting on the bed with her head hung low and her hands together. "Um...is something wrong Toga?" I asked her as I stood in the doorway with tissues up my nose, "I-I just wanted to apologize to you" she said meekly. Deep down I could feel my heart get pierced by an arrow, 'aw jeez, I feel so bad for causing her to mope, but I have no idea why.' "Heh, you shouldn't be apologizing," I plopped onto the bed beside her, "you were the one that kidnapped me, weren't you?" I asked rhetorically. "I mean, even though you kidnapped me," she looked me in the eyes, "I'm having fun" I said with a smirk on my face. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at me, she then playfully punched me on the shoulder, "you really know how to make a girl feel special you know that Izuku" she said with her usual small blush. "I-I guess I didn't" I scratched the back of my head nervously.

(The Next Day)

I woke up before Toga did, so I had to slip out of her usual grip. It wasn't hard so I swapped places with a pillow that she hugged even tighter, I opened the door to the bedroom and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. "I don't know why I'm doing this, but she's been so nice to me so I feel like I have to pay her back somehow" I whispered to myself as I opened the fridge. I found that it was empty so I sighed, I stood straight and felt something wrap around my torso, I looked back to see Toga there. "Did you know that you're out of groceries?" I asked her, "we can go shopping in thirty minutes if you'd like Izuku" she said still hugging me. "Hmm, that'd actually be great! I kinda need to stretch my legs a bit," I was excited to finally step out of the house for the first time since I've been kidnapped...I changed into a hoodie and a pair of jeans so that I wouldn't be noticed as the kid who destroyed an entire district. I put on my classic red shoes and waited outside of Togas room for her to finish changing. "So Izuku," she opened her door holding two tops, "So which one should I wear?" She asked. On the left was a white dress with red patterns and the other was one of my All Might shirts. "You should wear the dress" I told her, she went back into her room and came out quickly in a pair of jeans and the All Might shirt. "It's like we're a couple Izuku" she said holding her cheek and blushing. "Cmon, let's go Izuku," she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door.After 34 minutes of walking we made it to a mall that contained a grocery store in it. So far no one had noticed who I was and I really wasn't planning on it. We walked out towards the center of the mall and I spotted something I didn't want to. It was a black spiky haired girl sitting with a boy that had half white and red hair. "T-Toga can we go someplace else?" I asked nervously, "why Izuku?" She asked getting the attention of both of them. Momo looked directly at me, "hahaha, you're going so low as to date a villain, I knew you were trash, but I had no clue that you'd become worse than trash." She held her hand to her mouth and laughed rudely, Todoroki stood up and walked towards me, he stopped in front of me and grabbed my hood with his left hand. He activated his quirk and burned my hood off, revealing my identity to everyone. I was starting to get angry, "you may be my ex," I walked towards her as others started to point me out and run away. "You May call me worse than trash," people pulled out their phones as the ground started to vibrate and the sky darkened. "You may even reveal who I am," it started to rain and hail, the glass above us broke as rain came down upon us three. I was directly in front of Momo and Todoroki, "But you Will not insult the second person in my life to treat me like a human." Lighting struck around us in a circle and I turned around, "Or you might just die" my voice could stab the souls of anyone. "Cmon Himiko," I grabbed her by the arm gently, "let's go get groceries." I pulled the now visibly shaken girl along to go shopping.

I carried the groceries home after the sky cleared up, it wasn't to tough. Seeing as how I had to train my body as to prevent my quirk from tearing me apart. As we walked home everyone that noticed me parted around me like I was Moses and they were the Red Sea. "We're home," Toga Shouted to no one as she opened the door to her apartment. She helped me put the groceries away, so when we were done I washed my hands and started preparing breakfast. I took the rice that we just bought out, as well as the carton of eggs. I cracked two eggs into a pan and started to cook rice in another one. I waited for the rice to finish before I started to cook the eggs. Once the eggs were done I placed the rice onto a plate and plopped the egg down onto it. I tucked the egg to form around the rice and served it to Toga, I then made more eggs and made my food. I sat down across from Toga, "ITADAKIMASU" I/Toga Shouted as we dug into our food. She took her first bite and she melted into it, "Ohhh, Izuku, I had no idea you could cook" she said to me. "I kind of had to, since I had to live alone after...you know..." I started to clench my fork, it dug into my hand causing me to bleed. "Well it's fantastic Izuku, I'm glad that you can cook," she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side smiling. My heart felt a tug at it, 'Way. Too. Cute' I thought as I released my clutch on my fork. We then finished eating the Omurice and went to her room. "I'm exhausted" I said as I jumped onto her bed face first, I hugged the pillow as I stuffed my face into it. Toga came in the room and climbed into bed next to me, she draped her arm lazily over my back. She looked over at me from her position, "Hey Izuku, I just want to say...thank you." I looked her in the eyes, "you don't have to thank me for the food, I wanted to ma-" "that wasn't what I was talking about," she interrupted. "I was talking about earlier, when you...stood up for me" her blush was spread intensely across her face. I smiled because of how cute she was, "of course, I mean you are the second person to treat me like a human" I said happily. "Y-Yeah, and you're the first one" she said sadly, she paused as if to find something to say to me, "I'm glad," I said. "I'm glad that you have someone that cares for you" her eyes started to water, I scooched closer to her and placed her face into my chest. "There, there, you can let it out" I pat her back as she started to cry, "I'm gonna be here for you Himiko...for a long time..."

(5 Hours Later, brought to you by a Chibi Himiko Laying on A Chibi Izuku's Chest)

"So Izuku, I don't recall hearing about your quirk? What does it do?!" She asked excitedly as I cooked dinner. "Oh...y'see, I can control the weather, I know it sounds weak. But that's not all, it's tied to my emotions, the more emotional I get, the more powerful storms, earthquakes, tidal waves, or Tornados I can summon. If it becomes too powerful then my body will start to tear it apart, I call it Nature's Mistake, since I wish I never had it..." I heard a chair get pushed out from the table, I turned around "Toga please leave me al-" I was interrupted by her kissing me on the lips. She was standing on her tiptoes so I picked her up and let her kiss me. I kissed back knowing that I fully wanted this, we both broke away for air. "You should be proud of your quirk," she said, "it's special."That's when I woke up to a burning smell, 'dammit, I really do love her' I thought, 'maybe it's because of her looks, her bust, no no, it's definitely her personality.' I got up out of bed and walked out of her room without a shirt on, "Himiko, what are you trying to cook?" I asked plainly. "Ayie, Izuku...hi" she smiled and waved at me, "I thought I could make a nice dinner for us since you already made a great breakfast for me, but it didn't turn out properly." I walked over towards her, I karate chopped her on the head, she held her head in retaliation. "You shouldn't try to cook. Let me do it for you" I said sweetly, "Okay Izu-Kun" she sat down at the table for the second time today... I served the food to Toga and sat down at the table and waited for her reaction to it. She took the first bite and literally started to hold her cheeks in love, "Marry me" she said blushing. I looked at her in surprise, "you don't hear that everyday," I said under my breath, "maybe someday Toga," I said simply. She clutched her heart and fell onto the floor, "oh, she fainted." I got up from my seat and went over to her, I picked her up and brought her to her room and laid her down on the bed. I swept her messy hair from her forehead and kissed it sweetly.


	5. chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A Horrible Idea

(A week later, Izuku POV)

I was sitting in bed with Toga when she spoke to me, "H-Hey Izuku, I-I don't feel S-So good" she started to shake. "Are you alright?" She then fell onto my lap, "I-I don't know what's happening" she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Izuku please, please I don't wanna go...I don't wanna go...I'm sorry, Blegh" her tongue hung out of her mouth. "Toga, you know that made me cry" I pouted, "hehe, I know, but I wanted to see that cute face." I then closed my eyes and turned my face away from her pouting even more, "I don't see why I should forgive you," she giggled and touched my cheek with something and moved it away fast. "A kiss should make it better though," I blushed and took Toga off of my lap, I got out of bed and went into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I looked into the mirror and held the cheek she kissed me on, I blushed harder than before. "I really do like her, huh" I whispered to myself not knowing that she was right behind the door. "I don't really see what's wrong with that...I mean she could become a hero with me, would she want to? Would the principal allow that?" I started to mutter at a fast rate. *Knock* *Knock* "Izuku, are you alright in there?" Toga was concerned with the muttering. "Yeah!" I went over to the door and opened it fast, Toga fell to the ground with a crash, I summoned some wind to pick her up and place her on her feet. " I just had the greatest idea! What if you...came with me to UA!" Her face went pale. "IZUKU MIDORIYA, That is the worst thing I've ever heard come from your mouth!" Toga said as she raised her arms. "Hear me out, if they let a person like me into their school. Then wouldn't it make sense that they'd let you be there as well?" Toga looked at the ground for a few moments, "*Sigh* I guess you're right" she said reluctantly. "Alright than, I'm taking you to school with me tomorrow," I smiled widely causing her to blush, "O-Okay, I'd do anything for you Izuku."

(The next day)

"Toga, are you ready to go?" I asked her with my uniform on, she had to drop by my home to get the uniform after I proposed the idea. "I-I guess. But what if they hurt me Izuku!" She said grasping my collar. "Don't worry, I won't let them" I said stoically, "Now hop on my back." She did as I told her, so when she got on my back I summoned a strong wind that picked me and her up. I flew through the sky with Toga hugging my back screaming in fright. After twenty minutes of flying I made it into UA, I landed inside of the boundaries with Toga. But guess what happened, the alarms went off because of her, "IZUKU, WHATS GOING ON" Toga screamed over the blaring alarms. All Might appeared from the sky, "Midoriya where wer-" he looked to Toga on my back, he cocked his fist back and shouted, "DETROIT SMASH." He tried to push his fist forward but found it unable to, It was due to the high amount of wind pushing against it, "All Might, will you just hear me out?" "No my Young Midoriya, you have a villain on your back. So by proxy that makes you a vi-" "DON'T CALL IZUKU A VILLAIN, HE'S ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO BE A HERO ALONGSIDE HIM" Toga shouted at All Might. All Might lowered his stance and facepalmed, he stepped away from the door so that I could walk into UA with Toga. "I knew you'd come along All Might!" I smiled at him as I walked in, I couldn't hear what he muttered under his breath. He escorted me all the way to the principals office, I knocked on the door, "come in" the principal said from behind the door. "Toga, I think you'll love the principal," I opened the door to the principals office after letting Toga off of my back.

"Hello sir" "sit down midoriya and I assume miss Himiko. She's the villain that attacked you all at the sports camp I believe, but why is she here?" The principal then turned his chair, "Aiyeee, he's so cute" squealed Toga. "She wants to become a hero sir, and because of that I recommend her for the hero course" "why should I trust you, I mean she did kidnap you and all." In the corner of my eye I could see that Toga was sneaking behind the principal, she was behind his seat. "I wouldn't suggest for you to pet me" said the principal, "unless you want to lose your hand" the principal glared at Toga. In a moment Toga took her seat again, "during the time I was kidnapped sir, she didn't harm me at all." "Okay, but if she's going to be a hero," All Might came from behind us and grabbed Togas left arm and my right arm. All Might places a pair of cuffs on them, "then you two will be together at every moment of the day." "What but that's no-" Toga was interrupted, "I understand sir" I said, "wh- but Izuku" "it's okay Toga, we just get to spend more time together" I have her a bright smile. "O-Okay, excuse me for my rudeness mister..." "Nedzu" the principal said. "Excuse me for my rudeness mr Nedzu," she got up from her seat and bowed. "Good, now head off to class you two, I'll tell Mr Aizawa right now," the principal told AM to come with us as well.

"Izuku, what if they try to hurt you or me?" Toga asked as we walked, "don't worry, I won't let them." We were in front of the door when Toga started to panic, I held her hand causing her to look at me. "It's gonna be okay," she nodded and took a deep breath as I started to open the door to the classroom. "Ahh Midoriya there you are" said Aizawa, "Good Morning Aizawa-Sensei, Is like to introduce a new student to you all. You probably already know her," I felt a tug in the opposite direction so I pulled back. "I'd like to introduce Himiko Toga" Toga came into the class by falling on her face, she looked up and waved to everyone. "AIZAWA-SENSEI, WHY DID THE PRINCIPAL ALLOW ANOTHER VILLAIN INTO CLASS!" Shouted Iida, "SHE TRIED TO KILL ME AT THE SUMMER CAMP" shouted Ochako. "YOU SHITTY DEKU, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE IN THIS SCHOOL, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST BEING ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR VILLAIN FRIENDS INTO CLASS" Katsuki Shouted. By now the entire class stood from there seats shouting at me and Toga, "SIT DOWN" Shouted Aizawa, this was the first time I've seen him like this so I was in genuine fear.

Everyone in the class sat down fearing their lives, "I thought you were all heroes. But right now you're all acting like spoiled brats, if any of you mistreat you're students. I. Will. Expel you." Aizawa glared with red eyes at everyone sitting down, "Midoriya and Toga," we both flinched. "You may take your seats now" I looked towards the two empty desks that were next to each other and pulled a toga along with me to the seat. I heard a faint whisper come over the class as we walked, me and Toga took our seats, "so since we have a new student in our class, well have to do another heroes VS villains scenario to get Toga caught up with us." Everyone in the room glared at us, "this is gonna be a looooong day" I whispered to Toga causing her to giggle.


	6. chapter 4

(Izuku POV)

After Eraser Head left to let All Might come in for his introductory class. "I AM HERE," All Might shouted as he entered the room. "NOW, SINCE WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT, I'LL BE TAKING THEM AND IZUKU OUT OF THE CLASS. WHO IS WILLING TO GO AGAINST THEM?" almost everyone in the class raised there hand. "O-Okay...KATSUKI BAKUGOU, AND... UMM, OCHAKO URARAKA. YOU TWO WILL BE FACING THE NEW STUDENT AND IZUKU, THE REST OF YOU, MAY HAVE THE REST OF THE PERIOD TO RELAX!!" All Might gestured for the four of us to leave the room, and so, we did. I walked marginally faster than Uraraka and Kacchan, so that they couldn't insult the "Villains". I walked into the boys changing room quickly, "Umm, Izuku?" Toga tapped my shoulder, to which, I jumped. "Why are you i-n he--oh, right" I realized that we were still cuffed together. "THE TWO OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE UNCUFFED," All Might opened the door to the boys changing room. But he had uncuffed the two of us, "YOUNG TOGA, HERE IS YOUR HERO COSTUME, YOU TWO ARE SHARING THIS CHANGING ROOM." "W-WHAT!!!" Toga and I shouted in sync, "THANKFULLY, THIS ISN'T A DOUJINSHI." All Might said breaking the fourth wall, "B-But-" "NO BUTS, YOU WANTED HER TO BECOME A HERO, SO, SHE'LL BECOME ONE RIGHT BY YOUR SIDE." AM closed the door to the changing room. I just stood in place, blushing intensely, I looked at Toga. Who was holding her face and blushing, "Oh Izuku, baby, You're gonna be changing in the same room as me." She commented in a euphoric way, "C'mon!" Toga pulled me along to the lockers, I pulled mine out of my locker. When I turned towards her, she already had her shirt off, revealing her womanly body. I fell backwards on the ground with a nosebleed, but I had already forgotten, that we were handcuffed.

It all happened slowly, she had started to fall down towards me, her chest specifically. "NOT AGAIN!" I shouted as I summoned a gust of wind to push her back up, taking me along with it. "You're no fun Zuku" she had pouted, "I know I'm not. Now get changed, that's if, you want to be a hero Toga" I teased...I was zipping up my jumpsuit, when I saw Toga's costume. It was just her regular villain clothes, the cardigan and everything. "Why didn't they just give you a set of gym clothes? That is what I had to wear to USJ, cause my suit was all torn up." I started to mutter, Toga slapped the back of my head, "Thanks!" I said as i rubbed the back of my head. "Lets get going!" She smiled innocently as she looked on to the door, she was purely intending to become a hero alongside me. She pulled me as she ran towards the door, I gained my bearings and followed beside her the entire time. The scenery had changed to the all too familiar city, as we ran by. "A huge explosion had gone off, and a figure flew through the smoke..." "Izuku?" Toga said as she waved her hand in front of my face. "Huh, what?" I said unaware of my surroundings, "were here, Izuku, are you alright?" Toga asked as she stopped in front of me and turned around. "Y-Yeah, I am" I said meekly, "Just remembering the past..." I walked past her and pulled her along, using my quirk. "NOW THAT YOU ALL ARE HERE, LETS GET ON WITH THE EXERCISE. TOGA AND MIDORIYA, WILL BE THE HEROES, AND BAKUGOU AND URARAKA WILL BE THE VILLAINS." Both Kacchan and Uraraka had looks of shock on their faces, until Uraraka spoke up. "But why?! Shouldn't the actual villains, BE villains?!!" She asked with her own rage consuming her. "YOU SHOULDN'T TREAT YOUR CLASSMATE LIKE THA-" "Its fine, Mr. All Might, I've been called that all my life. So I guess I'll be a villain...are you alright with that Izuku?" Toga asked me. I nodded with a resounding yes, "O-OKAY, THEN HEAD INTO THE BUILDING. IZUKU FILL HER IN ON WHAT THE EXERCISE IS ABOUT."

"Lets go Toga," I said as I pushed Toga who was probably thinking lewd thoughts. "Fill her in" she whispered as she flew slightly off of the ground. "TOGA," I yelled at her to get her attention, "We have to defend a bomb that can be hidden after the third floor." I said as I pushed open the door, "We cannot let the heroes touch it, and or get captured by them." I explained while carrying the light bomb up the stairs. "The only way for us to win, is too capture them, or have 15 minutes pass, thats when the bomb blows up. Got it?" I asked as I placed the bomb in the middle of the fourth floor. "Don't get caught, and don't let them touch the bomb. Yeah I think so..." She looked at me innocently. "Yea, so, I was thinking that we both should defend the bomb, You should be able to take on Ochako easily, even without the use of your knives or quirk. Toga, do you have anything that the teachers gave you to use during this?" she shook her head, "Thats alright, but I should be able to take on Katsuki." "But Izuku, how?" Toga was oblivious to the true nature of my quirk. "Well Toga, I first got my quirk when my life was threatened after the death of my mother. And during that event the weather changed from rain, to below negative 50, then to sharp pieces of hail. So, my quirk allows me to control every aspect of the weather, temperature, wind, rain, anything. I can even create things like earth--quakes..." I started to trail off as I remembered what had happened.

"It was a special day for me, since it was the day of my fourth birthday. I really wanted to see if my favorite store had any special All Might merchandise in, since he was my favorite hero. Hoo Boy, was that the wrong decision or what, after spending ten or so minutes in the store, we exited it. A fissure appeared in the sky above us, and A Grey entity appeared in the sky above us. Soon after more of the same entity came out of the fissure, The first entity to come out of the portal looked at me. After I looked it in it's lifeless eyes, it charged at me. It's arms had turn into sharp tentacles that were razor sharp, and it was heading straight for me. Or at least, it was...for my mom, had pushed me out of the way. The tentacles of the creature, sunk into her flesh and tore her apart. Instead of one whole person, she had become multiple bits. 'M-Mom?' I questioned as the entities came closer to me. 'M-Mom' By then I was crying, and was to teared up to see the grey entities surround me. 'MOM!!!!!!!!!' The air then bent to my will, I had willed it into razor sharp waves. 'WHYYY!!!!' I shouted as I made the air shoot out, like a bullet in a hurricane. The corpses of the grey entities covered the floor around me, I stamped on the ground out of anger and sadness. Causing the ground to break apart and swallow all of the entities, after the air became hotter than any worldly substance. But something was wrong, I couldn't control my ability, and because of it, I had destroyed the portion of Hosu I met Toga in. And because I lost control of my quirk, 23,649 people had died, due to being sliced apart by the wind, Being impaled by fragments of the earth, Hail in the shape of spears, or being swallowed by the earth. But, no one had known about what happened, so they just classified my quirk as a accident that was bound to happen, and so I was placed under the care of my own homeroom teacher."

"Izuku, you're crying" Toga said softly as she wiped one stream of tears. "Wh-" I touched the wet portion of my face. "I-I guess I am..." I started to cry a bit more, fully knowing why. "i-izuku?" Toga put her head onto my chest and wrapped her arms around me, "Please, don't hold your tears back, I'm here for you." I did as I was told, so, I cried in her embrace, but I didn't wrap my arms around her. No I had started to scream in agonizing pain, for I had remembered what I wanted to forget, I had wanted to forget, about my past. But, I felt at complete bliss when I cried, especially when I cried, with her.


	7. chapter 5

Chapter 5-Toga's Tactics

"START" Shouted All Might over the intercoms of the building, "I-Izuku, shouldn't we s-" "Just one more minute. Please" we continued to hug, that's when I heard the faint sound of explosions rising up from the nearby stairs. "YOU SHITTY VILLAIN," Katsuki came around the corner of the hallway, "DEKUUUUUU!!!" He fired an explosion behind him, in order to launch himself into the room with ease. But he couldn't, he was repelled by an invisible barrier of fast moving air. Ochako came up from behind him, "Toga," I said catching her attention. "Are you ready to fight?" she looked at me with delicate eyes, "Yes Sir!" She saluted, "Haha, I like your enthusiasm, just get ready to fight Uraraka." I lowered the barrier, "Lets fight Katsuki!" I ushered for him to come at me. I saw Toga rush towards Ochako out of the corner of my eye, "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING VILLAIN!!!" He ran towards Toga instead of me, but collided with another barrier of air. "I said that your fight, Was with me" my hair was covering my eyes. "JUST LET ME FIGHT THE REAL VILLAIN FIRST DEKU!!" 'After all these years, he's still arrogant. But I'm not gonna let him hurt you, even though I know you can take him.' "Hey, he's standing right in front of you, isn't he Katsuki?" I asked him, even though it wasn't true, I still felt hurt by my own question.

"Fine then, I'LL JUST START WITH YOU!!" He cupped one hand over the other, and the inside started to flare up with light. "AP SHOT: IMPROVED POWER" Katsuki shouted as he sent a concentrated explosion at me. I didn't bother to move or dodge, but I did send a small shockwave through the ground towards him. So when the explosion hit me, the ground next to him, spiked out and sent him into the wall opposite of him. But I was rocketed towards the bomb, damaging also meant us losing, so I created a wall of rock for me to crash into. I hit the wall with forehead, I regained my bearings and held my forehead. "Owowowowo, that stings," Katsuki was already up and running towards me, "DIEEEE!!" he said as he jumped into the air and tried to explode my face. "CAN YOU NOT" I shouted at him as I sent a wave of air to blast him backwards. But, he was ten steps ahead, he dodged the air by using a couple of explosions using both of his hands and was behind me. I heard the *click* of metal against the ground, I turned around and saw straight down the pin of his gauntlet. "Goodbye Deku," the gauntlet lit up, and a powerful explosion blasted me straight in the face.

Toga POV

"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING VILLAIN!!!" I heard Katsuki shout as he blasted his way towards me. I braced myself for an attack from him, *Thud* I heard him slide down the now materialized wall of air. I looked to Izuku, and gave him a thumbs up. I turned my attention to my acquaintance that I met in the forest. "When did I get into the air?" I questioned her, 'when did she get the chance to use her quirk on me?!' I received silence from Uraraka, "No matter. I can still fight you like this." I was touching the ceiling, 'perfect' I thought as I kicked off of the ground and towards Ochako. I Punched her in the stomach and touched the ground with my left arm. I pushed my way above her and kicked her in the shoulder, I touched the ceiling with my right foot and kicked off of it. I grabbed her torso from behind her, and twisted my body to slam her into the ground. *Crack* "Ooooh, Sorry Ochako-Chan" I apologized as I fell back to the ground, I got up and carefully examined her. Her left shoulder was hanging lower than it should've been, her breathing was slower, and she was bleeding from her scalp. "Maybe...Maybe I should've toned it down on the fighting," I sweatdropped. I went over to the wall of air, the wall was creating a low*Whirr* noise. But I touched it with my pointer finger, "YOUCH!" I shouted as I pulled it back, the tip of the finger was bleeding so I sucked on it. I looked towards Izuku who was just getting up, and saw that Katsuki, was directly in front of him. A pin to his gauntlets was already on the ground, "IZUKUUU" I already knew what those gauntlets could do. So, I saw him, get blown up on, taking it directly to the face.

Izuku was laying on the ground facing towards it, "NOOO!" I screamed fearing the worst happened, Katsuki was walking towards him. I quickly touched the space where the air was, and felt nothing, So I ran at Katsuki and punched him in the right shoulder, which should've been fractured, if not dislocated because of the blast. "GAHHH" he held his shoulder, but I ignored him, I ran towards Izuku to see if he was okay. I flipped him over on his back, and sighed in relief, for only his chest was slightly burnt. He might've been semi conscious, but he was still in "good" condition, "you fucking villain." Katsuki said from directly behind me, I quickly turned around and sent a punch at him. He blocked it with an explosive kick, and grabbed me by the hair. He lifted me into the air, "This," He kneed me in the stomach, causing me to choke on m own air. "Is for my shoulder," "THIS, is for Ochako" He sent an explosive kick to my abdomen. "AND THIS, IS FOR MAKING IZUKU FEEL NORMAL!!!" He headbutt my forehead, my body had started to go numb, and my vision started to fade.

He let go of my hair, and I fell to the ground right next to Izuku. I was looking at the side of his head, "Just." He kicked Izuku in the side of the stomach, causing him to turn to me. "Get." He kicked him directly in the stomach. "The Fuck." Again, "OUT OF HERE!!!" He turned Izuku onto his back and lifted his leg, he brought it down with an unknown strength, and aimed it towards his chest. "STOP!!! JUST PLEASE STOP!!!" I pleaded with him. He stopped his leg mid stomp, "Please don't hurt him anymore. Just please leave him be." He turned his attention to me, "Who said you could talk." He pushed me over and pushed down on my chest with his foot. "Hnnnghhh" The strain on my chest was unbearable, Katsuki lowered his face down to my level. "Just give up and go back to being a villain. Cause no one is going to accept you." Izuku placed his right hand on the ground and propped himself up, he stood up with shaky legs. "Y-You're wrong Katsuki" he turned around and looked at Izuku. "What did you just say to me villain." "I said you're wrong about Toga" his voice was laced with enough venom to kill 12 men. "Oh yeah," He punched Izuku in the stomach, "what would you know. Or is it because You're both Villains." "N-No, she's so much more than that." He punched Izuku again, and again, and again, until he was on his knees and wheezing. "Of course, you were with her the entire time you were gone. Probably talked about the end o-." I was right behind him as he fell to the ground, I punched him directly in the back of the neck to knock him out.

Izuku wobbled and started to fall forward, I dived to prevent him from falling. "I'm so sorry for what happened Izuku..." I was holding him up, but only barely. "D-Don't be. I chose for this to happen, now please, lay me down and tape them up." I reluctantly put him down, carefully, and took the tape from my pocket and tied up our enemies. "Villain Team wins." All Might said normally, he didn't even scream or shout, "Toga, take Izuku to recovery girl." He ordered, I went over to Izuku and got him onto my back, I walked down the stairs with him. "Izuku, why did he sound so disinterested in you?" "Who? All Might? He's one of the teachers that was against me coming to UA, only Recovery Girl, Eraserhead, and the Principal were for me coming here. So I'm surprised how I'm here..." "Oh, well I think you completely deserve to be here Izuku." I said as I opened the door to the building and shuffled off to Recovery Girl's office by foot. 'This will take a while...what's that in the distance?' A small yet growing figure came from down the street, as it came closer I could see that it was a pair of small robots and a stretcher. "Damn that All Might," said one of the robots, "How could he allow this to happen. Put him on the stretcher young lady," said the other robot. With the help of the robots I put Izuku onto the stretcher, "You have to come with us, since you can't be left alone." Said one of the robots.

As I walked with the robots when Izuku spoke, "Hey Toga." "Yeah Izuku," I said to him, "Why are you so interested in me? I'm not that interesting." I pouted, "You're wrong about that" he looked at me with a questioning gaze. "I don't just think you're interesting, I think you're amazing." "I will never understand whats going on in your head, will I Toga?" "Nope!" I said as I smiled, he smiled too, 'I'm glad that I can make him feel normal, but everything still hurts.' I started to remember things from my past, 'NO! STOP!' I held onto my head and tried to forget, "Toga. Toga!" Izuku exclaimed. "W-wha?" "You sounded like you were in pain...is everything alright?" "Y-Yeah...completely fine 'Zuku" He gazed at me, as if he was staring right through my soul. "Trust me, I'm fine." "Okay, okay, I'll believe you. But you better not be lying to me." He said as he pointed weakly to me, "You can kill me if I'm lying Izuku. And I wouldn't lie to you," 'Why am I like this?'


	8. chapter 6

Change of Heart (IzuToga) - Chapter 6-The Izuku, The Toga, And The Past

(Izuku POV)

"And there we go, You're all healed Izuku" Recovery girl smiled warmly. "Thank you Recovery Girl!" I said with an equally bright smile, "just don't do anything rash with your friend over there. Lord knows you shouldn't have kids this soon." My face became hot and red, "You know I wouldn't do that Granny," since Recovery Girl was similar to my grandmother before she had died when I was three. "Izuku~" Toga called out, "Toga, I will not think about doing it with you, we aren't even dating." "Not yet anyways" she grumbled out, "Alright, I'll leave you kids along for now, you have to stay here while Izuku heals up deary." Toga saluted, "Yes maam!" she was energetic, even though she was healed up, she was still energetic...odd. Recovery girl went into the backroom, so when she left, Toga jumped into my bed on top of me.

(Flash Back, Toga's POV)

"It all started when a golden eyed girl was born, to two "Great" parents. Both of them, were just the greatest, always doing drugs, selling them, you name it, they did it. But when the kid started to walk, she became abused by her parents, which you might think. "They beat up a one year old kid?!" And you'd be correct, sometimes they beat the child so bad, that sometimes, she couldn't even breathe or walk without falling or opening a cut that the parents gave her. The child's first words, hadn't come in till she was about three, which they weren't words pertaining to her father or her mother. Instead they were "When can I leave?" Which she had picked up from her abusive mother, since her and her ex husband were always fighting. Until a year before her first words, her mom left in the dead of night with the little girl. Even though the mother despised the child, she still didn't want her to end up dead because of her ex husband. No, if the child was ever going to die...It would be by her hands only. The mother, was a bit of a psychopath with a superiority complex...so yeah, the kid had great parents. As the dawn of the child's fourth birthday appeared, the child developed a quirk.

But it wasn't the general heroic quirk, like super strength or the ability to emit fire. No, it gave the child 4 fangs, and the insatiable thirst for blood, so driven with blood lust the child had wanted to murder everything around her. But, she didn't want to turn out like her mother, a psychopath, so she hid her quirk, and tried to sate her thirst by killing animals and drinking their blood. Later on, she had found out that she could transform into whatever blood she consumed, either until the blood got out of her system, or the transformation. But, she had used this to escape from being beaten multiple times by her mother. But one day, when the girl was seven and forced to be home by her frightened mother. She was beaten severely, her face was bruised and battered, and some of her fingers were broken. So, when her mother had gone to bed, the child, snuck down into the kitchen and grabbed an extra sharp knife. She went to her mothers room unable to satisfy her thirst for blood, and killed her, stabbed her right through the heart."

"So, Toga. Why did you want to hide this from me? You know I wouldn't treat you like those from your ugly past, right?" Izuku said to me, I had just then realized why I loved him so much. For he was the second person to see me as more than what my quirk is, or who I physically am. He just saw me as his best friend, Himiko Toga, the girl with a messed up life. I hugged Izuku and cried as he rubbed circles into my back. "There There, there's no need to cry, I'll be here for you." He tried to soothe me with his sweet voice that had reminded me of Chizome when he was there. "I-Izuku...Can you tell me about your past?" I asked between choked sobs. "Sure, anything to make you stop crying," I blushed, because I knew he liked me, but he was too oblivious to understand

(Flash Back, Izuku's POV)

"It started with a green haired boy turning four, the day where most kids developed a quirk. But this day was horrific, for the boy would become an outcast for the rest of his life, seeing as how he destroyed an entire section of the city, by trying to protect himself and countless others. Grey Noumu's started to appear from the sky at an insane rate, and tore the boys mother apart with the hidden tentacles stored in their backs. Thats when the boy discovered his quirk, which murdered every single last Noumu easily, but there's more. The boy had become so angry, that all the surrounding area became hotter than pure lava. Melting the area around him along with all the corpses, including his mothers. Soon after authorities arrived at the scene, along with All Might. So seeing the kid as a threat, All Might did something he would wish he would never do again. Hit a kid with his quirk, sure it sounds like All Might killed the kid, which granted he almost did, but he didn't otherwise I wouldn't be here with you Toga!" I had said happily as she started to stop crying.

"That was a shorter story Izuku...but I'm fine with that. Since if we are going to be a couple, we need to know more about each other!" She lunged on top of me, and kissed me on the lips, I tried to struggle out of the kiss at first, but had reluctantly melted into her beautifully tasting lips. I shut my eyes and let my burrowed love for her come out, after a solid minute of kissing, she broke for air. I stared into her shimmering gold eyes, "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are Toga? Cause you...are just stunning." Her face started to steam up and she had started to breathe heavily as if the air around her was suffocating. Soon enough, she had passed out, so I lifted her onto the bed and laid her down next to me. "I've only known you for such a small amount of time...yet I have found somebody that I truly am happy with." I said as I looked into her smiling, yet passed out face.


	9. chapter 7

Change of Heart (IzuToga) - Chapter 7-What An Abnormal Life

(Izuku POV)

"d-don't," his fist collided with a barrier of air. "You dare," I rose up from the ground with an angered expression. "HURT HER!!!" I summoned a gust of wind, and moved it behind everyone, effectively pushing them out. I slammed the door shut with the wind, "Toga, want to go out rigth now?" I asked her quickly, I looked to see her nodding her head rather rapidly. "Then let's go out the window," I walked over to it and opened it. I gestured for her to go first, "I'll protect you with my quirk so don't worry." The door to my room opened, and I saw a somewhat disoriented Katsuki, "Toga Hurry!" I said urgently, I looked to see her halfway out of the window, I pushed her with the wind, and made her float. I jumped quickly out of the window and used the high wind pressure walls to float on top of. I stood up and expanded the barrier to connect with Toga's barrier, once she gained her bearings, she looked at my face. "I-IZUKU!" Quickly, she stood up and touched my face lightly, "Don't worry," I smiled. "This usually happens, but today was much worse than the rest," I summoned some fire on her fingertip. "Drag this along the cuts and openings please," I moved my hand in front of her. "W-What?" "I said, could you do me a favor and use this fire to disinfect my wounds." I said rather calmly, "I know, but why are you speaking so casually about all of this!" Her hands raised, in order to express her emotions, "Oh. That's what you meant, Katsuki usually does this on a daily basis, but I guess that today he was angry about his loss against us. Making him want to murder me." I explained calmly, "Now can you please burn me?" I politely asked, she grabbed my hand, "O-Okay then." I braced for the oncoming pain by closing my eyes and clenching my jaw, and when it never came, I opened them to see her holding the flame in the same position. "I-I can't hurt you..." she said sadly, I took away the atmosphere from around the flame. "It's okay, I can fix this up later, for now, let's just go get some permission from the principal to leave the school grounds." I held out my hand for her to grab, and walked with her, IN THE SKY,when she did.

"So Izuku," we were in a restaurant eating lunch, with my face being hidden by a hood. "How do you know so much about your quirk?" Her finger was over her mouth in a questioning fashion, "Oh, that's simple. When I was young, I was taken in by the principal, despite him HATING kids. For some reason, I was the only kid he actually trusted, and since he was super smart, he taught me about weather conditions. He always made me replicate the condition, but always on a much smaller scale. I was also taught how to fight by Aizawa-Sensei, and was taught how to fix wounds and heal people by Recovery Girl. They were parents to me..." I looked at my plate, and looked back up when I heard a familiar voice. The owner of the voice...was Dabi?! "Toga, why is a villian here?!" I whispered to her, "Wha" she quickly looked behind her to see Dabi. She turned around quickly and hid her face in her menu, but regardless of that, Dabi still made his way towards us. "Follow me," I could sense the small change in temperature around the two of us. "Come on, or we're in danger," I whispered again to her as I stood up from the table. Toga followed closely behind me, and when Dabi sat down in a booth, I did the same and so did Toga. "So, why are you hanging out with Weather Boy Toga, are you not a villain? Or, did you change your ways...I don't know, or maybe I do...who knows." Small blue flames danced around our heads, But I quickly took the atmosphere away from them. "You're no fun," Dabi grumbled out, "You heroes make everything dull, anyways, I just met you randomly. So just a heads up, if you are a hero now, you should prepare for the worst from the league. I'm still with them, but I'm only in it to gather information for you. Don't worry though, I'm still a villain, regardless if I help you two out, I'll be taking my leave now." Dabi Stood up from the booth, and walked towards the exit. "What actually just happened, what did he mean by the league has something bad prepared for us?" Toga asked, "I-I don't know..."

Peace, the F* out!!!


	10. chapter 8

Change of Heart (IzuToga) - Chapter 8-Villains Attack - Page 2

(Izuku POV)

It's been three or so weeks, since Dabi told us that the league was planning something. Of course I would tell the teachers about this...well, not "Teachers." I only told Aizawa-Sensei, since he wouldn't instantly treat Toga and I like villains. Cause the two of us would instantly be locked up by All-Might or another teacher. "So Toga, what did you think of this?" I held up a book that was read by her. In our free time we usually read or talked to each other. "Izuku, I think you know how much I loved that book," She glared at me from behind her reading glasses.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

She snatched it from my hands and held it up to her cheek. "The entire plot is amazing, and I would literally die for any of the characters in it...Just like I'd do for you 'Zuku!" She had a light blush on her face, and the glasses only added to how pretty she was. Not like she wasn't always pretty, she wasn't just pretty, no. She was beautiful. "Sheesh, you gotta stop saying things like that," I said as I poked her nose. "But yeah, I totally agree with you on that Himiko." In the time that I've gotten to know her, I subtly became more comfortable with saying her first name. Just as I became more comfortable with her uncontrollable cravings of blood. Which, hear me out. Is a bit weird, but at least she isn't killing people. Plus, they are becoming more infrequent due to the special training she has with Vlad King. Which is one of the teachers that actually likes her, its also odd, because he doesn't really like me. I guess he knows the type of pain that she had due to her villainous quirk, since he also has one. "Yeah! Who's your favorite character," she said as she held up the white cover of A Darker Shade Of Magic(Shameless Plugin, My Favorite series of all time). I pondered for a moment, "Hands down, It's Kell. He's just so cool with everything that goes on!" I said as I reminisced about the first time I read the book. "Mines Lila, she's such a badass character!" I smiled, since those two always seemed like they would end up together, Kinda like the two of us.

"When did you even learn to read English Himi?" I was trying out a new nickname for her, but I got some mixed signals from her. "I don't really know, I've always been able to read it." She shrugged the fact off, and so did I, because in the moment, it made lots of sense. "Oh Izuku," she seemed like she remembered something. "How about we go read some more under a tree in UA's courtyard?" "Not what I was expecting. But yeah that sounds amazing!" Since it was a little bit after noon, class wasn't in session, but she wanted to get in some reading in before she had her extra lessons with the various teachers here. She opened my window, and stepped out onto a pre made barrier. "How about we try something cool this time?" I asked as my hands started to freeze up. I shot ice from the palm of my hand, and shot it in a slide type fashion. I held her hand, and slid down it leading to the ground. "We gotta do that more often," Toga said as she felt exhilarated by the small fall. "I can't believe I've never thought of that before." I was so amazed at my small ingenuity, that I had started to mutter at a lightning fast pace. I felt a small flick at my forehead, "C'mon, lets go before you mess up this area with your muttering ya big nerd." Himiko had started to go ahead of me, since I forgot, we were off of the handcuffs. Mainly because the principal felt like he could trust me more. I jogged a bit in order to catch up with her, and walked beside her the entire way.

I landed on top of the roof that overlooked the entrance to the school with the others. There were a few select villains, with faces such as Kurogiri and Shigaraki. So it should be easy, I thought as I jumped down onto the ground. I looked Shigaraki in his blood red crazy driven eyes when I got up from my fall. "Seems like this should be easy, wouldn't you say so Kurogiri?" Shigi' asked. A portal opened above me, and I kid you not. Nomus fell from the sky on top of me, and they weren't the weak ones they were all Black ones. One of them sent it's fist at me, but in response I fired off a flurry of windy blades. I looked up to see a falling Aizawa, and as he fell I could see his glowing red eyes pointed towards Kurogiri in order to stop the summoning of the creatures. He crashed into one of the ten brains with his leg, causing it to fall into the ground. "Y'know you can't handle these that well Aizawa," I said as we stood back to back. " I can't really let one of my students fight by themselves." He said as I pushed one of them off me. I cut open a hole within that one, I sent fire into it in order to carbonize the entity. "This should be a piece of cake," a sea of fire was above our heads. Ready to rain hell upon the bird creatures. My eyes went completely white and started to glow as I made the fire condense into one ball. I expended the energy and sent it as tendrils into the bodies of all the Nomus. "Is that *Wheeze* all you got," I said to the two villains who weren't there. I stood up and tried to regain my power, "That really takes a lot outta me." I saw the fire that was the front door of UA, and took away all of the atmosphere around it.

"I really can't condone one of my students risking their lives for me, so you've got detention for tomorrow after school." I heard Aizawa say from behind me, I turned around. "I knew you would say that," I looked at Aizawa with open eyes. My blood ran cold as I saw a Nomu standing directly behind him. "BEHIND YOU!" I screamed, but it was too late. His body was already impaled by the Nomu's fist, he gasped and choked on his own breath. He looked down at the fist going through his stomach, and then he looked at me. With tears my eyes and a fire raging behind me, I saw him smile with his whole heart. "Goodbye Izuku...I wish I could stick around longer...but my time has come." Aizawa's eyes went blank, as blood came out of the corner of his mouth. I stood there, to shocked to move, when the creature slid Aizawa's body off of it's arm and dropped him on the floor. "how," My hair started to levitate and my eyes went black. "FUCKING DARE YOU!!!" I grabbed the bird with hands made out of air, and started to tear the thing apart. "I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU ALL, YOU FUCKING HEAR ME. I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tears streamed down my eyes as I tore open the bird and burned it to a crisp with fire, but left specifically its head. I continuously stomped on the head as I burned every last one of them to. a. CRISP."AHHHHHHH!!!!!" I yelled into the sky as flowers started to bloom around Aizawa's dead body. "i'll fucking kill you all, even if it's the last thing I do." I fell to the ground, with black fire on every last corpse. I looked to see my favorite teacher, one of the only people to try to understand me. Lying there, dead on the ground with a pool of blood around him. But, he still looked so serene, he was surrounded by beautiful flowers slowly growing around him. I could already hear him, scolding me as he watched me, I cried even harder at the thought of this. "why?" I asked aloud, I slammed a bleeding fist into the ground. "Why does this happen to me?" There was a shockwave going through the ground, but I knew that it was All Might due to the wind emanating around him. But right now, I could care less about him. All I cared about, was my dead Teacher, Friend, and Father, or at least that's what it felt like.


	11. chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 AFYERMATH PT.1

(Izuku POV)

I remember falling onto my knees as a figure shouted at me. But, I couldn't hear a thing coming from him. I only focused on the golden wind that was floating from Aizawa's corpse, and then it spoke. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you so soon kiddo...But, this old man's life was coming to an end. I wish that I could see you grow into the hero I believe you can be." The spirit put it's hand on my head, and it started to fade away. "Just know that I treated you like my own child. Goodbye, I z u k u." Aizawa disappeared into thin air, not his real body, but the thing that came out of him. I started to cry harder, but my world faded into the darkness.

From where I stood on the roof, Izuku was looking at something that I couldn't see. Like, it was alive and holding hi m. All Might was shouting at him to get on the ground, as if he killed Aizawa-Sensei himself. "HOW DARE YOU KILL YOUR OWN TEACHER, I WAS RIGHT. YOU ARE A VILLAIN!" By now Izuku was sobbing, as if something had left him. But then something did, his consciousness. I shut my mouth as to not alert All Might to my presence, and scream for what happened to him. But I was devastated by the Noumu attack from Shigaraki, "Hey, sweet cheeks." A disembodied voice said from behind me, I quickly turned around, and there he was. "Speak of the devil," I was face to face with Tomura himself. "Ha, that's so funny. Just like how you left the league. Come back, and we won't kill anybody else." He offered a white gloved hand, one that covered most of his fingers. "No, I will stay by his side until he doesn't need me anymore!" I clenched my fists so tightly, that blood started to drip from it. "Would you be willing to lay down your life for him?" He asked menacingly, as if he would do it cause he could. "Yes," I ran up to him quickly and grabbed his throat, holding a knife to it. "A n d I f Y o u T o u c h A S i n g l e H a i r O n H i s P e r f e c t H e a d. THEN I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I put pressure on the knife, blood fell from a tiny cut in his throat. "Maybe I'll end you now? YEAH, LET'S DO THAT!" I tightened my grip, and started to move my blade. He quickly kneed me, causing me to fall to the ground. In a moment of panic, I held it like a dagger, and stuck it into his leg. "FUCK, YOU'RE GETTING IT NOW!" He kicked me in the face, My vision started to fade away as he dragged me into the portal. I was in the bar again, and saw Dabi. "Welcome home princess," he punched me in the face, Hard, and I slipped out of reality.

**Izuku POV**

** I tried moving my arms out of the quirk restraints that were stuck to a chair. "I TOLD YOU, I WOULDN'T EVER KILL AIZAWA-SENSEI! WE WERE ATTACKED BY THE LEAGUE!" I screamed through the glass at Hizashi, Shota's best friend. He looked at me, with doubt in his eyes, he might've been finally accepting me because of him. But that was thrown out of the window by now. The door to the room swung open, and AM was there. He walked to whisper something in his ear. But I couldn't hear most of it, key word, Most. "It seems that Toga Himiko isn't on the premises." "W-What?" The air around me thickened with the increase of Oxygen. I was pissed off. My body temperature shot through the roof, approximately 400 degrees Fahrenheit. A temperature that no man could live in for long. But, the quirk suppressors broke. I floated off of my chair, the ground and walls of the room started to melt as well. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T FIND HER?" The glass started to crack because of the immense amount of pressure that was building up in the room. "OH SHIIIIT!" All Might headed for the door that was the entrance to my room, when I melted the door handles to open it. After placing a barrier of wind on myself, I lit my fists on fire, and dug through the ceiling with well placed fiery blows. "I WILL find you Toga, eve if it's the last thing I'll do!" I was speaking to myself, but I had punched a hole into the main building of UA. I flew through the nearest window, instantly shattering it into thousands of pieces. I knew of only one place where she could be, and it's where they invited me to once.**

**(Three years ago)**

I was walking in downtown Hosu carving a way through the people, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around, and saw a blue haired teen with chapped lips. "Sorry, but could you tell me about a good cafe near here? I'm kinda new to this area, so I wanted to know." I was surprised, maybe this boy hadn't heard of me. The boy who accidentally killed hundreds of people. "S-Sure, it's near that bar called conjecture." He looked shocked, and put his hand over his face as if he was ashamed. "I knew it was close to where I lived! Anyways, I'm Tomura Shigaraki," He held out his hand to me. I looked at him like he was crazy, but still shook his hand regardless. "Nice to meet you Shigaraki, I'm Izuku Midoriya." "Y'know I thought you looked a bit like him," He pulled me closer to him and put his hand on the back of my neck. But he didn't put all of his fingers on it. "But I guess my assumptions were right. If you want to live, then walk with me." He lowered his voice to a hush. "I think you'd be a great addition to the league of villains, seeing as how you killed hundreds of people. Including your own mother." A blade of wind cut through the finger's tip that wasn't touching my neck. "SHIT!" He yelled as he scrambled to pick up the fallen finger. I pushed down on his body with the wind. I squated, to be as close as possible to his height. "Don't you dare speak of my mom," I pushed him down on the ground until he coughed up blood. "Or I will kill you." "You got guts, I'll give you that. You should join me." People looked at us, but walked on, frightened at what I could do. "I would never become a villain, not for some filthy scum like you." I was reaching the point, where if I got any madder, that I would have another meltdown. I started to fly through the sky towards my home, when he disappeared into a purple portal.

I was in front of the now abandoned building that housed Conjecture. 'This is the only place she could be,' the door was nailed shut by a couple of boards. I cut myself, and a few drops of blood came out. I separated the salt from everything else present in my blood, and sent wind to chip all the paint on the nails. I moved the salt onto each nail, making them rapidly rust and break down with salt. Another amazing thing that Nedzu had taught me. The nails, broke due to the overwhelming weight of the boards. I opened the door, and walked into the room. (It should be destroyed, But All Might never had to fight AFO because Katsuki wasn't kidnapped.) An unrelenting amount of dust assaulted my lungs as I stepped into the building. I walked up the decaying stairs, and kept going until I found a door that looked well kept. I opened the door, and walked into the bar that I had thought about so long ago. "Hello there, Killer." Shigaraki waved his hand that was missing a fingertip. "Where Is she?" I stepped through the little segment that had walls covering the sides of my vision. I pushed a woman against the wall with my wind, I could sense her presence, and could tell that she would attack me with the pillar she had. "She's safe,For now at least." I created a magnetic field that was more powerful than north pole's one, above him. All of the blood in his body, had rushed to his face, making it seem like it'd burst out, but he fell due to the lack of blood everywhere. I walked towards him, and grabbed him by the collar, I destroyed the field. "I said, Where is she?" I lit a blade of pure oxygen on fire, and pointed it towards his neck. "I'll kill yo if you don't answer me." I heard a high pitched whine break through the silence in the room. I quickly turned around to see a black mass be hurled towards me...


	12. chapter 9 part 2

Change of Heart (IzuToga) - Chapter 9: Aftermath Pt. 2

(Izuku POV)

"You what?" The room became hotter, and hotter, until the woman in the corner, caught fire, and started to scream in pain. A fire slowly grew from right behind me, on Shigaraki's body. I rose slowly from the ground, with my head tilted downwards. "Didn't you hear me, I said I gave you that villainous quirk, I'M YOUR GODDAMN CREATOR!" Insanity was present in my eyes the entire time I watched him get cut up by the wind. Even his head had come off. "That, was your mistake than," the room was put out in an instant. I turned around, and saw Tomura's scorched, and partially burnt corpse. I walked towards an empty hallway that was in the bar. "You think you can kill me?" I turned around, he was holding an arm towards the roof of the building. It started to glow as I dug into the ground with my quirk, for cover, "I'LL SHOW YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!" The bar, and the surrounding buildings, were decimated in the blink of an eye.

He pounded his overgrown fist against the barrier, and instantly destroyed it. Tearing up parts of his hand, only to be regenerated instantly. He kicked me all the way to the end of the crater, and even further. I was stuck within a wall of an office, there were people in business suits screaming. I shook my head, and pulled myself out of the wall. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees, and hit it with my hands. A purplish aura surrounded my body as I looked towards the man coming closer. I stood up, and cracked my neck. "If I die, then I'll die a hero!" I jumped out of the partially destroyed building, and flew towards the man with electricity flowing through my veins. My every movement was faster than normal, as well as stronger. But, there was a dire consequence. My heart would eventually explode, since it would get to a point where it would beat to fast. "Fucking die Bitch!!!" I spun as I flew at his chest, lightning strength electricity covered my body, and created a spear head out of it. I went in one side, and came out the other. I looked back at the hole where his heart used to be as I hit a wall I created. His hands were over it and I could hear him gasp for air, he fell to his knees. "HAHA, YOU THINK IT'LL BE THAT EASY TO KILL ME!!!" Threads of flesh and tissue, started to form and close up the wound relatively quickly. He stood back up, and jumped towards me, he punched straight through my face. "Trick of the eyes," I created solid lightning, and pierced him again with it. All I could smell, was the rotten smell of flesh burning away. "How about a taste of this!" I touched the pillar, and sent a constant stream of fire along with the electricity. Along with his entire body being electrocuted, his body was set ablaze as well.

"STILL," he grabbed the pillar with a hand, and pushed it at me. "TO EASY!" Turning around, he grabbed the pillar, and hit my body with it. I flew through the air like a rag doll, I hit the remains of a building face first. Flat on my back, I felt the familiar warm trickle of blood down my forehead. "Is there any way to beat him?" I sat up, and couldn't see out of my right eye, due to the amount of blood that went into it. "Man, how do I continue to walk after constant trauma?" I stood up and stretched. "Oh yeah, my quirk," the barrier of wind that was around me, broke apart. He broke through a wall across from me, and I looked at him crazily. I started running towards him, and when he threw a punch at me, I slid between his legs. I could feel and hear my blood rush through my body as I prepared my strongest attack. My ears popped as the atmosphere around me disappeared, and blood oozed out of them. I punched through his back with a lightning fist, and jumped into the hole. 'He is still a living creature at any angle you look at, so in theory, if I paralyze him in an area without atmosphere. He should slowly suffocate to death, but only if he can be paralyzed.' I started sending a controlled shock through his spinal cord, which should put his nerves into a state of paralysis. There was a thud against the ground, and I could tell that it was working on him. 'Just a few minutes an-EUGH,' I looked down within his body and saw one of the metal rods from the outside, piercing my abdomen. I coughed up blood, and created a weak barrier around me. His flesh was cut open, and every time it tried to regenerate, it would be destroyed again. As well as the metal fragment, even though it was cut off from the outside, it was still stuck inside.

I could sense that his heart had stopped beating, so I broke the barrier preventing the atmosphere from replacing itself. I cut through his body, and slowly got out of the corpse. I jumped, and walked away from his body. "Finally, now I can go back t-agh," I couldn't feel my legs anymore. Nor could I get up off of the ground. My entire lower half, was blown off by him. "I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M NOT THAT EASY TO GET RID OF!" Blood pooled from where my legs used to be, so I was dying, fast. "you aren't that tough to beat." Suddenly, a big blast of fire, came from the center of his chest. Right where I had once been, and since I was in there for so long, he hadn't noticed me place a dormant ball of pure energy. But there was no coming back for him, every part of his body was blown up entirely. The blast, pushed me against a wall, so I used the last of my strength, to push myself to where I was sitting up as best I could. I noticed a small patch of dirt next to me, so I reached for the rose that was growing out of it. My vision faltered, and my eyesight went black.

But, I didn't slip out of consciousness and die. I opened my eyes, to see a thirteen year old girl with two golden buns on either side of her head. She was on the ground, as was I, but she was scattering around for something. 'Why am I alive? And who is this in front of me? Why does she look like Toga!?'

Two updates of the same book, in one week?! Crazy, right? Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. Peace out.


	13. chapter 9 final

Change of Heart (IzuToga) - Chapter 9: Aftermath Finale

(Izuku POV)

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry for bumping into you!" The girl was worried that she had angered me, so she scrambled to pick up her things. But she kept dropping items out of her hands. I looked around me, and saw that I was in Aldera Junior high, my middle school. "Here, let me help you," I reached for a binder the same time she did, and our hands touched. She looked me in the eyes with a slight blush on her face, as well as I. She jerked her arm back quickly, as if she was in pain. Then I felt it...electricity was flowing through my hand, so I tried to disable it. But it wasn't working. "S-Sorry," I said apologetically as I handed her binder to her. Since that was the last thing she had on the ground, I got up and started walking away. Quickly though. "W-Wait!" I heard her yell, but I was already gone, I had turned the corner, and went through the door that led up to the roof. I peeked around the corner to see if anyone was there, and walked around the corner. I had my back to the wall, and slumped down. "What kind of sick joke is this!" I slammed my hand into the floor, small cracks ran through it when I pulled my fist away. But it was the fist, from the arm...that was torn off. I was still wearing the same torn UA outfit, that I wore when I died. So there were holes in it...but no wound on the other side, where my skin was. I touched my stomach, where the metal rod pierced, and felt real skin, I could feel the blood running through, making the flesh warm. "WHY AREN'T I DEAD!!" Storm clouds rolled out of nowhere, and it started to rain, heavily. I breathed heavily, something that usually signified I was having a panic attack. "W-What's going on, why am I alive?" I asked myself between breaths, I could hardly breath, and it was producing to much strain on my body. I heard the metal door creak open, so I looked to see her face again.

"H-Hello? Is anyone up here?" I heard the opening of an umbrella, and footsteps come out onto the roof. When I panicked, and I couldn't control my quirk as easily. She peered around the corner, and I saw a spitting image of her. Of Toga. "Why are you out here in the rain?" She asked as she walked closer. My breathing became heavier, and heavier the closer she was. "To-To get away from you." My voice quit as I said 'you' so she couldn't hear me say it. "To get away from what?" She asked out of confusion. "Away from You." It happened again, my voice quit on me. Why couldn't I speak, was I afraid of saying what I think is true, or is it because I think it's a lie. I stood up, and took the deepest breath I could, "BECAUSE, I SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" I shouted, not at her, but at the world. Lighting struck the ground about a mile or so away, in front of me. "What do you mean by that?" She asked quite simply. I put my back against the wall, and closed my eyes. "I mean, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't even be alive, I should be dead...along with you..." My breath returned to normal when I spoke what was actually on my mind. "W-What?!" She was taken aback as I slumped down to the ground.

"You aren't going to put up a fight? Hmph, whatever you want." He said directly above me, "I am fighting." I had my right hand in a fist, with the thumb extended upwards. I brought the extended limb down, revealing a orange glowing circle around him, with a huge concentration of it, where he was standing. The orange glowed brighter an brighter, until it exploded on him. A large amount of smoke billowed from the bomb, so I blew it away. The body was white and still standing the way it had been, but beside it was an exact replica of mine. "You won the battle fair and square, I may be the king of Hell. But I always uphold my promises, good luck Izuku, you are REALLY going to need it." I walked up to my body, disregarding the demon king's words. Reaching out my hand, I hardly touched it when I was brought back to the morning of what just happened. I abruptly sat up in bed clutching my chest and breathing heavily, when Toga woke up next to me. "Izuku? *Yawn* What's wrong?" I looked to see her rubbing her eyes. "I'm alive again," I pinched myself to make sure I was awake. "What?" She asked groggily, so I turned myself around and grabbed her shoulders. "You won't believe me, but we were killed by the league of villains, along with Aizawa *Mumble Mumble, Mumble mumble mumble*" "Izuku, slow down. What do you mean we were killed?" "I was killed in a battle with a man calling himself my father, and so were you. I was resurrected after fighting a demon for my old body back." She looked at em as if I was crazy, "I'm telling the truth Toga!" She ran a hand through her head, and sighed. "Fine. Fine, I'll believe you. But what's this about a man who called you his son?" "He wanted me to join him, and if I did then I would help him take over the world. He had a black mask on, and his voice was raspy, why?" Her eyes were shocked, while the rest of her body stilled. "Izuku, you're the son, of the League of Villains' boss?" She questioned, though she didn't sound like she was. "I'm WHAT!?"

My internet is acting up, and I really wanted to catch up on writing. Sigh, oh well. I gotta sign off. Peace out.


	14. chapter 10

Change of Heart (IzuToga) - Chapter 10-A Race Against Time

(Izuku POV)

"What time is it?!" I asked her, I couldn't currently see the clock that was behind her. "Um, 7:48." I thought about the time that we started to read, which was around 12:00. "Shit," I got out of bed, and made my way to the closet. "We have to warn the teachers. Fuck Fuck Fuck!" I walked out of the closet, and found that some things were burnt. "What's wrong, why are you swearing Izuku?" Toga wasn't wearing a shirt, so she was using the blanket as a cover. "I forgot that Katsuki ruined all my shirts," I walked over to the bed, and looked under it. "Or so he thought." I pulled out the metal box, and opened it in the light. "I knew he would do this at some point, so I put some clothing in he-" The box had nothing in it, my eye twitched in anger, and I could feel the temperature around me rise. I took a deep breath, and calmed down, "think Izuku, where did you put an extra uniform?" Toga got out of bed, and walked to the closet, she closed the door so that she could find clothing properly. A few moments later, she came out holding a uniform that was about my size, and handed it to me. "Where did you find this?" "Remember, you had me tape one to the other side of the door, I'm surprised Katsuki didn't find this." I stood up in a heartbeat, and kissed her on the cheek, it wasn't a long one, but rather a loving one. I took it with me to the closet, and put it on. I came out, "Toga, no matter what happens, do Not come out of this room, I'll be back in an hour or so." When I left, she was just as dazed as when I kissed her.

"Aizawa-Sensei!" I burst into the Teacher's Workroom, I was met eye to eye with Hizashi. "You just missed him." "Alright, then if he's not here, I'll tell you. There is going to be a villain attack on the school today. You know the Noumu that attacked All Might during the USJ incident. There will be 5 or so attacking the front gates, and please stop it. Otherwise there will be spilt blood that doesn't need to happen..." He stood up, "look, because Shota's my friend and he trusts you, doesn't mean I have to, so how do you know this?" "Because it's already happened," I didn't want to alarm him too much, so I was vague on the details. "That doesn't make sense, how di-" "AIZAWA-SENSEI WAS KILLED RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES, DO YOU THINK I'M LYING!!!" Tears fell from my eyes, and Hizashi was looking at me with a shocked expression. "w-what?" "i said he died in front of my eyes, I could've saved him..." I fell against the back of the wall, and had a small panic attack. For me, it always begins with me thinking I could've done better or my life is threatened, and I haven't had too many in my entire life. I breathed in and out, and tears poured down my face. But a hand was on my shoulder, so I looked up. "Don't worry kid, I won't let that happen." "A-aizawa Sensei?" "Yea, it's me Izuku." Tears stopped coming out of my eyes for a moment, enough for me to see him properly. I fell forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I'm s-sorry," I sobbed into his scarf, "There there, Its okay Izuku, I'm here, aren't I." He rubbed my back for 5 solid minutes as I sobbed quietly into his scarf. When I was done sobbing I told him about everything.

"Why the fuck would it take hours-for a meeting that lasted 10 minutes-for it to begin!?" I spotted the purple portal opening in the sky and saw the Noumus fall to the ground with Shigaraki and Kurogiri as well. With my newfound knowledge on how to create explosions, I started to create a vacuum of pressure within my hands, so that when opened would send an explosion. "SHIGARAKIII!!" He looked at me with his hands covering his body, and was sent flying when my fist collided with his face. "I'm not going to let it happen again." I sucked up Kurogiri's smokey body into a vacuum devoid of air and any way out, so that they wouldn't be able to escape. One of the Noumu's threw a fist at me, but I just opened my hand on it, causing it to explode in an instant. "Now tell me," I grabbed the collar of his shirt as fire raged on in the background, burning the Noumu's to death. "Who is the man in the black mask!?"

Holy crap, I just started using another platform to edit and write, and by the gods is it great. Quick update, I created a Discord chat, which is a first for me. You can join, I don't care, cause It doesn't matter to me. Anyways, shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Peace Out Everyone!


	15. lemon chapter

The sun was poking through the curtains of Izuku's room, casting a small amount of light down upon his face. He was at UA's Dorms, because he had no place to call home, at least not yet. His eyes fluttered open, and he yawned as he closed his eyes, due to the blinding sun. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around the room, it was decorated which was different from the previous night. He tried to grab Toga, who was supposed to be sleeping next to him, but she wasn't in the bed. "Toga?" Izuku said as he yawned, he heard the sound of footsteps, and Toga came out of the closet in a Santa suit.

"Good morning Izu~" She ran towards him, and jumped into his arms to give him a hug. "Merry Christmas!!" Izuku just laid there, confused as to how any of this happened, and why she was so happy despite being confined to the room with him. "Merry Christmas, but I have to ask. Did you decorate the room?" He looked to the nightstand next to him, on it was a star that was lit with white lights, and they said Merry Christmas in an assortment of colored lights. She shook her head, "Put on a shirt and come with me!" She stood up, and gave him a shirt that she was carrying with her, it was an ugly Christmas sweater, which Izuku loved, because it had the worst stitching he'd ever seen. He slid it onto his torso, and slid out of bed, he was completely exhausted since he was used to showering in the morning. But nonetheless! He slipped into a pair of slippers that were next to his bed for him, and grabbed Toga's arm for balance as he stood. "Follow me!" "Please, lead the way." Izuku didn't have enough energy to even walk, but he would do anything that made Toga happy. She pulled her lover along with her as she made her way to the main living room for everyone, Izuku closed his eyes as soon as they stepped into there. Because of a tree that extremely lit, he had to cover his eyes to see how beautiful the tree actually was. It was covered in lights, there were a hell of a lot of decorations, and the best part was the star on top, had Nedzu's face on it.

"Pft," Izuku couldn't contain his laughter, "Hahahaha! Why is Nedzu's face on top of the tree?" He wiped a tear from his eye, "I couldn't put it up without having his permission, so I had to do it..." Izuku stopped laughing, and looked around the entire room. It was covered in lights, everything was! "Toga, I don't think I've ever told you this," she looked at Izuku, and was brought into the strongest hug he could muster. "But you are the best person ever!" He then continued to kiss her, disregarding the people that were now walking into the front room, specifically a gawking Mineta. He then proceeded to pull out his phone and start to record the two lovers, but he quickly dropped the phone as a fire broke out within it. "WHO THE FUCK DECIDED TO PUT UP A CHRISTMAS TREE!?" Asked Katsuki as he came into the room with Ochako hugging his body delicately. "Ah. She did!" Izuku said, while Toga was steaming out of her ears, she really loved it hen Izuku would give her a passionate kiss. "Oh, thank you Toga-Chan!" Exclaimed a certain pink skinned girl, who has looked past the fact that she was a villain, and has tried to treat her like any other person. But then again, when Kirishima tried to befriend her, he found out that her favorite thing to do was read, which was rather normal for a teen. "Yo!" Shouted Kirishima as he walked into the room, "The tree is so manly!!" He was behind Mina, an gave her a tiny peck on the lips, they truly loved each other, it was as if they were soul mates. He raised his fist, and since Izuku was now awake because of Katsuki, he raised his arm in response. "Hell Yeah!" The red and green haired friends said in unison, causing their girlfriends to laugh a bit. They all were really great friends, and it was a prime example as to how evil and heroic people could become great friends...even though they weren't villains. The fun ended as soon as Todoroki came down, with Yaoyorozu throwing herself all over him. If you couldn't tell, their relationship is absolute shit, and the only one that truly thinks they should stay together is Mineta, for reasons that he won't say...

Izuku began to feel uncomfortable, she was his ex, and she had secretly dated Todoroki behind his back, this was the case for some relationships and people usually bounced back, but it wasn't for Izuku. Toga—being the observant one of the two-saw how uneasy he was...well, it was kinda obvious, since the temperature of the room went down as if his heart was freezing over. She started to push Izuku out of the room, it was easy, but he was leaving behind a trail of ice. "Goodbye Mina and Kirishima! I gotta *Grunt* take Izuku to warm up." A small grin appeared on her face as Izuku stopped freezing up, letting her push him easily.

"C'mon Zuku, just get up, *Grunt* these stairs!" Toga shouted as she pulled the mass of muscle and pureness up the stairs with her. Izuku snapped back to reality, and oh, there goes Uravity passing the hall, "Huh? Oh, sorry Toga, I was just thinking..." She stopped tugging him up the stairs, and they walked side by side to their room. "Oh yeah. And what were you thinking about?" She was peering at him through the corner of her eyes. "I was thinking. How could I ever feel anything for her? It was rather obvious as to how she felt about me when I look back on it..." Toga's Christmas cheer, turned into Christmas Gloom, causing her to stop and cast a shadow over her eyes. "Toga?" Izuku asked as he stopped on a stop higher than her, "what's wrong?" It took her a good minute to speak, "a-am I good enough for you...?" She questioned Izuku, although she was reluctant for an answer. "Of course you're not good enough for me," Izuku walked down the steps next to the sad Toga. "You're more than I could ever want, let's go back to our room now, m'kay?" He picked her up, and placed him on his shoulders, Toga was feeling much better than before, she felt confident in herself, knowing that Izuku was more than content with being her boyfriend. She also had something in store for him, a special gift that only she could give him, and she was hoping he'd accept it.

*LEMON WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE YOUNG!!

Toga was sitting on the bed, when Izuku got up and went to the bathroom. She started to carry out her plan, she took off her Santa outfit and threw it into the closet, leaving her in only a Bra and Panties. Toga then quickly slid back under the blanket, completely hogging it, this was the present that she got for Izuku...The door to the bathroom opened, and Izuku came out, "Toga, you know that I use those as well," Izuku then tugged the blanket that was poking out from under her, and ended up pulling off the entire thing. It fell down onto his head, so he moved them, and saw his gift...Toga's body. His nose slightly bled, and he almost fell over due to slipping on the blanket. "W-Why are you in o-only your...things...?" He asked as he looked up to the corner of the room, he was blushing an insane amount. "Well," she got out of the bed, pressed her body against his, and put her mouth next to his ear. "I thought you'd want your gift," she whispered seductively into his ear. The blush on his face grew, covering his entire face, stretching from ear to ear. Toga then made out with him and twirled him towards the bed, she threw him onto the bed by surprising him.

"So what do you want me to do to you Lover boy?" She asked when they stopped making out. His blush was still present, and she could tell that he was really nervous about this. "But we don't have to do this," She said quickly as she got up off of him. She was pushed back onto his chest due to the wind, "N-No, I want to do this," he said with his voice shaking. Izuku took off the shirt, and was met with Toga's bra on his chest, he gave her a look of pure determination, he wanted to do this with her. He wrapped his arms around her back, and fumbled for the strap of the bra. He struggled to get the clip of the bra, unclipped, so the blush on his face grew due to his nerves of spaghetti. "Don't worry Izu~ it's not like you'll master this in a day," she smiled at her boyfriend, Toga truly was an amazing person who would wait an eternity for something like this to happen. Finally! He got the clasp undone, and he nearly fainted!

At the sight of her breasts—even though he had seen them before, he died and his spirit left his body, but Toga quickly stopped it and slapped it back into him. "Do you really believe that?" Izuku had asked the audience. "So Izuku...do you like anything specific about a woman?" She had asked as Izuku stared at her bountiful breasts. "N-No, n-not really..." He was eying the areola that was surrounding her nipple, "b-but do you m-mind if I-I-I feel t-them?" Izuku was literally sweating bullets, he was way to nervous to do this with her, but he had to persevere. For her! Her face lit up with surprise, and her blush grew just like Izuku's. "S-Sure Izuku!" Then she literally shoved her breasts into his face, nearly killing the man with the weight of them. Toga felt something other than his blush grow, and it was currently rubbing against her leg. She would've gone straight for it, but she couldn't leave him high and dry, so she took off her thong and sat on Izuku's face (I kid you not, people actually like to be sat on, and apparently, I made Izuku one of them...Great...!).

He went from being suffocated by her breasts, to being suffocated by her butt and Vagina (I don't feel comfortable using the more simplified versions of these sexual organs for some reason, I don't know why? Maybe because some are derogatory terms?), and, he was actually enjoying it. Even though his horrendous screams were muffled, because sound apparently doesn't escape, since this has become a Hentai/Doujinshi it has to follow those rules. Toga was sitting on his face, facing away from him and more towards the tent that was forming in his pants. "Ooh," she then pulled his pants and boxers, to see 7 and a half inches of Izuku, that she was hoping to see. She eyed it crazily, when she felt something...enter her... "I-Izuku!??" She asked him, even though she could probably guess that it was his tongue in her Vagina(Wish I was kidding, but this is the plot of multiple hentai's coming together, but I had to do it for you guys). "Moan S-Stop!" She cried out, the feel of his tongue inside of her, was ecstatic, euphoric even, but It also felt wrong. Izuku quickly stopped, and Toga got off of him, oh, but they weren't done, not by a long shot.

"S-Sorry," Izuku said in apology, he had always wanted to protect her, and to keep her safe, but it was a promise already broken. She turned around to face him, Izuku's penis was currently rubbing against her backside, "No need to apologize, it was amazing." Toga grabbed his shaft, and aimed it towards herself, "You ready?" The two of them asked in unison, causing them to blush and laugh. Toga slowly moved his tip, into the beginnings of her pussy. She cried out in pain as her hymen broke and blood came out of her, but she endured it and continued to accept more of his dick. Once it was entirely in her, Izuku realized something, he realized that she never offered him a condom, nor did he have one on. "T-Toga, what if I cum in you?" He may have been in the middle of sex, but he was just as polite and a cinnamon roll as before it. "Don't worry about it Izuku," Izuku pulled out slowly as to not be rough about it, and she pulled out a condom for him (Remember to practice safe se-what did my health teacher fuckin do to my brain?). He opened it, and put it around his penis, it then went into Toga, who very much so enjoyed it. They were doing it upright, holding each other's hands, as they made out and fucked at the same time!

"I-Izuku, I-I'm going to c-cum!" She said after they went at it for a while, "S-So am I." Izuku was grunting, he was always the good Christian no one raised him to be. As Toga's juices flowed from her Vagina, so did a white hot fluid from Izuku's shaft (Do you ever regret writing something, cause I do!!!). She moaned in ecstasy, and they stopped having sex. Izuku put on boxers and laid in bed next to a tired Toga, cuddling her as she sucked on his chest, giving him hickeys. He looked at her, and she looked at him, they were a match made in heaven, just like Father Pucci and Whitesnake. "I love you Izuku/Toga" They said to each other and they laughed, but soon stopped when the door to the room opened. "Hey dude, you think we could have a snow ball...fight...outside?" Kirishima asked as he looked at a shirtless Toga laying next to a shirtless Izuku. He quickly turned around and walked away "M-Manly..." he said reluctantly as he closed the door behind him. The two were redder than a communist suffering heat stroke, why did he have to come in on this specific day only? The world may never know...


	16. chapter 12

Change of Heart (IzuToga) - Chapter 12-Dabi's Betrayal - Page 2

All Might tumbled to the ground as he tried to grasp at what had been All For One and Izuku, he stood up and brushed himself off. Where did they go? He thought as he was left alone on the battlefield, it was a good question because where did the two actually disappear off to? He looked around at the carnage that they had left behind, there wasn't too much, only a single destroyed building which wasn't a lot for a battle with the most evil villain, but it was also too...little? It was like his rival wasn't putting in his all...or maybe it wasn't even All For One...? All Might didn't even want to think about that possibility, he had only wished that he was going to be finished off by that damnable brat that he believed to be a villain...but surprisingly that belief was slowly changing...despite almost killing him earlier. Wait, weren't there other people that were in the building we destroyed? He walked through the rubble of the building trying to spot any remnants of life within and he thought he did when he saw a blood stain on a piece of broken wood. He picked it up carefully and saw no one underneath, which was odd because there was even more blood than there was on the wood, as if someone had been there and then suddenly disappeared...Who knows what kind of quirks AfO has stolen he could've easily transported everyone when he took Izuku, it could also have been that person named Kurogiri, but he was apprehended by us He didn't really consider himself a detective, but all the time that he has spent with detective Tsukauchi really rubbed off on him.

~Elsewhere~

A green haired boy laid unconscious on the ground, with blood slowly pooling around him when a pair of feet started to walk through the alley way that was next to the building. "You put up a fight," the person walked out of the shadows and it was...Toga? She was standing over his body, observing his blood with a certain hunger, "and you really injured yourself, you gotta stop doing this to yourself!" She whined to him, it was obvious that he wasn't awake because he wasn't responding, but Toga still had to scold him regardless if he could hear it or not. She carefully put one of his arms over her shoulders and lifted him off the ground, "I s t h e r e a n y w a y t h a t I c a n h e l p?" Said a mysterious voice from the shadows a part of his face wasn't covered in shadows, she was ready for a fight, but soon stood down when she saw the familiar purple scars. "Jesus Dabi! Don't scare me like that..." the figure stepped out of the shadows, "aww, come on. You know that I always gotta scare you," he said and casually lifted Izuku's other shoulder. "So, where to?" He asked, the answer was probably obvious, but he felt the need to still ask. "Home, or at least what's left of it," she said as she tasted a small drop of Izuku's blood. Toga had always wondered what her sweet boyfriend's blood tasted like and found out that it wasn't too different to his own personality, it was sweet and thick, at least it made some sense to how blood actually acted, but was still quite odd.

Finally they had arrived, but it wasn't her house, it wasn't the one she had first brought Izuku into...no it was a hole in the side of a building, that had the word "HOME" burnt into the brick above it. They moved inside bringing Izuku along with them, he wasn't bleeding as much because they had restricted the flow of blood to the wound slightly, regardless he was still bleeding. "It's been a while since I've been here Dabi, Sigh all the good times we shared here." She started to reminisce about the past, for a small period of time when she was younger after she killed her mother, because she didn't really know live by herself and ran away. It was days before anyone had actually taken notice of the little girl and the only person who did was a teenager that had also run away from his family.

Dabi-a grungy looking teen with purple scars littering his body-was walking alongside the road in the dead of night, when he heard a person's voice come from a nearby alley way. He peered into it and saw a little girl being held by her wrist by a man that was considerably older than her, "maybe it was her father", he thought, so he walked away. "Someone! Anyone! Help!" The little girl had screamed out, Dabi quickly turned around and walked into the alley way straight towards the man and girl. "Shutup, O r e l s e" The man had threatened the little girl, but too ignorant to notice the teen that was walking towards him. "Hey! You should get out of here if you know what's good for you!" He told the teen that stopped in front of the two...he quickly yanked the girl out of the man's grasp with one hand and used his quirk with the other. Blue flames-that were similar to the pro hero Endeavor's-came out of his hand, reducing the man to ash in an instant, he took a deep breath after killing him and looked down at the girl who was scratching at his wrist. "Calm down," he said to her, "I'm not gonna hurt you." He let go of the girl's arm and started to walk in the opposite direction, "now don't follow me, cause I suggest that you go home to your family that's probably worrying about you." He was out of the alley when she spoke again, "I don't have a family..."

Dabi stopped dead in his tracks, despite only having known her for a few moments, they already had so much in common, which was neither of them had families to go back to. He sighed and turned around, "Fine," his hand was outstretched towards the kid. "Then if you want, you can come with me," he knew how hard it was to live on the streets and he knew it would get harder if he had a child to take care of, but he couldn't leave her to fend for herself. "I don't wanna go with you," she said quietly causing Dabi to walk out again, "W-Wait!" The patter of small feet hitting the ground came towards him so he turned to see the little girl reaching to grab his hand. He opened his warm hand and let her hold it, it was the same hand he used to murder her abuser in an instant, but he didn't care just as long no one would suffer the same fate that he had. As long as no one would be abused, especially by someone stronger and older than them.

He brought her to his home, which was a hole in the side of an abandoned building "Dabi, where are the bandages?" Toga asked as she set Izuku down on the ground, it didn't look like much from the outside, but you wouldn't expect the inside to be somewhat nice looking. It was only good looking because it was the remnants of a store where a homicide had occurred. "They should be in the backroom," his voice was echoing as if he was upstairs, where there was actually a bed, like an actual home. Toga walked into the store room of the building and saw a single small box inside, she looked inside and saw the basics of a first aid kit, there was gauze, some alcohol, even a stapler which was a primitive way to shut wounds. She went back to Izuku with the box in hand and kneeled down next to him. She took a knife from the kit and sliced his shirt into two, then she peeled the bloody shirt off of him. There were small cuts all throughout his torso and arms, which obviously were bleeding, but not a whole lot. She took a towel from the box and soaked it with the alcohol. Toga cleaned every one of his wounds and then took the stapler, "I'm sorry Izuku, but this is gonna hurt." She then took one of the more major wounds on his arm and placed the stapler onto it, Click Click Click. She closed the wound and hated every single moment of it, because every time a staple came out his unconscious face contorted in pain.

"And...done!" She exclaimed, every wound had been bandaged and his head had been wrapped in gauze, so that the bleeding would be staunched and eventually stop. "Finally," Dabi had said from behind her, a memory played in Toga's mind, it was when she was about 12.

Dabi had walked through the door of the building clutching a hole in his shirt that was bleeding, "Dabi! You're back!" She exclaimed and ran for a hug, until she noticed that something was wrong with him"not now kid just help me with this." He sat down in a chair that was standing alone in the middle of the room. "Go get the first aid kit," he ordered her, but she already knew what was going on because she was already walking to get it. She came back a couple of moments later with a small box in her hands, she placed it beside him and he tore off his shirt. There was a small hole in the side of his stomach it was about the size of a gunshot wound from a .38 revolver, no smaller than a nickel, but no bigger than a quarter. "Do you know how to take out a bullet Toga?" Dabi had asked before he put the piece of wood into his mouth, it was so that his screams of pain wouldn't escape into the night sky. "It's not very different from taking tooth out," she took a small pair of tweezers out of the kit, "you just gotta be precise with a bullet. This'll hurt, so brace yourself Dabi," she looked up to see that he was biting down onto the sliver of wood.

She took a deep breath and squirmed the tweezers inside of the hole, the sounds of wood splintering were audible as Dabi bit down harder. The tweezers moved deeper and deeper until she couldn't move it any further, they were closed as they moved so she slowly opened them and moved them around the bullet. The bullet started to sluggishly move outwards and in a few long moments was removed, she held the bullet for Dabi to see. "You have to stop getting injured Dabi, we don't have nearly enough supplies for the future if this keeps happening!" That wasn't the real reason, the reason was because recently he's been coming home with a wound and she really didn't want to wait for him, only to find out that he had died.. She really loved him like a brother and hates to see him hurt. "You might wanna start biting down harder," she doused a small cloth in alcohol and placed it to the side. The stapler that was set aside was grabbed and she pinched the wound closed, she placed it onto his bare skin and pressed down until a click resided within the building. Muffled screams of agony came from Dabi as Toga placed the cloth over the wound and taped it onto his body, the noise died down and the wood fell out of his mouth. "Agreed," he said in response to what she said earlier.

"Now could you do me a favor Toga," a small blue light appeared from behind her. "Dabi?" "Step away from Izuku, or I will harm you" he threatened. "You wouldn't dare," she slowly turned back around to see him with a small blue flame floating above his hand, "y-you would dare. B-But why, we're basically family from all the time we've spent together! So why would you want to do this?" She questioned in anger and anguish, apparently the only family she had was willing to betray her within a moment's notice. "Sorry Toga, but I gotta do this for the league, you should know why I'm doing this, so please. Stay out of my way!" Tears built up In his eyes as his flames grew bigger and brighter, but Toga wasn't going to back down she only inched closer and closer to Izuku. "I'm not letting you take Izuku, you can't!" She screamed at him through tears, a single tear fell out of Dabi's eye, "you were always so stubborn. Goodbye Toga, I'm sorry..." His arm was aimed for her body as blue flames shot out of his hand, Toga's short life with Izuku had flashed before her eyes. The time that he accidentally confessed to her in the night made her heart skip a beat. The time they had fought against people who wanted them dead for separate reasons, but they won and she felt triumph despite the both of them nearly being murdered. Finally was this morning, where Izuku had cried for her safety because he thought she was dead causing her to feel stricken with grief. But the best moment, was right now. Izuku was suddenly in front of her, he placed his arm over her chest and she was pushed to the ground, the fire nearly consumed him, but a barrier was created right before the majority of flames came through. Sadly, he didn't stop all the flames from getting through, a small lick of flame had gone through the barrier and touched Izuku's bare skin. It burned his skin in an instant and disappeared leaving behind a scorch mark.

"YOU BASTARD!" Izuku's created a fist of wind below Dabi and punched him in the chin, knocking him out in one swift move. "No one will hurt my Toga," he was breathing heavily and was in pain all over, when he collapsed to his knees as the barrier broke. He looked back at Toga, "I-Izuku? Izuku!" She cried out in joy as she got up and hugged him around the neck and buried her face into it, but then she smelled that familiar scent of burning flesh. "W-Were you burnt by his quirk?" She asked him in a hurry, his head was hanging because he was exhausted by his wounds and the battle from earlier. Toga took advantage of the situation and looked at his torso again...there it was, the one thing she had hoped to not be there. A small scorch mark that could only come from Dabi's flames. "N-No...t-this can't happen, I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Tears came from her eyes as she hugged him tighter than she ever had, because...He will die.


	17. chapter 12 part 2

Change of Heart (IzuToga) - Chapter 12.5-F*ck Dabi - Page 2

There is a small scene of slight gore after the transition.

The scorch mark from Dabi's flames, was already growing larger. And it seemed like Izuku was in pain, "don't worry 'Zuku." Toga sounded desperate, was he truly going to die...Well, the answer to that is no. Toga twisted her head around, laying there should've been Dabi, but had miraculously vanished. "Fuck." She cursed the Bastard for doing this to her true love, the only one who could ever understand her. "There should be something upstairs to help," she turned her attention back to the unconscious Izuku. "Don't worry, I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy, just give me a minute." And with that she bolted off to the second floor to the building, which is where Dabi's room was. She climbed the stairs nearly falling on her face halfway up, and when she got to the door she found it to be locked. So Toga braced herself after taking a few steps back and slammed her body into the decrepit door, busting it down in an instant. She fell onto the ground of the room, there were words scribbled all over the walls as well as a few scorch marks from what should've been his quirk. She placed her palms on the ground and pushed herself up, Where is it? Was the only question that rang in her mind as she tore the room apart, she had remembered Dabi showing "it" to her once before, but it wasn't where he left it. She collapsed in the center of the room after searching for ten minutes, everything was either torn down or had fallen over due to her. She stared blankly at a wall as thoughts of Izuku dying flooded her mind...but she noticed something. Something, was wrong with the wall. The paint was chipped and it looked like there was something black in it.

She stood up amongst the chaos that she created and walked towards the wall, What's wrong with this wall? When she touched the wall, all the paint chipped away to reveal a hole that contained a box. It looked ancient, and as it touched the light she could see how messed up it was. There were dents, burns, and even cuts on the outer shell of it. She grabbed the latch and opened the box, and there they were. Two syringes filled with a black liquid. The liquid wasn't a cure to what was killing Izuku, but it slowed it down and dulled the pain. Too bad she only had half a dose, so it wouldn't last too long for him, maybe a week if she remembered properly. She closed the box and ran back to Izuku with it, as she ran past the entrance to the building she could see that Dabi still wasn't there, he had somehow disappeared, along with the cure for Izuku. She set the box in front of Izuku, the effects of his quirk had spread even further which was nearly to his neck. She opened the box and took out the syringes, "sorry Izuku," she tightened her grip around one, and slammed it into his chest. "This'll hurt!" She injected one after another, successfully staving off the spread of Dabi's quirk...but for how long?

She picked Izuku up and placed him on her back, fully knowing that Villains would come by soon if they already weren't outside. But he weighed a ton, though it was mostly muscle and because of his height. Toga took a step and nearly fell as his weight buckled onto her. She continued to walk, each step was prolonged. Her legs felt as if they were covered with lead. Regardless, she was determined to bring him to safety, to bring him towards home. She took a step into the crisp, and fresh air of the outdoors. She now realized that the building she grew up, had a faint scent of death within its walls. Despite how much she trusted Dabi, how much she treated him like a brother, like family. No matter how close they were, he still had betrayed her. Tried to kill her. He was truly evil. If it's for Izuku, I'll do anything...even if that means I have to kill you brother her feet were giving out from beneath her. The struggle to walk with Izuku proved to be too much for her body.

Toga fell onto her knees. She stared up at the stars, they were cruel and merciless for not granting her wishes as a child. And now was because they didn't stop Izuku from being mortally injured, which she had also wished for. "No." Her fist slammed into the pavement of the sidewalk. "I won't give up." Her body tensed. "I have to get up," her foot touched the ground. "I have to keep going...for you." Her voice trailed off as she ignored the pain exuding from her muscles. The aching roar of her muscles louder her mind, but she let no thoughts of giving in to it take over her mind. The only thought that was in control, was Izuku. The only one who could make her happy, was Izuku. The only one whom she could protect right now, was Izuku. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. The words that pulsed within her head got louder the more exhausted she got. Keep going. Keep Going. Keep going! Keep Going!! KEEP GOING!!!

The voice within her mind roared, was it her sensibility? Or her psychotic side speaking? She was too exhausted to even question it as she continued on her path. Her eyes darted back and forth. Scanning her surroundings. Looking for any sign of a villain. So far nothing, nothing except the slow creeping exhaustion that was going to take over soon. But to her, what was exhaustion? Was it the ability to give up? Or the thought that came after accomplishing something tough? Regardless of her set of morals, she walked. Each step sent a wave of pain into the rest of her body. Was all of this really worth it? The grunts and groans that came from Izuku with each step really proved to her that it was.

So close, but yet so far. How long would it actually take her to get back? How long until the sickeningly sweet scent of his blood subsided? This was another burden placed onto her back, and it was due to her quirk. She always craved blood, but had suppressed it enough so that she wouldn't want anymore. Until tonight, the night that Izuku had nearly been killed. Blood slowly seemed out of his smaller wounds, it wasn't too much. But it became more and more with each step. And with each step Toga took a step back into the real world. Not the one that she was imagining in her own mind. How long? How long un- her thoughts were interrupted by a large crash that came from behind her. She looked back, she didn't know when the last time she blinked was, but apparently it was quite a bit of time. Because her eyes teared as soon as she closed them. Dust kicked up everywhere around what had landed on the ground. A tall muscular figure arose from the shadows, suddenly one of it's eyes became distorted as it shone a brilliant blue. The figure took a step towards Toga, and she took one step back. With every step it took she stepped back, was this how she and Izuku would end, by a Nomu? The dust subsided and Toga saw the figure. It was someone who hated her guts, someone that would rather have her behind bars than anything else. All Might stood in place with his arm outstretched towards them.

"What were you doing with Izuku?" He questioned as they flew towards UA with the help of his quirk. As soon as he saw Izuku's condition, All Might picked him and Toga up and jumped off towards the school, probably to get Izuku healed by Recovery Girl. "I WAS FIXING UP HIS WOUNDS AFTER I FOUND HIM UNCONCIOUS!" She had to scream to hear her own voice, hell she didn't even believe that he could hear her. But how did she find him? Did she really know that he would end up there? Or was it because of someone or something else? He touched the ground and jumped off in an instant. She glanced over at Izuku in All Might's other arm, he was still out of it, but the constant pain that was coming from the ever growing effects of Dabi's quirk Cremation. It would slowly consume him and turn him to ash and dust within half an hour if Toga hadn't administered a sort of cure for it. It slowed the process down by a lot, but half a dose would last about a week. There is no real cure that he created, and the only one he had ever told her about. Was to effectively Kill Dabi. It was a theory though, so there was a possibility that it would never work at all. But still, she was determined to save him, even if it meant becoming a Villain again.

She sat next to Izuku's partially healed body, Recovery Girl would've killed him if his stamina wasn't fully replenished, so she had to stop halfway through his treatment. She lifted the blanket covering his chest and got a closer look at it. The skin that was affected was gray like ashes, and there was a faint blue light coming from underneath. The skin was the affects of Dabi's quirk. And because of how far it had spread she grew angry. The amount of gray that she saw made her thirst for killing become deeper. But it wasn't a random killing, no, it was to KILL DABI NO MATTER WHAT. Because of how much pain he had inflicted on her boyfriend he was going to feel that same pain, and even more...But, his eyes had fluttered open as she thought that. "T-Toga," his voice was weak. "W-Why does my chest burn?" Tears of agony flowed from the corners of his eyes, how much pain was he really in?! "Please, just make it stop..." His voice quivered as he grabbed her hand and tightened his grip on it. "I-It burns~" Toga didn't know how to respond to him, she slowly found the words, but was too late."IT BURNS!" He began to claw at his chest, causing flecks of his skin to fly about. The beeping of the hart monitor next to them quickened as Toga tried to stop him from digging into his skin. "IT BURNS! JUST GET RID OF THE PAIN!! PLEASE!!!!" He begged her. Toga's heart snapped when she looked at his face. Agony was written all over it. Was it really this painful? Was it driving her boyfriend to the brink of insanity. "Somebody help me with Izuku!" She yelled out. He fought against her weak grip that was holding him back from making his self inflicted wounds any worse. She couldn't do anything in this situation, and so she witnessed Izuku carve enough of his skin out to produce scars that would last a lifetime. At least the burning sensation had gone down for Izuku, but it was still plaguing his chest. And he was about to tear more when Recovery girl came out of her back room in a hurry. She had a syringe filled with some sort of liquid, which she injected directly into his neck. His movements started to slow as the two women held his arms down. And he eventually passed out again. Toga let go of his hands, and tumbled backwards into a wall, which she slid down with her back to it. She held her head, "you know it hurts me to see you in pain Izuku..." She stifled her sobs as tears came down her face. But she felt something unexpected wrap around her, a loving embrace of a mother like figure.

"I know you got something hidden up your sleeve, I know you can save Izuku." After hugging the elderly woman for a few more minutes she stood up and looked back at Izuku, his wounds weren't that bad, there was only a small amount of blood. Still it made her skin crawl knowing that he could do that to himself just to relieve some pain from his body. "I-I'm going to be gone," she looked at Izuku as she spoke. "I don't know for how long, and I don't know if I'll be back, but I will save you Izuku. Even if that mean I have to go through hell, even if that means I die, even if that means I have to become a killer again! I won't give up, not when it comes to you," she walked over and grabbed his hand. Blood caked his fingernails and his skin was stuck underneath his small finger nails. "Promise me if I don't come back that you'll remember me. And you," she looked at Recovery Girl. "Please watch over him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself anymore, I won't be able to bear it if he does." RG nodded, so Toga turned back towards Izuku and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Hopefully I'll be back, goodbye Izuku..." She squeezed his hand and reluctantly let go, "don't tell anyone about me leaving Recovery Girl." She said as she walked towards the window, she opened it and jumped out into the night again. She was on the hunt for Dabi, and she wouldn't stop until one of them died. Tears dotted her face as she thought of Izuku dying before the quirk could be stopped, but quickly dropped any of those thoughts. Her mind and will steeled, her fists clenched at her sides, and a small fire of determination was lit behind her eyes. She was prepared to kill again, if only to protect the person she loves. A faint picture of the scar encrusted face of Dabi appeared in her mind, she was filled with courage and vigor as she walked out into the night.

Sorry if this chapter was a mess, It's more of a transitional chapter and I don't really know hw to write those as well, since it seems like there's a lot more detail than anything. Anyways, enough of me whining about myself, I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless of the quality. Peace out.


	18. chapter 13

Change of Heart (IzuToga) - Chapter 13-A Depressing Murder - Page 2

Toga had no clue where the villains had gone, all she knew was that the old bar had been destroyed. Maybe some were captured by All Might, since there were spaces within the rubble where it looked like a person once laid. But she highly doubted it, because somehow Kurogiri had teleported Dabi somewhere. "Where? Where did they go?" She was desperate, she didn't know when the "cure" would end, maybe a week if she was lucky. She had her hand on her head, and sighed in despair as she tried to pinpoint where they had gone. That's when a small purple hole appeared in thin air.

It started to open up and Kurogiri walked out of it, he looked directly at Toga, not in surprise, or even anger. "Ah, I expected to find you here. You know that you angered Tomura by turning hero, personally I don't care. I only came here to bring you back with me," this was her one shot! Her one chance to kill Dabi! "Fine," she extended one of her hands. "Then lead the way Kuro," he gently took her hand and led her through a portal. Kurogiri never liked to hurt people without reason, but he did bring her to the enemy base so his intentions were unclear.

As soon as the world around her materialized, she felt a sharp pain hit her directly in the stomach. Toga spat out the air that was present within her lungs, and fell to the ground on her knees. She looked up at her attacker, "Should've known you would do this Shigaraki." Tomura stood over her, he was still wounded because of Izuku's attack from earlier. "Well I gotta get payback somehow, you betrayed the League, and your boyfriend beat me earlier. So as the villain of this game, I have to get payback. That's why Izuku is currently dying, so that you can suffer while he dies, and it's all by my hand!" He was in ecstasy, he was a true sadistic villain that loved to kill.

Toga had noticed that they were continuously moving around, as if they were in a vehichle. "Hey Dabi, watch her until we get to the new place." Dabi, who was sitting against a wall nodded as he got up and dragged Toga to where he was sitting. "Ow ow ow ow!" She cried out in pain, she was dragged by her hair. "I'll fucking kill you Dab-" she was punched straight in the face. "Just shut up and stop whining, or I'll have to Izuku you." Which was a metaphor for using his quirk, "I thought of you like a brother. So then why betray me, I really trusted you." "Why? Because I never gave a shit about you, not once did I ever want to protect you." He smacked her across the face, "Now be quiet until we arrive."

Toga didn't know if the pain from the slap stung more, or his words. But as she looked him in the eyes, she could see the slightest amount of remorse. Enough to make him look away from her teary eyed face. For the rest of the ride, both Toga and Dabi stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

When they arrived Shigaraki was the one to bring her off, he didn't tighten his entire hand around her wrist. Because she would lose her hand, and also ruin the fun of being tortured if she was already in pain before it started. He dragged Toga behind himself, she resisted the urge to protest, in fear that a part of her would be disentigrated. She went down a couple of completely white hallways before Shigaraki stopped in front of a door. He opened it and threw her within, "i'll be back in a few, so just prepare for the fun." She sighed, halfway through the trip one of the villains she didn't even notice, suggested to search her for any weapons. She didn't have anything to protect herslef with, only her own wits...and a small knife that she hid at the bottom of her shoe. She decided it would be the best to wait and then use it at some point during her, hopefully, short stay wherever she was being held.

After sitting alone in the dark for a short while, Shigaraki came back, with a professional doctor at his side. "Get the hell in there," he pushed the doctor onto the ground of he room, and turned on the room's light. "You're going to fix up the lady here," he used the term loosely, because Toga was a murderer in the past. "W-What do you mean fix up? What are you going to do?!" The doctor shook in place, he was frightened by Tomura, he was fairly disturbing. "You'll see," Tomura slowly walked over to Toga, his steps echoed throughout the hollowed room. She continued to back up away from him, until she hit a wall. Tomura then grabbed her by the neck, all of his fingers rested upon her throat, activating his quirk. Slowly the skin covering her neck broke down and turned to dust. He took his hand away and blood started to trickle down her neck, he then lifted her shirt and turned her over, ignoring her cries of pain and agony. He was getting excited by her shrill screams, and wanted even more, so he placed both of his hands and disentigrated more than just the skin, he went well below that. Enough dissapeared for her blood to leak out of the wound.

Tomura didn't come back to torture her until three days later. She couldn't tell when the sun set, nor when it rose. But she thought he came three days after the first time, now would be the best time to launch her plan. "I ha-ve a pla-n," her voice was the only part of her that didn't heal. In time it would fix itself, still it was broken and only certain syllables sounded out properly. Anyways, she spoke to the doctor in her room, told him everything, except that she had a knife on her. She couldn't allow this man to foil her plan of murder, otherwise there'd be no way to save herself and Izuku. Tomura walked into the room, his walk hinted to her that he was drunk. "It's time hic for your punishment," he said as he gripped her throat. This time only four of his fingers were on her throat, also he was pulling her shirt up. "Wait, stop!" She urged, he already had her shirt off when she spoke. He was ogling her breasts, which means he was defenseless. So she took a grip on the back of his head, and quickly slammed it into the wall that was behind her.

"Fuck-in' Pe-rv," Toga wanted to keep her chastity for Izuku, and Izuku only. She knocked him out as soon as his head hit the wall, as it slid down it left behind a small trail of blood. She had hoped there would be enough for her quirk to last at least 10 minutes, but there was only a bump and a small open wound. "Fin-ally, I get t-o sta-b you," she took off her sock and shoe, a switchblade popped fell out of her sock and clattered to the ground. She held it up to her face, this was her trusty weapon, it could cut deep and fast. And so, she plunged it into his arm, she didn't want the League to be further angered with them, so she had to keep him alive. Blod pulled from the gash in his arm, enough for her to transform into him for a while. She held up his arm to her mouth, and began to drink his blood, it tasted bitter and nasty, kinda like beer. But she knew it was much stronger, more refined because it burnt as it went down her throat. "Blegh, th-at was ba-d," she didn't sound like herself anymore, her voice was gruff and exactly like Tomura's only a bit deeper because of her hoarse throat. He closed the door when he entered, but hadn't locked it in his drunked stupor, so she quickly exited the room in his outfit, and with his face.

She had around nine minutes to find Dabi and kill him, but she had no idea where to go looking, so she went left. She ventured through the halls for three minutes until she came across an open room, where Dabi actually was. Good thing he was all by himself, this would make it easy to kill him. ""Shigaraki, your back! Was Toga not a good enough torture doll? C'mon, let's finish our shots," She wanted to ask him one more thing, so she decided to act like Tomura for a bit. "Here, finish your shot of Vodka," she listened to him, who was surprisingly jovial, and downed the alcohol in the little glass in an instant. Her face nearly scrunched up as it hit her tongue, but she endured it and didn't let it bother her. "Toga, I know your not Shigaraki, he doesn't like vodka, only whiskey and some types of beer. I want to tell you something before you kill me though, I nver even wanted things to turn out this way," tears suddenly dtreamed down his face. "I had to burn Izuku, otherwise my brother would be killed, I-I just couldn't let that happen." He continued to stare at a wall as he spoke, "I never wanted to hurt you either, you always were like a sister to me." Tears came out of Toga's eyes, she took the switchblde from her pocket and tightened her grip on it's handle. "So please Toga, make sure nothing happens to Shouto after you kill me." "I-I'm sor-ry Dabi," "It's Toya, and I'm sorry too Himiko." He got up from his seat and hugged her, "I'm sor-ry Toya, I'm so sor-ry." The blade flung open and dove into his gut, she twisted the blade around and blood came out of his mouth. "I did-n't wa-nt to kil-l you, I-I'm so sor-ry." Even though he said all those mean things to her, and acted like an asshole to her, she forgave him, because they were all superficial. She gently lowered him to the ground, blood was pooling beneath him. He took her hand and tightened his grip around it before it suddenly disappeared, along with his life force.

She looked at his now still body, she felt horrible about what she did, but had suggested he knew it was for the greater good. She ran back down the hall and to the room she was previously in, she opened the door and ushered the doctor to come with her. Wait, where's the exit?Minutes passed as she turned random corners with the man who helped her following close by. Half an hour passed before she came across an enemy, it seemed as if they were guarding the exit. She held out her hand and stopped the man, she put a finger to her lip and raised three fingers, one by one they lowered, after the last one fell she rushed the guard. Blade in hand she stabbed the person in the stomach and pushed them against the wall. She pulled the blade out and ran out of the door into the dark of the night. She took deep breaths as she ran through the clean air, where was she? Howm long had she been in there? But better yet was how longuntil she regretted killing her only family? She didn't think though, the only thing on her mind was Izuku, she couldn't wait to see him safe and back to health again. So her thoughts of hope, pushed her, pushed her to run faster and harder than she currently was. "I'm com-ing Izu-ku, jus-t wai-t f-or me."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took the entire day to write, which continuously pissed me off because of the shitty keyboard I have to use. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Peace out!**


	19. chapter 14

Change of Heart (IzuToga) - Chapter 14-Quirkless - Page 2

After what felt like days of running and resting, Toga had made it back to the UA dorms...or what had remained of them...The whole area within a mile or so of it, was destroyed. Presumably by the League that she had just "weakened" by killing a single member. "What the hell happened? Where's Izuku?!" She asked herself in a panicked state, she ran towards an untouched building which pushed her already weakened body even further than before. Not once did she think about herself for the past few days, the only thought that plagued her mind was the thought of being reunited with him. With Izuku. She tripped over something as she ran and planted herself face first into the ground. She propped herself up, "C'mon Himiko. Don't give up just yet," She said as she used the remnants of her strength to get off the floor. Her ankle was sprained so she had to limp towards the building. "Please be okay Izuku." She pleaded, obviously not expecting an actual response from anyone.

She was nearly at the entrance to the building, when it suddenly flung towards her. Izuku stumbled out of the door, blood oozing from a gaping wound in his torso. "wh-y did you leave me t-o die, Toga," he wheezed our. He then fell on his knees, the light fading from his eyes as he continued his descent to the ground. "N-NOOOO!" Her voice broke as she cried out in pain. Izuku, the one she had loved, would die in front of her own eyes. She scrambled over to his body and grasped it, "IZUKU! YOU CAN'T DIE, not yet!" She yelled, but it was too little, too late. Izuku Midoriya...was officially dead...

In a completely dark, white room there was a single chair in the center of that. Someone with blonde hair was bound and gagged to it, they seemed to be unconscious. A light shone into the room when a door was opened, a slim framed teen stood within it. "This is too much fun Kurogiri!" Tomura shouted as he flicked the light switch on the wall to his left. "It would appear to be, Tomura." Kurogiri said as he walked into the room behind Shigaraki, "This new power of mine..." A black aura with a red outline consumed his hands. "...Is much better than his version." "Do not be disgraceful Shigaraki! Master had a plan, and that was to pass his torch onto a worthy successor, not some brat!" Tomura stopped his advance to the figure in the center, "Kurogiri." He lowered his voice "You know how much I am capable of now." A low growl escaped his lips, causing the older man to be quiet for a few seconds. "I do know...master," he said with a distasteful look on his smokey face. "Good, now let's continue torturing this worthless traitor," a light had flickered on in the center of the room. Toga was sitting, small twitchy movements came from her. Her eyes were shut tight, as if she was having a horrible nightmare...one that Tomura induced...

"Let's go back to the group of assholes Kurogiri, I'm getting tired of using this useless dream quirk on her." He has stolen that from a regular man, along with his life essence. He had also taken a quirk from a pro hero, one that could induce a perpetual sleep on a person, as long as the user had stamina for it. Which Tomura surely did. "Alright Master," Kurogiri bowed as Handy man walked past him and out of the room. As soon as He was out of earshot Kurogiri spoke, "Incessant brat. You're lucky that you have two people on your side in this complex Toga, otherwise you'd die. Anyways," he continued speaking to the sleeping Toga. "Dabi wanted me to send you away with this," he pulled a small blue vial from his bartenders uniform. "I shouldn't be doing this right now, but he really wanted me too...plus, I do take pity on you when you're like this. Here," he took the vial and placed it in the only place it'd be safe. In a sort of bandage wrapping she was wearing around her breasts, it effectively worked as a bra. "Kurogiri! Hurry the fuck up!" He yelled from another room, "Alright Master Tomura! Good luck Miss Himiko, May your nightmares end when I teleport you away." He quickly unbound her arms and legs, and teleported her with the chair to a location that was near UA. He may have had a large range, but it wasn't infinite.

Toga's eyes opened wide, "IZUKU!" She yelled out, her breathing becoming erratic, it was as if she was going through a panic attack. She couldn't get the fear of his death out of her mind. Her eyes frantically looked around her, she was on top of something that overlooked a city. Presumably in Musutafu, because she could see the USJ in the distance. "Please. Be alright," She said between stunted breaths. Her eyes darted to the U shaped building that was nearby and it didn't seem to be damaged whatsoever. Toga's breath slowed down to a relatively normal pace, "Okay, he's safe...but how will I get down?" She looked around the rooftop for any entrance to the main building. When her eyes landed on it, she could tell that it's automatically be locked. Regardless, she still had to try, and to her surprise someone walked out onto the roof as she gripped the handle.

"T-Thank you for getting me off of this roof," Toga said to the man as she walked down several flights of stairs next to him. "I don't see why you should thank me, I was told that there was someone stuck on the roof. So, I just helped," he said, Toga still felt thankful towards him. Because without him, who knows how long she'd be stuck on the roof with no way down. After several minutes The man had left halfway through Toga's journey to ground level, which she already accomplished. She was now outside on the street, trying to find her own way to UA. "Now, where should I go? Left, or right?" She didn't know her way around Musutafu, she really left that for Izuku to do. Somehow he knew the city like it was the back of his hand. "Hey," someone said as they tapped her shoulder. "Do you need directions?" Toga turned her head to see a black haired man with a leather jacket on. Something alerted her that he was dangerous as soon as she saw him, but she was deadlier than he could ever imagine. "Yeah. I do. How do I get to UA from here?" "Oh, I can take you there. C'mon, follow me!" He exclaimed as he began to walk while pumping his fist in the air. Why did he seem so excited about this?

Toga began to follow the man as he led her down alleys, streets, and even side streets with markets in them. "We should be right next to UA right after we go through this alley, miss!" Toga had constantly looked behind her, checking if there was anyone tailing her. There were absolutely none. "Okay," she murmured as she followed the man. The alley was fairly dark, so she lost the man when he ran further into it. "Hello?" She called out, there was no noise which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She inhaled and held her breath, trying to listen for any noises. Where did that asshole run off to? What is he planning? She felt a breath upon the back of her neck, so she kicked what was behind her. She stumbled because she ended up kicking nothing but air. "C'mon guys! She's easy pickings! I can't keep this up for much longer!" The man from earlier shouted. "Alright boss!" Shouted several voices that were around her. What was odd, was none of the voices had a body.

Toga put her back to the wall, several sets of footsteps sounded like they were coming towards her. So, she punched the air closest to her and ended up colliding with something that had a face. That man's quirk makes people invisible to me. Alright, that's easy to deal with, all I have to do is- her thoughts were interrupted by something that pulled her. Nothing had touched her when she was pulled. "We got her boss!" Shouted a body less voice, something was keeping her down on the ground. Suddenly she could see everything in the alley way, including the men. One of their boots was pushing her down, when more pressure was applied she was pushed further down. She felt something that was in her "bra" which caused her to peer down. Inside was a small knife and a blue vial, she slowly inched he ran towards her upper body when the men were distracted among themselves. She grabbed the knife, "Hey, you don't 'have' me." She opened the tiny blade and stabbed the man's ankle. She pushed herself off of the ground and slashed his throat. When did either of those items get there? "Come on! Just try and attack me assholes!" She held the knife like it was a dagger.

"Tch, with pleasure," her knife was pulled away from her hand telepathically. Toga ran towards the man who now held her blade and kicked it out of his hand. It clattered to the ground, she held it and punched the man in his jaw. She then shoved it upwards, blood spattered into her semi open mouth, but she didn't transform. "H-Holy shit boss! She's fucking crazy!" Toga looked at the last two standing, who were near one another, with bloodlust in her eyes. "I know! But use your goddamn quirk on her!" Toga began to run at them when a stone wall appeared in front of the two. "Damn. I can't get them...Or can I?" She was staring at the walls next to her. She stepped on the wall and jumped off of it. She grabbed onto the top of the wall and pulled herself up. She could see the two men running out of the alley, but they suddenly disappeared. She took aim to where one was, and threw her knife, she heard a gargle of blood and a thud on the ground. The illusion faded away and the man who created the rock wall was left alive. "You're not getting away!" She jumped off of the wall and sprinted towards the person. She was behind him when his neck was snapped. His body went limp as if fell to the ground, "Better than dying by my hands I guess. Now, why didn't my quirk activate earlier?" She walked over to the man with a knife in the back of his neck. She bent down and dipped her finger into the blood, she tasted it and wanted to transform...but couldn't.

"What the hell! What's going on with my quirk!? How the fuck did I get here?! And why do I have this!?" She yelled as she grabbed the vial from inside her "bra." She looked closer, and could see something white under the cap. She knew that she didn't kill Dabi, obviously because she suddenly woke up on a roof top. So, she was automatically desperate to save Izuku. She also thought that this was a cure, because it was similar to the fluid that slowed it down. She unscrewed the cap in an attempt to see what it was, but a tiny note popped out of it. It nearly fell into the blood, luckily she caught it. She capped the vial before opening the note, she read the open note. "This is the cure, so do not depend on me for anything else. You're old enough to take care of yourself, Toga." She knew it was from Dabi because of his handwriting. "Well would you look at that, thank you, Dabi." Tears silently flowed from her eyes, "thank you so much."

After the tears stopped coming, she stood up and walked out of the bloodbath of the alleyway. She took the knife from the man, and changed out of her bloody shirt by exchanging it with the man who snapped his neck. It was fairly large on her, but it worked, so she walked into the bright light and found herself in front of UA. "I guess he was leading me to UA. What a dumbass," she muttered as she crossed the street and entered the school's grounds. Nearly everything was deserted, there was only the few teachers that weren't currently patrolling for villains plus Recovery girl who was watching over Izuku. The alarms didn't blare when she walked through them, which was odd because she didn't have her ID on her. Still, she walked towards the main building and turned left, where the nurses office was. She opened the door and stepped inside, she let out a small gasp as she saw something she didn't expect.

She saw Izuku, standing upright...but, his back was ashen gray. "I-Izuku?" He turned around with a bright smile on his face, "You're finally back Himiko!" He walked over and picked her up, they silently hugged for a minute before Toga spoke up. "I'm glad you can walk, but can you please set me down and drink this?" She was on the ground and she pulled out the vial from her "bra," then handed it to Izuku. "What is it?" He questioned, "Its the cure for what's ailing you, so please drink it." She seriously said, Izuku uncapped the vial, and drank from it. Toga stared at his chest hoping that the ashen marks would fade, but they didn't. It just seemed to stop their spread. "Umm, how do you feel Izu-Kun?" "Better, mainly because you're here though," he kissed her on the cheek. "Same here Izu~ same here," she repeated as she wrapped her arms around him, tears building up in her eyes.

They got back to their dorm room when Toga spoke up. "Hey, Izuku. Can I tell you something important?" He nodded quietly, "I don't think I have a quirk anymore..." "What!? Toga, that's a horrible joke!" "It's not a joke Izuku! I'd never lie to you, here, let me show you." She pulled out the blade she had cleaned and sliced the top layer of Izuku's skin. A small amount of blood came out, "Did that hurt?" She asked, it was fairly rude for her to just cut him, but he seemed to not mind. "No it didn't, just hurry up and change into me. Please." He sounded entirely serious, "Alright then." She licked his blood, it just tasted like copper and iron. Which wasn't normal for her, because to her all blood tasted different, his should've tasted like smoke and ash. But it didn't. She also, didn't transform when she invested more. "See. Something happened when I was gone..." she laid her head on Izuku's chest. He stroked her hair with one hand and clenched his fist tightly with the other. So he isn't dead...I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD, EVEN IF IT ENDS ME!!! Izuku thought, But how did he survive?

Sorry about being dead for a week or so...I'm bad at consistently writing...regardless! I hope you liked the chapter. Peace out everyone!


	20. chapter 15

Change of Heart (IzuToga) - Chapter 15~A Fight With the Strongest Student? - Page 3

"How does a man survive without a heart? In fact, I could've sworn the light had faded from his eyes. But, could there be a quirk that prevents death? Or at least reanimate a corpse? Just what could his actual quirk do when he was alive?" Izuku thoughts plagued his mind that entire night, going so far as to prevent him from sleeping. Toga, on the other hand, had fallen asleep, completely exhausted from her accomplishments that she didn't want to tell Izuku. But soon enough, he had drifted off to sleep, only to find himself in a nightmare.

It all began, with fire. Izuku was surrounded by it, raging against his barren skin. He was broken, beat, and scarred. He looked down and saw there were scorch marks and various sizes of cuts adorned upon his flesh. "What happened? Where am I?!" he demanded, but his words fell upon deaf ears. He stumbled forward, looking for anyone or anything among the flames. But alas, he had fallen down on his battered knees and into the fire. It didn't pain him whatsoever, although there was something just beyond his line of sight did. He saw through the flames, two silhouettes, one medium and one small that was similar to Toga. The fire was swept away and he could see, In fact, he could tell that it was Toga! And Shigaraki was choking her already dead body.

Izuku shot up in his bed, stifling a scream of fright by biting down hard onto his own tongue. A cold sweat ran from his forehead and face, all the way down to his back and abs. Toga sat up in a hurry "Huh? Izuku what's wrong!?" she asked, rubbing circles into his back to calm him down. He gasped roughly, choking on the bile that was rising in his throat. Seeing his girlfriend alive calmed him down, but he was still shaky from his nightmare. "J-Just a horrifying dream. T-There's nothing to worry about T-Toga." His breath had slowed down as he stared down at his lap.

"Izuku..." "I'm fine, see Himiko-Chan?" a slight smile appeared on his face and tears ran down his cheeks as he looked her in the face. He was still terrified, but he needed to show her that everything was alright. Izuku tried to muster up any courage he had, but it all crumbled away as he looked at her. He lowered his head onto her lap and sobbed, "It's okay Izuku-kun. It's okay, there's nothing to worry about anymore. I'm here for you, as I will always be." She ran a hand through his hair, just what made him break down like this? Toga wondered. She'd understand if he didn't want to speak about his nightmare. Especially in the early hours of the day.

After a while, Izuku had fallen asleep on her lap. Though Toga continued to stroke his hair and watch over him, she believed it would ward off any nightmares he might've had. She had fallen asleep after a couple of hours of watching her boyfriend. They would both need the rest before all of the students would come back to the school dorms for class that would begin tomorrow.

Toga was awakened by a loud slam that had sounded off in the shared living room. It was accompanied by a loud yell. "I'LL KILL THAT FUCKING NERD IF HE SO MUCH AS SHOWS HIS FACE!" She looked down at her lap to see that Izuku wasn't there. "*Yawn* He must already be awake...ummm. Izuku, what are you doing?" Toga was looking towards the window, where Izuku struggled in getting it open. "Just *Groan* trying to escape before Katsuki *Groan* tries to attack me." A puzzled look appeared on her face, "Well stop it. You need to rest, you're still recovering from your wounds..." Her eyes lowered down to his barren chest, his skin was still ashen and scorched. "Please, just quit while you're ahead," he sighed and stopped. "I guess...I guess you're right..." Izuku walked over to Toga and flicked her in the forehead.

"Jeez," Toga rubbed her forehead swiftly. "That hurt Izu~ Now, as an apology...would you mind telling me about your nightmare that you had earlier?" He sat down, resting his head against the rough wall. "I imagined being burnt to ash by Dabi's flames, the pain was agonizing and it still felt real when I suddenly awoke." He didn't feel comfortable with telling her a lie, yet he didn't want to scare her with what he said. "I couldn't imagine how painful it was...I'm sorry Izuku."

"You have no reason to apologize, I chose to risk my life because I couldn't see you hurt..." Toga looked down at her hands, they gripped at her pajama pants that Izuku insisted that she wore before going to bed. She'd usually fall asleep in her bra and panties, but Izuku obviously wasn't ready for that so she just wore his clothing to bed. "Toga...I'd only ever risk my safety and sanity to protect you, and only you." Izuku's hands had made their way to her own, he held her dainty hands and lifted them upwards. He lowered his head and kissed her white knuckles...they were at peace. Until the door to their room shot open.

Katsuki was standing in the doorway, he had his usual scowl on his face, though it seemed to be even angrier. "DEKU!" He walked further into the room, but an invisible wall of wind blocked him from entering. "Yes Katsuki," Izuku was obviously annoyed. "HOW DARE YOU HAVE YOUR VILLAIN FRIENDS ATTACK UA! HOW LOW CAN A PERSON STEEP TO, UNTIL THEY BECOME GARBAGE LIKE YOU?!" He asked furiously, "Apparently not as low as you." Izuku turned his attention back on Toga.

Katsuki's hand twitched and he launched an open palm at the wall...It seemed that he only slammed it down against the wall, his quirk didn't activate. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY QUIRK, ASSHOLE?!" "Simple, I took the moisture from the air that surrounds you and created a small barrier that keeps any water vapor from getting to you. Now, would you kindly leave?" Izuku's voice was scornful and he didn't expect Katsuki to listen. But he did...only to be replaced by Kirishima. Who was going to try and stop Bakugou. "Mornin' Midoriya." He casually said, Izuku only replied with a small wave of his hand.

"What's wrong with your skin? Why is it so...ashy?" After letting go of Toga's hand, Izuku sighed and turned to face Kirishima. "I don't really think it matters to you, it's not like a hero would care about a 'villain.'' Izuku said sarcastically, "You're not wrong, but you aren't a villain." He then walked off, "huh...? I'm not a villain...Heh. What a load of bull." Izuku murmured before turning back to Toga and shutting the door. "Was I too much of a dick?" Toga just nodded, Izuku let out an exasperated sigh as he hung his head low.

"Dammit. Why can't I be nice to anyone other than you?" Izuku raised his head and looked at Toga. "Never mind, I'm not nice to anyone, not even you." A smirk appeared on his face as he spoke. "You're a dumbass Izuku!" She said before karate chopping him in the head. It wasn't too hard, but it was enough to send him down into her lap. His nose was touching the area directly below her waist. A wild blush manifested itself on their faces and Izuku's head quickly rocketed back to what it was. "S-Sorry T-Toga," he stuttered. "N-No, It was m-my f-fault anyway!" Their eyes didn't make contact with each other because of how nervous they were. The day passed in an instant after that, seeing as neither of them had the courage to strike up a conversation for an hour or so after the incident.

————————The Next Day—————————

After the bell rang, Aizawa-Sensei walked in, a serious look adorned his face. "We'll be doing something rather important for your first day back here. Because of the recent villain attack, it seems to me that we need to speed up your training. Which is why we'll be spending the next week with class B to improve your fighting abilities. But that's not it, there are also three people that'll help you and I'd like for you to meet them. Get in here." He sternly said. The sliding door opened and three people with drastically different appearances and personalities stepped into the room. "The Big Three!" several people in the class shouted out, including Izuku.

"Would you kindly introduce yourselves before we get started with today's training." Aizawa calmly said before sipping up his yellow sleeping bag. "Alright, Tamaki! You should go first!" The blue haired girl said, "W-What? Y-You know I don't want to Nejire...besides, I only see them as potatoes. It scares me..." a sullen looking boy spoke. "Fine then. Hello everybody, this guy is Tamaki Amajiki. Don't let his personality get the better of you, he's just a chicken!" "Hey," Tamaki said, "I just don't like talking to people Nejire..." as the two of them talked, the third one with blonde hair and a plain looking face stared at Izuku.

Story continues below

"It seems like you guys lack any sort of rationality," Aizawa said to the boy. "Don't worry Eraserhead! I am the key performer here today after all!" He began to walk towards Izuku's desk, "I'm Mirio Togata! And I'd like to see how you'd all do in a fight against me! But, Eraserhead. This is the boy who fought off the villain attack recently?" Mirio said as he planted his hand down on Izuku's desk. Before Aizawa could respond, Bakugou shot up from his seat. "As if he'd do that, HE'S JUST A GODDA-" Aizawa's capture device shot out from his sleeping bag and wrapped itself around Katsuki's mouth, effectively shutting him the fuck up. "Be quiet in my class Katsuki Bakugou, or I'll make you." His eyes glowed red from within, "But yes, Mirio, he is."

A small bead of sweat appeared on Izuku's forehead as Mirio smiled widely. "Alright, then how would you like to fight me. A one on one battle, between whatever your name is and myself." "It's I-Izuku Midoriya Togata-Senpai..." "I'll take that as a yes then! Eraserhead, are you alright with this?" He tore his simple gaze from Izuku and looked at Aizawa. "Sure, just don't utterly destroy him." Izuku didn't know whether he should be proud that he was singled out for a fight with possibly the strongest student in the school. Or whether he should be frightened because of what Aizawa just said...

The entirety of class 1-A and some of class B were currently in the Gamma Gymnasium. Izuku was facing towards Mirio, both of them had their gym uniforms on. "Are you ready to fight Mirio, Izu-kun?" Toga asked from the sidelines, "No. But, I've gotta try, otherwise, I would be a coward, not a hero." He smiled at her, but it quickly faded when Katsuki opened his mouth up. "You aren't a hero that anyone will ever need, Deku!" Izuku was going to retort, but Mirio spoke up. "If he's your classmate, then why are you calling him a villain? Isn't he trying to atone for what he did all those years ago?" Izuku lost focus, so Mirio does know who I am. Then why did he want to fight me? What are his motives? He couldn't think further into that thought. "Begin!" Aizawa said.

Izuku looked at Mirio as his clothes started to be absorbed into him. Many of the people in the gathered crowd shielded their eyes from his nudity. "Y-Your clothing...it just fell off," Izuku said as he looked away. "Ahh, sorry. Let me adjust this," a few seconds later and he'd have pants on. "You shouldn't leave yourself wide open, Mr. Big-Shot!" Izuku shouted as he shot lightning at Mirio, but it just phased right through him. Just as I thought, his quirk allows him to pass through anything. Izuku took to the skies as soon as Mirio passed through the ground. How will I be able to damage him...? Maybe if I get him to stand on the ground an- Izuku was interrupted by a sudden first to his chin. He looked down at Mirio who had his fist in Izuku's jaw. He smiled before he sent Izuku rocketing by pushing against him. Izuku hit the ceiling of the gymnasium, he was dazed, but recovered in time and dodged another punch from Mirio. "This is gonna be tough if I'm going to beat him." He rubbed his jaw free of any pain before flying towards the ground.

Mirio shot through the ground and punched Izuku directly in the stomach...or at least, he would've. If that was actually the real Izuku. Instead, Mirio's fist collided with water. He took a quick glance around, there were tons of Izuku's within the room and they were all moving around in the same fashion. Which one is the real one? Mirio thought before he went into the ground once again. He shot up and destroyed another fake Izuku before landing on the ground. So that's how his quirk works...interesting. Izuku watched as his clones were destroyed as they moved closer to Mirio. A small but fast blade of wind was sent towards Togata's Achilles heel. It didn't hit him, it passed through and hit the ground. "Hah! There you are!" Mirio turned on his heel and sprinted towards Izuku. Izuku's eyes widened as Mirio headbutted through another one of his clones.

"Seems like you lost Togata-Senpai," Izuku manifested himself directly behind Mirio and was going to knock him out with his fist. "AP SHOT!" Katsuki shouted. A straight burst of fire and smoke shot through his hand and at Izuku. He tore his attention from knocking out Mirio and quickly contained the blast from hitting anyone with walls of wind. If he just made one wall, then the people standing to the right and left of the arena would get blasted by an explosion. "Dammit, Katsuki! What the hell are you trying to do!?"

He heard several small explosions when Katsuki appeared over the top of the gray box of smoke. "Stopping you from killing one of the Big Three!!!" He quickly shot himself towards Izuku who couldn't tell what his next move would be. Izuku peered at his side, Mirio was gone, he looked back at Katsuki. He was mere inches away from exploding Izuku's face off. Shit! I can't block this! I couldn't keep my promise to Toga... He was going to go back to the nurse if Katsuki landed his attack...but he didn't. Mirio had shot up through the ground and tackled Katsuki into the sky. He threw Katsuki into the ground, which looked like it hurt. Katsuki didn't get up from the stone and dirt.

"Thank you Togata-Senp-Arghh!" He was punched onto the ground by Mirio. "What was that about winning Midoriya-Shounen?" "Togata, you won this battle." "Okay, Eraserhead. Here's your explodey student back," he walked over to Katsuki, picked him up, and threw him towards the rest of the crowd. He doubled back over to Izuku, "You did your best, Midoriya. You did a rather good job fighting me," he extended an arm out towards Izuku. He was hesitant to grab his hand but ended up doing so.

"Thank-you Togata-Senpai..." "Hahaha, there's no need to call me that, just call me Mirio!" "Ok, then thank-you Mirio!" "There's no need to thank me, you did your best when fighting me, which made me proud. Anyways, if you guys want to fight me," he tilted his head towards Class B. "Then step into the arena! Class A, I expect you to try your hardest in defeating me, along with any other classmates willing to join!" He shouted from the center if the arena. Even after seeing how tough Mirio was, most of Class B joined Class A for their 'punishment'. "You did good Izuku-Kun!" Toga congratulated Izuku before walking into the arena herself. "I wish you good luck Toga," he then sat at the sidelines, still disoriented because of that last punch.

Aizawa walked up to him, "I'm proud of you Midoriya. BEGIN!" He shouted as everyone who wanted to fight, stood inside the arena. "Thanks, Aizawa-Sensei. Can I ask you something?" He looked at his teacher who tilted his head, meanwhile, about 10 people were incapacitated in about 5 seconds. "I had a nightmare about Shigaraki and he was choking Toga...but, that's not it. She also told me that she couldn't use her quirk yesterday. I tried to make it work by giving her some of my blood, but I confirmed it didn't work." "Your point is?" He asked politely. "Well, her quirk should still be existent," everyone except for Toga was down, though she looked ready to collapse. "Which leads me to believe, that either I didn't kill my father, whose ability allows him to take someone's quirk. Or he passed on his quirk to someone, which I presume to be Shigaraki..." Toga was sent to the ground by a karate chop to the back of the neck.

**Just to reiterate, Izuku has the ability to control the weather. Which means he can control the wind easily, he can summon water at will from the water vapor in the air and cause rain showers from that. He can make something confuse by making the temperature hotter, pr freeze something by making it cold. He can also take the energy of the earth and summon lightning, block someone in using solid air, producing an explosion by creating cold and warm pressure then introducing them to one another, and can fly by using the wind at his back to propel himself.**


	21. chapter 16

Change of Heart (IzuToga) - Chapter 16~The League of Villains Will End - Page 3

Everything has an ending. And I have to sadly say...that this one will be sad when the time comes. And it will hopefully be my best work. I already have a plan for when it will happen, how it will happen, and what happens afterward. So, I apologize in advance if it isn't what you think it would be. Also, how am I number one in The Toga tag when there are much better stories (scroll past Orion)? Regardless let's get into the story, shall we?

"What the hell do you mean Izuku? You think Shigaraki...can take quirks...?" Aizawa's brow furrowed as he tried to wrap his head around Izuku's words. "Yea, basically. If you really think about it, why would All for One just let himself die. The fight that I had with him was fairly easy, plus, he wouldn't have just died without passing his quirk on to his successor, which was Shigaraki. He would never let his bloodline die off with him, he'd want to pass on his quirk and let it live on...kinda like how he gave me this one." Izuku stared straight ahead at Mirio, who was standing triumphantly above the rest of the students. Tears slowly streamed out of his eyes, "I never even wanted this quirk. I just wanted to live a normal, happy life with my mother, but no, I just had to kill her and be labeled a villain because of it..." Izuku lowered his head into the crook of his knees and silently cried.

"There, there kid, its alright. Everything's gonna be just alright..." he placed his hand on the back of Izuku's head and slowly rubbed it gently. Izuku hated AfO, just why would he ruin his son's future, what were his ulterior motives? Did he plan something with a quirk that could see into the future? Or did he hope that Izuku would become a villain because of the world around him and how they treated outcasts such as himself? Regardless of the torrent of painful thoughts going through Izuku's head, he felt at peace because of his should be "father," Aizawa. Which he wasn't, it didn't bother Izuku because he felt as if Aizawa was already a father to him because of their past. "Why does everything in my life have to be so fucked up?" Izuku asked as a wave of despair washed over him. "Shit, I'm so sorry for what I've put you through Izuku...it was my fault in the first place that you even became a hero."

A little four year old was sitting in the corner of a black, cloth couch away from a man clad in black as he shuddered in fear. "C'mon kid, it's alright. Just come over here." The man had a cloth around his neck, "No! I want to see my mom!" The man stood in place, his fist clenched at his side, "Just let me go mister!" "Y-You can't right now. She went to sleep and just before that, she placed you within my care." "I won't trust you!" The kid yelled as he tried to burrow further into the couch. The man sighed and walked towards the boy, he knelt down in front of him. "Izuku. Look at me." He gulped as the boy peered at him, "Are you sure you wouldn't trust your father?" A bead of sweat rolled down his face, he didn't think it would work whatsoever...but it did...somewhat. "Then why aren't there pictures of you at home?!" "Ahh, uhhh because I'm a hero Izuku. And I told your mother that she would be targeted because of me..." Izuku slowly moved away from the corner and turned to face the man. "Really!?" He asked with bright stars in his eyes, the man nodded. "I'm the pro hero Eraserhead, and I'm going to be taking care of you for as long as mom rests." Aizawa sighed before opening up his arms, "Now come give your father a hug." Izuku hesitated for a moment, "Trust me, I don't bite Izu." Izuku smiles before jumping into Aizawa's arms, 'Just how long until the boy catches onto my lie?'

It took a few months of living in that apartment for Izuku to become adjusted to his new life with Eraserhead...well, he wasn't around often. He believed that the kid could be fine on his own and usually went on patrols until the latest hours in the day. He'd walk into his apartment and fall asleep on the couch, he was too lazy to make it to his bed, which was actually closer than the couch. One day, he came home earlier than usual, around 8 PM because of his co-workers urging him to spend time with his new child and be a proper care taker for him. "Izuku! I'm home early!" He shouted into the apartment, a tiny hand gripped his pant leg and tugged on it. Aizawa looked down only to be greeted by Izuku...with a cat on his head. There was a black spot around his left eye, and his skin was a mixed white and gray. His fur looked as if it was just cleaned with water and then dried, because it looked fairly poofy."I made a new friend today, dad! I'd like for you to meet Sir Blade!" Aizawa put a hand on his face and took a deep breath, "Did you bring a stray cat into our apartment?" He said sternly.

As he looked down at Izuku, he couldn't help but feel guilty. "Y-Yeah. C-Can I keep him?" He asked, his eyes pleaded with Aizawa, begging to keep the cat. So he looked away and towards the cat, who also pleaded with Aizawa. "Godda-I mean Goddangit. You can keep Sir Blade, Izuku, but give him a better name for her sake." Izuku smiled and the cat meowed with happiness, somehow it understood Aizawa. Aizawa placed his hand down on the cats head and pet it, "You're awesome, dad!" "O-Of course," he stuttered, he felt dirty from just lying to a kid. But from that day forward, the two of them grew to love cats because of how cute they are.

It was several years later, Izuku was ten years old when he found out what truly happened. He had accidentally happened upon a newspaper from six years ago, it's main headline was about an accident that was caused by a kid and his quirk. There was a picture of Aizawa using his quirk in order to stop the kid...which was Izuku Midoriya... Izuku stayed awake until Aizawa came home at around midnight. He walked through the door and turned on a light, he was surprised to see Izuku standing in front of him. "Izuku, why aren't you in bed? You should be asleep at this h-" "You aren't my dad, are you?" He asked quickly, causing Aizawa to stop speaking. "Why would you ever think that, I am y-" "Then why didn't you tell me about what I caused six years ago? Then Why didn't you tell me that I killed thousands of people?? Then Why didn't you tell me that I killed my own mother???"

Aizawa stood there, wincing as the words pierced his heart like an arrow. "Y-You wer-" he stopped mid-sentence as he thought about his own morality. "No...No more excuses, No more lies...you're right, I'm not your father. You were put into my care because we thought it could happen again. But I raised you like my own son, you mean the literal world to me Izuku, and there's nothing that can change that fact." He bent down and placed a hand on Izuku's head, "I didn't want to tell you about what happened because it would've been to much for your little mind at the time...I'm just sorry Izuku..." For once tears began to accumulate in Aizawa's eyes...there was a long silence between the two of them before Izuku spoke up. "Is it alright if I still treat you like my dad?" Aizawa looked at I him and brought him into a hug as he silently cried, this was what he hoped for Izuku to say to him.

It was after a few days of constant training, when Izuku was asked something by Mirio. "Say, Midoriya-Kun. Would you be interested in a hero internship?" Izuku breathed heavily as he tried to keep a stone floating in midair with his quirk. "With who?" Izuku asked as he strained to keep up the strong wind currents to hold it up. "With Sir Nighteye of course, I'm working under his watch!" Izuku lost concentration because of the name and nearly dropped the rock, but quickly steadied himself. "Why would I want to intern with a guy who has similar ideals to All Might?" He looked down at Mirio who had a stupidly large smile on his face. He was sustaining himself in midair directly above a small platform that cementoss had created. "When I told him about you, he specifically told me to ask you if you wanted to take the offer." "I'll think about it," his blood flowed hot and fast through his veins as he pushed the rock up even further, making his will to give in grow larger.

Story continues below

He raised his arms into the air and brought them down in one fell swoop. He fell towards the ground along with the rock beneath his feet and several rocks he was holding in midair that were near him. "Damn, that took a lot out of me...say, Mirio. If If I can last 2 minutes in a fight against you, then I'll refuse your offer, Deal?" Izuku stepped down from the rock and onto the ground in front of Mirio, "Okay, its on Midoriya." "Then let's begin!" Izuku started by pushing him away with the wind and propelling himself backwards with it as well. He took to the skies...and was beat by Mirio within a minute. He didn't really toy around like he did the first time they battled, neither of them did. Instead Izuku found himself staring at the ground, his hands were held behind his back by Mirio.

"Well, I guess you have to take the offer now, don't you Midoriya?" He let go and Izuku stood, "Yeah, yeah. I guess so," he stretched his arms and sighed. "Now can you let this barrier you made down?" A barrier that was about 100 feet from where Izuku stood, blocking every 'misfired' or 'accidental' projectile that was shot towards him...as if on cue a rock was hurtled towards his head by Bakugou. "Can't I just put it back up?" He blocked the rock with an even bigger rock that came out of the earth when he slammed his foot onto the ground. "*sigh* Wouldn't it be better if you trained while having to constantly dodge these projectiles?" Mirio asked as he phased through the ground in order to avoid a falling piece of rubble that Uraraka made float in the air. "Not really, I can't truly test my limits if I'm not concentrating," He sat down and somehow dodged getting shot with a cannonball. "It doesn't seem like your concentrating now," Mirio scratched his chin because of how lucky Izuku was.

"Hmm...Ahh! I know what you could do in order to improve your quirk!" "Go on, I'm listening." Izuku replied before he tapped the ground to make a small fissure appear and swallow up a stray lightning disk that was accidentally shot by Kaminari. "How about you take on both classes at once? You seem like you could handle it." "I can, but I don't want to. They'd just see me as a larger threat than what I already am...unless..." "I/You don't fight back!" The two said simultaneously. "How come I've never thought of that!" Needless to say, Izuku tried this out the day after...and somehow lasted 30 minutes before someone could lay a hand on him. He was cocky enough to sit in a single spot in order to give his challengers a fair fight, he also didn't continuously push them back with wind. The one that beat Izuku was obviously Toga, this was due to the fact that she knew Izuku like the back of her hand and could tell what he would do and when he would do it. She hardly one despite having that advantage.

At the end of the week, when school was out of session for a well deserved restful weekend, Izuku decided to pay Nighteye's headquarters a visit. Obviously he was accompanied by Mirio who was fairly excited to see what his "sensei" would do with Izuku. "Mirio-Senpai, is Sir Nighteye anything like All Might?" Mirio shrugged as he opened the door to his sensei's office, "Kind of. He's just not as loose as All Might is. Though he does like humor," "Why did I agree to this?" Izuku pictured himself slamming his head against a wall whilst being scolded for no reason by an All Might look alike. "Why? Why? Why? Why?!" Blood dripped from his fake self's forehead, "Midoriya-Kun, we're here." Izuku snapped out of his daydreams when Mirio spoke. He stepped into the dimly lit office and Izuku followed behind him slowly, cautious of what might await him within the dark chamber.

There was a girl standing behind a chair that was bathed in light from a computer screen, she had blue skin and wore a semi-blue outfit to match. "Well, the contact point was deserted, but we did find blood stains." The girl spoke, "There was obviously a struggle, so the negotiation must've failed between the two parties." Izuku caught a glimpse of who was sitting in the computer chair, it was Sir Nighteye. "*sigh* Bubble Girl, if you live in a society without humor, then it is one without a future." "Whaaa! I-It was only a long report sir! There's no need to do T-This! Please! No!" Izuku witnessed Sir Nighteye's ludicrously fast movements as he grabbed Bubble Girl and brought her over to a machine in the corner.

Izuku looked at what it was called, he wasn't shocked of its name when he heard her roaring laughter. "The Tickle Hell?" He whispered to Mirio, he nodded and shuddered. "Uh, Sensei! I brought the freshman you wanted to see today!" Sir Nighteye looked towards the two, as if expecting something. Mirio jabbed Izuku in the ribs, "do something funny, or you'll be turned away." He muttered, Izuku's eyebrows shot up. "What should I do? An All Might impression...?" He laughed in his head before realizing this was probably what he had to do. "Haven't done this since I was four, but, here we go! Let's not bomb this..."

Izuku gave his best All Might impression...it wasn't accurate at all. The eyes weren't darkened enough, he somehow frowned instead of smiled, probably a natural reaction because of his hatred, and his form emphasis was weak. Sir Nighteye approached Izuku, his face showed no emotion, until he picked Izuku up by the collar of his shirt. Izuku was surprised by this action and tapped the wall behind him, a pillar shot up from beneath him, enough for him to stand comfortably on without being held. "You were mocking All Might, weren't you?" His voice was menacing and sounded cold enough to freeze a man's blood. "I mean, sure...? I don't know, I'm not too experienced on copying his face."

Sir Nighteye looked at him nonchalantly. Izuku peered at Mirio from his peripheral vision and saw him visibly sweating and backing away. "Why should I even allow you become my intern? You're nothing but a sarcastic piece of shit villain that can't even impersonate Al-" Izuku broke free of his grasp, he didn't even have to use his quirk. Izuku made his way out of the door, "I don't think it'd be the best idea for me to intern with you Sir Nighteye. Though it has been a pleasure meeting you, I can't stand a person who calls me a villain. So if you'll excuse me, Goodbye." Izuku looked him dead in the eyes as he spoke those venomous words. "See you later Mirio," Izuku waved at his friend who was near Bubble girl before he headed for the door he entered from. As soon as he turned back he felt a shift within the wind patterns behind him, they were swift, just like Nighteye.

Quickly he brought up a barrier of wind, one strong enough to shred through bare skin if it touched the barrier. He didn't feel anything hit it, so he turned around. Sir Nighteye was less than an inch away from hitting the barrier. "Really? Were you really going to try and hit me from behind? Even after I was going to leave peacefully...you are such a great hero, you know that. I honestly like you so much more than I do All Might." Izuku put his hand on the doorknob, but he sensed a second movement. "Sensei! You know how useful he could be for this case! You know what you're doing is childish!" Izuku tore his gaze from SN and looked towards Mirio, who spoke on his behalf.

"I know Mirio, I was just testing him for a moment, there's nothing to worry about Mirio." Izuku looked back towards SN who was touching the barrier, "this is composed of wind and its pressure, am I correct?" He looked at Izuku creepily, "Yeah, it is." "Good thing the sharp end isn't pointing towards me, otherwise you'd probably go to jail." Sir Nighteye said before the barrier came down, "I'd rather not unintentionally damage somebody else with my quirk again...now, you said that I would be helpful for a case? I want to know what it is about before I even intern with you. If I actually want to anyways." "Well, Izuku Midoriya. It has to deal with The Yakuza...and the League of Villains. Despite your father, the leader of the League being dead, they seem to be twice as strong...and we'd like your help to put an end to their plans. So will you help, Izuku Midoriya?"

The little bit at the start isn't an April fools joke, I personally hate them, but this chapter was a bit delayed...and it just so happens that I finished it on today of all days. Sorry for that. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed the extended chapter. I'll be seeing you later, so Peace out!


	22. chapter 17

Change of Heart (IzuToga) - Chapter 17~What Kind of Quirk is That?!

"Kill"-means a character is speaking

"Murder"-A person's inner thoughts

Slaughter-An important detail for something such as a quirk

•••-break to past and or present

...-scene changes or a time skip happens, used to break paragraphs in large groups

—— cutting to the authors note at the end

Let's begin!

Izuku felt his blood begin to boil, the league of villains was still running? "What do you mean? Why are they stronger?" His fist tightened until a hot liquid started to drip off his hand. "I cannot tell you unless you decide to help our investigation." Izuku went over to a wall and hit it with his head, "don't worry. I just need some clarity before I accept you offer. I don't want to act off of anger just alone." Izuku did it once more and shook his head when he was done, "I'll do it."

"It's great to have someone on the team that's fought them before. Now, you'll be learning from Mirio on how to be a hero, maybe even learn something about the League through patrolling, I don't know. But, if you are doing this for your own agenda, then I wi-" Izuku cut him off "So what if I'm selfish? I'd rather live in peace with my girlfriend, than have to constantly be scared about the future." "Fine, I guess that's an okay goal to work for," Sir Nighteye pushes his glasses further onto his face, "but you're on thin ice Midoriya, Izuku." "I'm okay with that," Izuku leaned against the wall behind him and rubbed his forehead.

"Now, how do the Yakuza play a role in the League's activities?" "I'd rather you sit down than lean against my wall like an arrogant brat. But, the two groups should be meeting up with each other sometime soon, that's what Bubble Girl was talking about before you and Togata showed up." He walked towards his computer desk, the reflection of the light made bounced off his glasses. "We have a general area of where they could be, and we're searching, but we still need someone to patrol around there for any suspicious activity." "If you don't mind my interrupting, what does this have to do with me and Togata-Senpai?"

"Well," Bubble Girl spoke up, "both you and Mirio would be dressed as civilians and watching for anything shady that's going on there." "Ha, I can't blend in with a crowd, and I'm pretty sure the two of you know that. I guess I'm going to be a lookout for Mirio, right?" She nodded, "You would be correct Midoriya." "Cool, can I go now? Or do you have more to say?" "No, you can leave. Just expect to go patrolling with Mirio tomorrow." Izuku could feel Sir Nighteye's gaze upon him, despite not directly looking at him.

"Okay, then I'll actually take my leave," Izuku walked towards the door and opened it. He held up a peace sign as he exited the office; Sir Nighteye sighed, "how did you even find him Mirio?" "Uhh, he was smart enough to nearly beat me in a couple of fights that we were to have. The teachers brought us in to train this new class because of several incidents they haven't been strong enough to face. It kinda shows how big of a gap there was between him and the next strongest student."

Sir Nighteye pinched the bridge of his nose, "you have to be kidding. He's the next strongest hero at U.A?! He acts like a goddamn brat...you know what, I don't really care, just as long as you two do what You're told, we'll be fine. You can go Mirio, I need to finish my conversation with Miss Bubble Girl." Mirio left the room shortly after being told he could. "I guess he gets his stubborn side because of what his father did. He's not a villain, but the way he acts isn't like a hero, I'll have to fix that then." Sir Nighteye smiled, "where did you say the Yakuza set up shop?"

The day afterwards, Mirio and Izuku walked to a normal looking area, in clothes that any normal teen would wear...except Mirio. He was wearing his hero costume. "You know the plan?" Mirio asked, "of course, I just have to watch you from a rooftop so that no one can see me." Mirio nodded and made a sound of confirmation, "and?" He let the A roll on his tongue for a bit, "if anything happens call your agency and proceed to protect you. I know what I'm supposed to do, so don't treat me like a child Togata-Senpai." Mirio chuckled, "you can't be careful enough when it comes to things like this. Something could easily go wrong and result in one of our deaths."

Izuku sighed, "I guess your right." "Good, now get up to the vantage point, I'll start patrolling." Izuku nodded and headed into the alley on his left, Mirio continued to walk straight. "Why do I have to be le-" Izuku stopped dead in his tracks. He heard the faint cry's of a little girl. They seemed to be echoing off of the walls of the tight alley ways.

"Where is that coming from," Izuku lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. He slowly crept through the corridors until the cry's got closer. He peered down an alleyway and saw two shadows begin to shift within it. He quickly brought his hand down to a panic button that was on his belt. This was to be used if something was wrong, and there definitely was, because he could see the person they were looking for. Kai Chisaki. He was holding a little girl by her wrist and dragging her roughly through the alley. He was muttering something. It was unintelligible, so Izuku began to approach him from behind. When he got close enough he heard Kai speak, "Gotta get away from All for One. I'll protect you Eri, even if it results in my death, I don't want to see the world end, not yet at least. You're the key to this planet's demise and I can't give you to it's opener, Tomura Shigaraki. Now be quiet Eri, he could still find us." "What? Tomura's the new...All For One?!" Without paying attention Izuku kicked a glass bottle across the alley. He saw Kai, or Overhaul, turn around. His shirt was covered in blood and is left arm was torn off...but he seemed to be older than he was shown to be. "Jesus Christ, are you okay man?" Izuku didn't bother to keep up an act, Overhaul may have been a villain, but he seemed to be worried about whatever the league was planning.

"Don't come closer, or I'll kill you." Overhaul was breathing heavily, presumably because of his missing arm and advanced age. "I won't, but what were you saying about Tomura Shigaraki and the League of villains? You mentioned something about a new All For One, what do you mean by that?" Izuku took a step closer with each question he asked, it was almost unnoticeable. Almost. A pillar nearly crushed Izuku, it came from the building next to him. Suddenly more and more of them appeared until he found himself to be stuck in a cage.

"So can you explain it to me? How there is a new All For One despite him being dead." Izuku was floating behind Overhaul the entire time, what was in that cage was a reflection. "Goddamn it! Are you apart of the League or no!?" Izuku shook his head, "Good...then promise me that you will take Eri with you, I'm not too long for this world, especially after using up the remnants of my power." He let go of Eri's hand as Izuku touched the ground; He then limped over to the wall and placed his back against it before falling to the ground. "C'mere kid, it's alright now." Izuku walked over to Eri and grasped her delicate hand into his palm. "Don't let Tomura grab you," he pointed a finger towards Izuku; It was brittle and looked as if was going to fall off at any moment. "If he does, then he'll do to you what he did to me. Just protect Eri with your life," His voice trailed off and his head drifted downwards.

"Eri, do you know what happened to Overhaul? Did a teen about my height with hands covering his body do it to him? You don't have to answer me, though." She shakily nodded, "Its Okay now Eri, you don't have anything to worry about." The tears that were consistently flowing from her eyes, began to slow down. "H-He protected me from Tomura's hand, I don't really know what happened after that...please don't hurt me whoever you are." She shuddered under Izuku's touch, and a small tingle of electricity courses through him. "I won't harm you Eri, I'm here to protect you. And if someone harms a single hair on your head, then I'll stop them easily." He put his hands under her shoulders and lifted her up into a hug. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you now." Izuku took one last glance at Overhaul's corpse, it was dusty and already falling apart. Not wanting to expose Eri to Overhaul's dead body any more, he started to head for the exit. "Shame. I wish that I got his entire quirk before he died, but I guess that's fine."

A chill went down Izuku's spine; He looked towards the voice, "of course it's you. Why wouldn't I run into the next All For One?" Tomura was above him, sitting atop a ventilation unit. "What makes you so sure that I'm All For One? How are you so sure that I have your father's quirk?" Izuku could tell that he was toying with him, "I don't know, maybe that corpse." He pointed towards Overhaul, "Eri, when I put you down, run in the opposite direction of him." Izuku whispered, he slowly led a hand down to his belt. He took off the sensor and placed it on her arm using wind, he did this without Tomura knowing. "Click the button as soon as you start running. And Never. Stop. Clicking it."

"Oh? So Overhaul told you about what I tried to do? He tried to stop me, but will you be able to?" Slowly he made his way towards Izuku, and Izuku walked towards Tomura. Suddenly Izuku put Eri down and slashed the air with his hand, a blade of air was shot towards Tomura's face. He ducked to avoid a cut, but his eye was still sliced open. "Eri! Run!" With that, she took off in the opposite direction while he held his eye shut as blood spattered everywhere. "You bastard! I'll kill you for that!" Tomura rushed towards Izuku, his hands were emanating a black aura. "Shit, I have to stay away from him," Izuku pushed him back with his quirk, but he didn't budge. He ran until he laid his hands on Izuku, "Fooled ya." A young girl's scream tore through the alleyway.

Izuku looked behind him as Tomura disappeared. He was holding Eri, shutting her mouth as he did. "Kurogiri, open up a portal, I got what we need." A purple portal opened up behind Tomura, "NO! ERI!!!" Izuku ran for the portal as Tomura stepped through, "Too late, the world will be ours Izuku Midoriya, and there's nothing you can do to stop it." "I WILL SAVE YOU ERI!" The portal closed right in front of him, "I WON'T QUIT UNTIL MY LAST BREATH! YOU HEAR ME TOMURA, I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE WHATEVER I DO TO YOU, EVEN WORSE IF YOU FUCKING HARM HER YOU ASSHOLE!"

Spit flew out of Izuku's mouth as he screamed, and blood started to drip from his nose due to rage. "Now, How the fuck did you take Eri? How did you go past me without teleporting? How did you take Overhaul's life when you stole his quirk, but not Toga's?" His vision began to deteriorate, "Damnit, gotta calm down before I...before I fall." He couldn't hear anything clearly, everything sounded like he was underwater. But he could make out a voice, a faint one that was thrumming in his ears. "Izuku!" He fell to his knees, "...Alright?!" He could see Mirio, but that was only after he got up in his face. "Yeah, just give me a secoooooo." Slowly an inky darkness took over his eyesight, and before he knew it he passed out.

"We've been getting a constant signal from Izuku's tracker, what do you think it cou-" at that moment Izuku shot up in a hospital bed, sweat was pouring down his face, it was dark at the time. "Where's Eri?! Where is she?!" Were the first words to come out of his mouth after being knocked out. "It's okay Izuku, just calm down because everything's alright." He looked towards the voice, but his eyes were cloudy. He could tell that it was Toga though, "Wait, Eri? You mean the kid Overhaul was using?" Izuku looked towards Mirio who asked the question, "Yeah, yeah. Overhaul gave her to me so that I could protect her." Izuku's vision became less blurry and he could see everyone in the room,"Overhaul gave you the child that is a key element to his experiments," Sir Nighteye was the one who spoke up, "why?" Izuku looked sad, "To prevent her from being used by Tomura, or should I say the new All For One." Everyone in the room looked shocked, "Apparently he killed Overhaul by making him age rapidly, even after stealing his quirk."

"Are you sure about this Izuku? How do you know he wasn't lying to you?" Izuku shook his head, "I'm pretty sure, because his original quirk never made his hands glow like an abyssal black." Izuku was ashamed of himself, he couldn't protect a little girl from being kidnapped, she must've been terrified without him. "Nor did he ever have a quirk that made someone age at a drastic rate. Though if I have to guess, his original quirk mutated with All For One and created whatever the fuck his quirk is."

Sir Nighteye sighed, "this isn't good, we don't even know what Eri's definite quirk is...but, if Overhaul was using her for experiments with a quirk erasing drug, then it has to be something that resets someone to a previous state." He rubbed his temple, "We have to put an end to him before he destroys the world. Mirio, Midoriya, And Himiko. Would I be able to count on you three to help me raid their base and put an end to them? We're going to be doing it with pro heroes soon. So are you in?" Izuku looked at Toga, they held a gaze for a few seconds before nodding. "I can't let that little girl down, she needs someone to save her. And I'm not going to let anyone else do it." Toga agreed with him, "well then! Welcome to the anti League team, Midoriya and Toga-Chan. You have to get better Izuku, your our ace in the hole for this operation." "Got it. Now can I get some rest, everything still feels fuzzy." Sir Nighteye nodded and walked towards the door, he gestured for Mirio to walk out and the both of them did.

"Damnit all to hell," Izuku clenched a fist, "I could've prevented this if I knew what his quirks are!" Toga looked at him empathetically, "You should be upset," Toga paused, "But I know you'll be able to save her from Tomura. I know you'll be able to beat his dumbass face in and protect a little girl, I know you'll shield her from the evil in the world and guess her from it. So stop beating yourself up over it, you got this Izuku."

She got out of her chair and slid herself on top of Izuku, "I believe in you, you should believe in yourself, but I know that Eri believes in you." She kissed his lips in order to give him some confidence. Izuku sighed, "I guess you're right Toga. I need to believe in my own strength," he kissed her right back, but on the forehead. "That's the spirit! Now, you gotta get better and stop feeling all 'fuzzy" she quoted from him. "Okay, Okay. You should know I lied to them so I could get some time alone with you." He kissed her one more time before Mirio popped his head through the door. "So your tracker? Was it attached to Eri?" Izuku nodded for Mirio's question in pure shock and awe, "wow, good job on thinking that fast Izuku." When he popped his head out of the door, the two lovers looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Izuku was standing in front of the hospital's mirror with his hero outfit on. Today was the day they would raid the League's hideout. Today was the day they'd bring the League down to their knees. Today was the day for Izuku to redeem himself, to rescue Eri and protect her. But first, he was going to research events in the past that have been related to the...weather.

If you enjoyed the chapter, than why not vote for it? In the meantime I've set up a discord, it's just a chill place where you can get sneakpeaks at upcoming chapters and or look at memes and speak to people. It's small, but I hope for it to thrive with enough people that join. Here's the link https/discord.gg/gQZmjee don't worry, it doesn't expire. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Peace out everyone!


	23. chapter 18

Change of Heart (IzuToga) - Chapter 18~We're Nearing The End of Our Journey Together... - Page 3

"Kill"-means a character is speaking

"Murder"-A person's inner thoughts

Slaughter-An important detail for something such as a quirk

•••-break to past and or present

...-scene changes or a time skip happens, used to break paragraphs in large groups

—— cutting to the authors note at the end Or into the story

Let's begin!

Toga walked into Izuku's hospital room in her 'hero outfit' which was just the UA gym uniform until it she decided to change it. "Are you ready to attack Shigaraki...? Izuku, why do you have a spider on your arm?" She pointed out; a large tarantula-like spider was crawling up his left arm. "Oh, hello. Say hello to Nico," Nico crawled onto Izuku's back, "Nico, say hello to Toga." The spider raised one of its appendages as if it was waving. And so, Toga waved back at it, "Where did you even get this big a spider?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face, "I created it." Izuku casually said, "You can't create life though, that's not what you're quirk does Izuku."

Izuku sat down and concentrated for a few moments before a small rain cloud appeared in front of him. A small yet loud crack of thunder sounded from the cloud and rain began to fall. It was a small and black constant stream of something, "if you think that this is rain Toga, then I'd look much closer than that." She took a step closer to the cloud, and Izuku was right, it wasn't rain. It was small baby spiders. "Woah, when did you figure out you can create life?" Izuku stopped the thousands of baby spiders from raining down by incinerating them with Fire he created with a snap. "Just now, I figured I'd do some research into some weather events and see if I could do them. I tried to create a small meteor, that didn't work. So then I looked up some pathologically weird weather events, and I just so happened to stumble upon raining spiders in Brazil.

"There was a tornado that sucked up some spiders a while back, causing it to rain spiders. So, I figured why not try to have spiders rain down. I tried once and didn't work, but then I thought of looking up the anatomy of a tarantula to try and recreate it. Though trying to recreate one took so many attempts. Why do you think Nico's here and there's a bunch of scorch marks on the ground?" Toga didn't even know who she was talking to by the end of Izuku's long winded explanation. "Okay...that makes some sense. Anyways, you ready to storm Overhaul's hideout to look for Shigaraki?"

Izuku nodded and stood up; Toga looked like she was hiding something and Izuku noticed it. "Himiko," He said her actual name which meant he was serious. "If you have anything to tell me before we do this, then I suggest you tell me...otherwise," her hair casts shadow upon her eyes, she knew what he'd say next. "We might not ever get the chance to..." he fiddled with his pocket when he said this. "I...I love you Izuku and I know that you'd get mad at what I'm about to say. But hear me out, because I did it with good intentions.

"I told Toogata-Senpai that Shigaraki was most likely hiding out in Overhaul's lair...but, I think I know where he actually is." Izuku raised his eyebrows, "what do you mean? Why did you lie to heroes who just want to put an end to the next All for One?" Toga went silent for a few moments, most likely trying to think, "because, I know that they'd just feed him with their quirks, making him even tougher to kill. Plus, I know that you'd be able to take him down Izuku," he reluctantly nodded. "Now, where do you think he is Himko?" She gulped, "you know when Dabi infected you with his fire? I was held captive because of what I did, it seemed to be a large compound, one that was most likely outfitted with some sort of arena. It would seem that he wants to fight you there, otherwise he would've..." she trailed off as tears welled up in her eyes.

Izuku walked towards her and enveloped her in a hug, "it's okay, I understand what you mean...I know it can be scary. I..." Izuku took a deep breath, "...I don't even know how to respond. I'm afraid as well," A tear leaked out of his left eye. "I'm afraid to leave you alone in this world...but," His voice cracked as he choked down tears. "I, have to finish what he started, otherwise it would be impossible to live in this world knowing what has been created. No matter the cost." Izuku's chest was wet with her tears, "I'm sorry that I have to ask you this Toga, I know you don't want to lose me, hell I just wish I didn't have to do this. But...where were you taken?" She sniffles a bit, "I'll lead you there...can we just stay like this for a while first?" Her voice wobbled as she spoke, "of course." Izuku and Toga hugged one another, slowly moving towards the ground as time passed.

About ten minutes had passed before Toga slowed down her crying. "L-Lets go Izuku," Toga blinked and wiped the tears from her face. "We can wait a little longer if you want," she shook her head and sniffled. "Alright," Izuku broke their hug and stood up, "then let's get this over with. Let's put an end to the greatest evil once and for all." He held his hand out to her, which she took, and pulled her upwards, "together." Izuku knew he should tell her no, and that he has been planning and hinting at him fighting Shigaraki by himself. But something inside him told him to bring her along and let her fight with him. It was like some divine presence was compelling him to say yes. He snorted, "Together." They exited the room and Izuku Intertwined his fingers with hers. He squeezed her hand tightly as they left the room. He was still afraid of what might become of them.

Izuku asked as he veered off course and headed towards the forest that he and Katsuki used to play in when they were young. "Nothing, you're heading the right way though," I hope. She looked forwards, something small and black was opening up in the air to the side of them, It looked like a black hole. "Wait...Izuku, head towards that portal, it's Kurogiri's." Izuku hesitated, "if it's Kurogiri's, then why should we trust it? Isn't he basically Shigaraki's right hand man?" "Yes...he is. But he helped me escape, he helped me get to you despite us being heroes. So please Izuku, just trust him this once and go through the portal." Izuku didn't say anything, but he went towards the small fissure opening up in the sky, "Thank you." She said right before they were transported to wherever the other end of the portal did.

Izuku and Toga tumbled to the ground after entering the portal, they both closed their eyes in order to protect them. Izuku ended up on his back while Toga was on her front. "Damn, that was a rough landing," Izuku joked. Toga gasped, "Izuku...look." Was all she needed to say in order to get Izuku to sit up and begin to sap the oxygen from the air around the two. Izuku twisted his body and saw what Toga was looking at, quickly releasing his quirk as he did. He was on the ground and barely hanging onto his life, "Kurogiri..." Toga trailed off, "heh...I'm a sight for sore eyes, aren't I?" The purple haze that was usually around his neck, was nearly gone. "Sorry for making you see me like this," he winced in pain when he sucked down a breath of air. "But, you two need to go defeat Shigaraki..." he coughed and somehow blood came out of an incorporeal mouth. "What happened Kurogiri," Toga moved closer to him and was about to touch him, when Izuku set up a border between the two. "Izuku! Take this down now! I have to try and save him!" "No...there's nothing you can do to save me. Just let this old man die in peace and have a fulfilled wish. Defeat Shigaraki. He can't live any longer...he'll become something I know he doesn't want to become. So please...end his l i f e." He said with his dying breath, the purple haze that surrounded the metal brace, disappeared into thin air.

Izuku let the barrier down when he stopped speaking and breathing, and Toga moved closer to Kurogiri. "C'mon, you can't die yet. Stay with me Kuro!" She pleaded, Izuku looked at her with despair. She seemed to have lost someone that she actually liked. He stood up and walked towards them, but stopped in his stride when he noticed a part of his corpse start to rise and turn orange after Toga touched it. He ran towards Toga and pulled her away whilst putting up a barrier, "Toga! Get down!!" He cried as Kurogiri's body blew up. A cloud of fire and smoke billowed inside of the barrier of water and air Izuku just created, Toga propped herself up on her elbow watching the ball of smoke in horror. "Toga, let's get out of here," Izuku said as he walked towards her and dragged her onto her feet by her arm. He continued to pull her away from Kurogiri's, now exploded, corpse. Just what are we dealing with? What kind of quirk's does this asshole have? Will we even be able to kill him? These three questions raced through Izuku's mind until he just stopped. He stopped because he heard a scream. A scream...of a child.

Story continues below

"Where did the scream come from?" Toga asked as a distant scream could be heard. An unending, sickeningly painful scream came from what could be presumed to be Eri's mouth. "I don't know, but we have to hurry." Izuku let go of Toga's hand and walked faster than her, "Izuku," he peered over his shoulder at Toga, "slow down, let me ca-" Suddenly the ground in front of Izuku rose up and blocked him from seeing Toga anymore. "Shit! Toga, are you alright?!" Izuku yelled through the wall as he tried to bring it down with his quirk, but for some reason the ground and earth wasn't responding to it. "I think I am. Don't worry if you can't get me to your side, just go find Eri and put an end to Shigaraki. I'll try to find a way around this wall and try to meet up with you." She called out on the other side of the wall, Izuku furrowed his brow at what she was suggesting. "I don't like that idea, because what if he attacks you. Then who will be able to protect you!?" Izuku shouted from the other side of the wall, afraid of what might happen to her if she went her own way. "Izu-Kun. I can take care of myself...go find Eri. She's the one you need to protect and not me." "B-But-" "No buts Izuku, just trust me...trust me and go save Eri." He could hear the slight tinges of despair that were crawling with her words. But inevitably...said yes.

He stopped himself from hitting the wall above him, "Whew, that was close. Could've caused a chain reaction...of." He looked at the ground, everything in the radius of the explosion, even the walls and ceiling, started to glow orange. "Welp. It did cause a chain reaction." Izuku threw a shield over his body and started to fly towards the end of the hallway at an insane speed. Explosions sounded off behind him, and an inferno of flame and stone came rocketing towards him, at a faster rate than he was flying at. "Faster goddamnit, Faster!" Izuku pushed his quirk to it's limit, but was still slower than the fireball growing in mass and speed behind him. "Damnit," Izuku touched the ceiling above him and a piece of it shot out from behind him. This stopped the explosion coming towards him for a total of one second. He continued to touch the ceiling and produce even more walls to stop the explosion. After about twelve thick walls, Izuku didn't have to worry about the massive fireball propelling down the hallway, but instead had to worry about the multiple bombs he just created. He quickly turned around and created a thicker barrier of water and air that isolated the entire ceiling. "Finally, that's over with," Izuku said as he watched the last bits of the explosion end. "Now, back to the task at hand," he drifted off towards the end of the hallway and out into the opening it created.

He cautiously entered the open room through the air, because who knows what might come around the corner. And he was right. A stone spike was shot up from the ground and aimed directly at him. Quickly Izuku moved to the side of it and looked to the center of the room. There, Shigaraki was, with his hands on the ground, and looking directly at Izuku. "Well, Well, Well. We meet again Izuku Midoriya, have you come back for a repeat of yesterday's events?" He stood straight up, "No. I was planning on killing you." Shigaraki howled with laughter, "Sure, and I'm the user of One for All. Get real, you won't be able to kill a literal god with your quirk. It's just a toothpick compared to my immense power," Izuku sweat from his brow. Why is he acting so cocky and not attacking? "I don't care if you kill me, just as long as I can put an end to you, then I'll be happy."

Izuku got closer to Shigaraki, he had one of his hands behind his back and that was building up pressure. "Oh, then you'll be dying without accomplishing that," they both extended their arms outwards. Izuku released an explosion from the palm of his hand, it barreled it's way towards Shigaraki, who created one of Kurogiri's portals in front of himself. The explosion shot through the portal and out of it's other side, which was behind Izuku. So Izuku shot himself in the back and fell down to the ground because of it. "Y'see, when I take a quirk from someone, it mutates and becomes different. I'm only telling you this because I know that you won't live after this." Shigaraki placed his hand on the ground and shot a wave of spikes at Izuku. Izuku created a small fissure in the ground, which slowed Shigaraki's attack, long enough as to where he could stand up.

"Well maybe. But most likely not, I won't die to you because I," he placed a hand on his chest. "Have a promise to keep," he threw both his arms out in front of him and shot out a large amount of wind, enough to push Shigaraki against a wall and continue to push him against it. "I'm not saying that I will survive, but I sure as hell know that I won't die unless I take you with me. I won't let someone die in vain because of you, you monstrous villain." Shigaraki opened up another portal behind Izuku, but he was prepared for that to happen. Izuku created winter like conditions in a heartbeat, which froze the small water particles he channeled into the air. Freezing the air in front of him, along with Shigaraki, who was now plastered onto the white lab-like wall, unable to use his arms.

Izuku didn't dare walk closer, "this is just too easy. You left yourself open for an attack, and now you'll pay for that." A small spike of solid granite formed in front of Izuku. He broke the tip off and sent it flying towards Shigaraki with wind. For some reason, Shigaraki began to go crazy with laughter. "You think you stopped me? Not even close, you know that I can still use Overhaul's quirk. And with that, I can just kill you right where you stand...or," he blocked the spike hurtling towards him with a wall of stone. "I could just kill Eri and Toga right now." Izuku lost his concentration, "w-what?" Suddenly the ground disappeared out from underneath Izuku. Izuku was swallowed up into what used to be the ground, he began to fly out of it when it suddenly reappeared. Most of his body was outside of the area when it reappeared, except his left forearm. Which was cut apart from the rest of his body.

I hope you liked this chapter. I'd love it if you could tell me what you like about my writing, as well as how to improve it. Peace out everyone.

Also apologies for the spam of chapters being updated, but I gotta make sure that everyone who has already read chapter 19, doesn't accidentally skip over this one. Apologies.


	24. chapter 19

Chapter 19~Nothing Left To Lose - Page 3

"Kill"-means a character is speaking

"Murder"-A person's inner thoughts

Slaughter-An important detail for something such as a quirk

•••-break to past and or present

...-scene changes or a time skip happens, used to break paragraphs in large groups

—— cutting to the authors note at the end Or into the story

Let's begin!

Izuku held his left elbow as he screamed in pain. Blood gushed and shot out of the open wound, he was horrified to say the least. His screams sounded like he was being stabbed repeatedly, which he kind of was. He tried to muster up any of his remaining strength to speak out in rage at Shigaraki, but he fell down to the ground. He caught himself with his right arm and looked towards his now bloody stump. He looked at Shigaraki with an intense aura of rage surrounding him. He watched as Tomura laughed. Laughed with that stupid goddamn face of his. But, for some reason he couldn't hear it. It was entirely inaudible. And that was good; because what kind of person would want to hear laughter that drove them mad. Suddenly, Izuku was pushed to the ground by Mr. "I'm the new All for One." "Well that was pathetic. Wouldn't you say, you quirkless bastard?" Izuku could feel the outline of Shigaraki's hand on his back, but that didn't matter if his quirk was taken. He was just...angry on lack of a better term.

Izuku knew he had to take the chance of Shigaraki being right next to him, so he set everything within a ten meter radius, on fire with one snap of his fingers. A roaring inferno of fire engulfed the two, but when it ended...neither had a single scorch mark on them. "Fine, then if you won't burn," Izuku tapped the ground with his right hand. The ground opened up beneath him swallowing the two up in it. Izuku quickly grabbed onto the ledge with his right hand. The way Izuku grabbed onto the ledge caused him to swing into the wall. He watched Shigaraki fall downwards, but decided to pull himself up when his vision began to fade. It was tough, but he managed to do it.

"Gotta cauterize the wound before I bleed any more." An orb of fire manifested itself within his hand, and he brought it down onto the stump. It hurt. Not just hurt, it seared with pain as his flesh and everything inside his left forearm was carbonized in order to close the wound up and stop the bleeding. Izuku grit his teeth through this endeavor, nearly passing out several times because of the pain, but his will was much stronger than his desire. "Ahh! That's excruciatingly painful," blood stopped dripping from his left arm and so he stood up despite how dizzying the pain was. Izuku slapped the side of his face with an open right palm, "Why the hell didn't I close it on him?" Izuku questioned; Shigaraki however, suddenly rose up out of the fissure.

"Shit..." Izuku quickly knelt down and touched the ground, a line of frost trailed its way from his hand over to his blood. The blood shot upwards in a spiral and landed itself on Shigaraki. Well, and inside him when it froze and punctured his body like a pincushion. "You think you'll stop me when you have one arm, and oh so much blood that you can lose? Maybe, but not when I have a tiny amount of your quirk," Izuku seemed staggered by what he said. He can take a certain amount of someone's quirk? I guess this was why he was chosen by All for One to succeed him. "See, with this I can reverse any attack you send at me. As well as," he grunted as he placed a hand on the ice and pulled it out of his body. He then placed a hand on his body, the wound closed itself in a second. "Heal any damage you do to me, so come on, try and kill me." Izuku scoffed, "I don't have to damage you in order to beat you." A mist rolled in throughout the room as Izuku increased the amount of water vapor in the air. "I'll just assassinate you."

Izuku walked through the mist, neither of them knew where the other was. But he had an idea, "Hey Shigaraki." The mist disappeared and there were several Izukus walking in different directions. They all turned towards Shigaraki who was on a bridge that hung over the fissure. Every Izuku rushed towards Tomura, but the real Izuku was directly behind him. "How do you like us now!" Several Izukus said out loud, "really? You think I don't know which one you are?" Tomura said as he pressed one of his palms to the ground. Blue flames shot out in a widespread pattern in every direction except directly behind him. "Now, Die!" A flat ended pillar rose from the ground and slammed into Izuku. It continued to rise until Izuku was pressed against a wall, it would've instantly killed him but he used his quirk in order to stop it. Izuku watched as Tomura stood up and placed a hand on the pillar. "What the," spikes began to come out and run along the sides of the pillar, "Hell?!"

Izuku tried to push the pillar back but was unsuccessful. "Shit, shit. Just think Izuku," he placed his hand on the stone and began to freeze it. "When glass is heated and quickly warmed, then it will break. So if I do that with stone," he heated it up causing it to crack. And so, he punched the stone in, using wind in order to propel it. His fist would've broke along with the stone, but he was smart enough to protect it beforehand. Izuku fell to the ground and caught himself with the wind. "Oh, you think your so tough flying like that," Tomura placed both of his hands on the ground, pillars with spikes on them shot out in all directions, limiting Izuku's maneuverability. "Jesus Christ," Izuku sensed the air above him quickly move, so he dodged. A spike came down from the pillar and would've stabbed him directly in the head if he didn't move.

"Jesus Christ! Y'know what Shigara-Gugh" Izuku felt a searing pain pierce his stomach, and he looked down. He choked on the blood and bile rising in his throat as he looked down. A large stake of stone was pierced through his stomach, "n o." Izuku said weakly, he used his legs and pushed himself off of the stake. He fell to the ground with a thud, he could hear Shigaraki laughing his ass off. "Oh, if you could see the look of fear in your face. Ah, that's just priceless. Now, say goodbye to your life and your quirk," Shigaraki began to walk towards Izuku. Izuku saw the massive amount of blood pooling beneath him and nearly threw up, but he was determined. Determined to live. Determine to see Toga once more. So he stood up and limped towards Shigaraki.

"Oh, what good will it do if your approaching me? You'll just die faster." Izuku's heart pounded in his ears, and he could slowly feel himself dying, but he continued to walk. "I can't just le-let my life die out like a flame, I've gotta put up a figh t," Izuku collapsed to the ground right in front of Shigaraki. "Oh come on, you give me this monologue about how you'll never die because you have the power of friendship and determination on your side. It's a shame though, I wish I could've had a more fulfilling fight before I took my most powerful quirk from you." Shigaraki bent down in front of Izuku's face, "any last words before I finish you off?" Izuku looked at him as he felt Tomura put a hand on his back and start to drain his power, so he spat blood in his face. "Yeah, I'm taking you down with me, asshole." Suddenly spiders began to fall out of the sky, they were the size of Izuku's only fist and had something blue on the tip of its legs. "Careful, I wouldn't let their legs touch you, oh wait. Too late," Izuku saw one of the spiders land on Shigaraki and stab through his clothing with its leg. "Ooh, I just love venom that shuts down the nervous system within minutes of getting punctured."

Izuku was kicked in the head by Shigaraki, he could only feel about half of his power as opposed to 20 minutes ago, where he could hardly contain it. "Fuck you," he snapped his fingers and a wave of fire swept across the room and incinerated every spider. And almost burnt Izuku but he was protected when Shigaraki took away any Oxygen from around the two. "I'm beginning to think I know a lot more about this quirk than you do. But you, you won't live to see me die, which I won't." Shigaraki slowly choked Izuku free of any oxygen, which wasn't helping him since he was already dying of his wound. His vision slowly faded as he felt Tomura's arm on his back, sapping away at even more of his quirk. But, as his vision faded he began to see something...dark. Something ominous.

Izuku found himself to be in a place devoid of any light. "Here, let me help you up," A voice in the black said. Izuku felt a hand grab onto his left arm and pull him up, "up we go." Izuku was jerked upwards, and he could see who the owner of the voice was. "No...you can't be alive," "Don't worry, I'm not alive. And I guess neither are you at least fully. Damnit Tomura, I didn't raise you to be so blood thirsty." Izuku raised his eyebrows in curiosity, but he saw his left arm. "What do you mean I'm not alive?! I can't be dead! I can't." His voice broke, and he felt an arm on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you are, otherwise you wouldn't be here with me, son." "No! I refuse to be dead! I refuse to be useless to everyone I love and hold dear!" Izuku grabber the hand on his shoulder, "now you better tell me how to come back to life old man. Or I swear to god," he looked at All for One with tears in his eyes, "or I swear to god I'll kill you again." He said quietly, "woah, just calm down Izuku. Getting mad in here won't do you any good. All you can do is wait, wait to die entirely."

Story continues below

Izuku grabbed All for One's collar as tears streamed down his face. "Tell me how the fuck I can come back to Li-" Izuku's hand phased through All for One, " I think that's a good sign. Anyways, I'm not here just to lead you to your death." All for One spoke, "I came here to lead you into the afterlife if you died, and or leave you with information if you came back to life." Izuku grabbed his father's shoulder, or at least tried to, "then what is it?" "When I gave you that quirk, I also gave you a tiny portion of my own in order to help you survive it." "So you cursed me with this quirk, and yours?! Wow, you are the most wretched man on this pl-" "I was the worst person on the planet!"

"But...when you were born, I loved the absolute hell out of you. I knew that by the time you turned four you would be a pain in my ass when you grew up and became a hero. But when I heard from your mother that you were quirkless, I was devestated because I knew you were going to be sad. So, I followed you that fateful day and gave you that quirk while also erasing your memory to make you think that you had the quirk all along. But, you think that the attack was because of me and so did everyone else. It wasn't. It was just a freak accident that happened to you and to Inko." He took off his mask revealing a young looking man that didn't appear a day above 30. Tears fell from his eyes, "I never wanted that to happen, I only wanted you, when you became a hero, to kill me. To put me out of this misery and finally make you strong enough for the world. I'm sorry, Izuku. I'm so, so sorry." He fell to the ground on his knees and groveled at Izuku's feet.

For the first time in his life, Izuku felt bad for the greatest villain in the world. So he knelt down and placed his hand on his pop's shoulder, "It's okay All for One. I forgive you, as well as thank you for telling me the truth. Now," he held up a peace sign as his father looked up at him. "I'll go put an end to the villain you created once and for all. I'll be back in a few Dad." Izuku then disappeared from that world, and woke up back in his body.

He couldn't see, so he created a bubble of air around his head with the remnants of his actual quirk, and grabbed Tomura's arm. "You're still fucking alive!? What good will this do you!?" Izuku harshly breathed in and out, "It will do so much good." His hand began to glow purple as he sucked the power out of Shigaraki, who was groaning in pain. "What kind of trick," he grunted as Izuku took Kurogiri's quirk away. "Is this?" Izuku took Overhaul's quirk next. "It's not a trick," Izuku took the remnants of All for One from him. "It's a dying wish." He took Dabi's quirk last and pushed Tomura off of him and backwards. "It's a dying wish of everyone you killed, Overhaul, Kurogiri, Dabi. And now, they've come back to bite you in the ass."

Izuku touched the ground in front of him and produced a portal underneath Tomura. He moved halfway across the room and was stabbed on a spike. He used Overhaul's quirk next by pushing the spike closer to himself, "BURN IN HELL TOMURA!!!" He yelled out as he raised his hand and shot out blue flames from his hand, incinerating Shigaraki into a crisp and only remnants of ashes. "Keep my quirk, I never wanted it anyways." Izuku fell flat on the ground, he was tired. Tired of bleeding out. Tired because of the stunt he just pulled. Tired of having that quirk. But he was also thankful. Thankful for his father saying what he truly needed to, even if he was dead. Thankful for the fact that he ended the ultimate evil and reducing him to ashes. Thankful for the life he had with Toga. "I'm sorry. I couldn't beat him without dying. Please, Toga. Live on for me, Okay?" Izuku slowly stopped breathing and shut his eyes for one last time...

And drifted off to sleep...for the last


	25. chapter 20

20~Nothing Left To Lose - Wait **WHAT **

But...it wasn't The last time. Izuku opened his eyes once again.

(Minutes before Izuku died)

Toga decided that she wouldn't wait around for Izuku. Instead she wandered around, trying to find a way to get to him and get Eri at the same time. So she followed the faint sound of crying until she reached a room that looked dark inside. She opened the door and found there to be a single light on inside, it was a room exactly like the one she was in when she was captured. But under that one light was a chair with Eri strapped to it, she was producing blue sparks from her body. "Someone help me! I don't want the bad man to come back!" Toga ran towards her, "Don't worry Eri, I won't let Tomura hurt you anymore." Toga ran to her side, where she lay still kicking around and screaming. But she was screaming for Toga to get away and not hurt her, "no. No, you don't understand. I'm here to save you from Tomura, not hurt you," She undid the straps binding Eri down and brought her close into a hug. The sparks stopped and Eri started to calm down, "Are you really here to save me?" She asked politely, "Yeah, me and Izuku are here to protect you from Tomura."

Eri instantly hugged her when she said this, "if you're with Izuku, then I'll trust you." She said; Toga pocked her up and carried her in her arms. Time to leave this place, I hope your still safe Izuku. Toga then heard the sound of flames being produced, "What was that?" Eri questioned, "I don't know," Toga knew she shouldn't go any closer, but she had to see if Izuku was doing all right. So she walked towards the sound, which was behind a set of doors with two glass windows. She saw Izuku on the ground...a pool of blood underneath him.

She gasped and set Eri on the ground, "wait here." She said as she tried to push the door open; it wouldn't budge. So she threw her weight against the door; it still didn't budge. "What are you trying to do, Miss?" She asked politely, Toga threw her body at the door once more, she could see a Izuku fall to the ground and lower his head. She could even see the gaping hole going through his stomach. "Trying to break this door down," "oh, okay then I'll help." She threw her body against the door alongside Toga, it didn't do anything but she thought she had helped when Toga busted the door down. Toga ran towards Izuku and slid over to the side of his body, a fissure ran through the ground a few meters away from them. Toga turned over his body and set her head on his chest, it didn't rise and she couldn't hear his heart beat. "No! You can't be dead! Not after all we've gone through!" She thought of performing CPR, but knew he was most likely dead due to his injuries. "No..." she slammed her hand down on the ground next to him and rested her head on his chest. "You just can't be dead...you can't." Toga cried into his chest one last time...before a light blue light shone into her eyes.

She brought her head up and looked towards the light, it was Eri. "Wha-what are you doing, Eri?" She looked as Eri produced those same blue sparks as earlier, "I'm getting rid of Izuku's wounds. See?" Toga looked back at Izuku, the hole in his stomach was gone. "There we go, Izuku's all better now." Eri stopped using her quirk, or at least tried to, she couldn't get it to stop so she went a bit farther from the two. Toga placed her head on Izuku's chest but couldn't hear a heartbeat, so she started performing CPR. "C'mon Izuku, you can't let what Eri did for you be in vain." She breathed into his mouth after tilting his head upwards. She pushed down on his chest and continued to do it until she checked his pulse again. She placed her head on his chest and her eyes widened. She could hear his pulse, "Izuku? Are...are you..." "Yeah. I'm here Toga, I'm here."

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Toga looked shocked and surprised that Izuku had so nonchalantly spoke to her, but she didn't really care. She instantly went for a hug with him, "woah. Calm down, I just came back to life you know." Toga sobbed into the crook of his neck, "I thought I lost you. I really did. Please don't ever frighten me like this again," Izuku laughed. "I won't, I don't plan on being a hero after this. I don't plan on doing anything, except spending my life with you." He kissed her on the ear and held up his left arm, everything past the elbow was still gone, but he was fine with it. "Y'know, this isn't so bad. Maybe having one arm wouldn't be too bad, anyways, how am I alive right now?" Toga pointed at Eri, "she used her quirk and reminded your state of being a couple of minutes back."

"Oh, thank you Eri. So you're saying I still have my quirk?" Izuku tried to blow Toga's hair back with his quirk, but it didn't work. "Oh thank god, now Eri. Do you have anywhere to go?" Izuku asked and looked over at her, she shook her head. "Then how about you come with us? We'll take good care of you and everything, so what do you say?" Her quirk stopped working and she ran towards the two, "yes! Yes, please!" She said happily, "Alright then. How about we take our leave Toga?" Both Eri and Toga got off of Izuku, who sat up and created a portal in front of them. Izuku grabbed Eri with his working arm and carried her as he rested his head on Toga's shoulder. "Let's get going Toga, on towards our new life."


	26. Chapter 21

Change of Heart (IzuToga) - Epilogue~A Normal Life Doesn't Mean You Aren't Badass Anymore - Page 5

Here we are. The dawn of the final day. Enjoy, cuz I won't.

The pro hero Eraserhead was patrolling the east side of the Hosu district. His capture device, wrapped around his neck, moved with the wind as he sat perched on the corner of a building, overlooking a rather busy street during the day time. He, was older now. Faint wrinkles lined his face, he had a scar covering his eyelid and some of his forehead because of a fight with a villain 3 years ago, and he sat back and watched as Katsuki Bakugou became the number one pro hero after All Might retired as the symbol of peace. Things didn't get easier with him as the new symbol of peace, in fact, crime became more frequent. And so Aizawa didn't see an end to his hero career any time soon.

He had always wanted someone else to be the symbol of peace, not that hot head with the explosion quirk. But sadly, he disappeared eight years ago. He just dropped off of the face of the earth. His most gifted, skilled, and most heroic student...Izuku Midoriya. You might wonder as to why a "villain" would be a great choice for the symbol of peace. But he never once acted like a villain, he only acted like a hero even after he killed so many people with his godforsaken quirk. Which was why he thought Izuku would be much better. He most likely died 8 years ago...yet Aizawa never gave up on him. He never once thought he was dead, even after years and years passed after his disappearance.

"I wonder if something will happen tonight, or if it'll be just another normal night where everything happens at once." Aizawa sighed and rubbed his eyes, he had to start patrolling earlier than normal and so his sleep schedule was disrupted. He watched the streets carefully until his phone began to ring. "Hello," He said monotonously. "Finally. Thank god you picked up, I've been trying to reach you for a while now!" Aizawa looked at his right hand's middle finger, a silver band was placed around it. "Oh, sorry honey. I've just been busy with hero work, same as you if I had to guess." He heard a sigh on the other line, it was from his wife, Emi Fukukado. "Yeah, yeah. I just wish we could see each other more often Aiza~," Aizawa cut her off and noticed a black haired man start to walk down the street. "Well, how about I take you to lunch tomorrow, how does that sound Emi?"

"Sure, that sounds great," she didn't sound like her normal cheery self. "What's wrong Emi?" "Huh? Oh, uh nothing's wrong." Aizawa sighed, "I know you miss me...hey," He watched the man get approached by two guys. Something must have happened, because the man was punched straight in the face, "I've gotta go, talk to you in a bit." He ended the call and put it in his pocket before he jumped onto the fire escape and slid down a couple sets of bars, and then dropping down onto the ground. He ran towards the escalating fight while activating his quirk, the man was now on the ground and getting kicked and stomped on by his attackers. But, the tides of the battle quickly changed when the man on the ground disappeared through a portal and reappeared right behind them. The man threw a punch with his right arm and hit the one who was kicking him right in the back. Aizawa used his capture device and pulled the other one away from the fight. He punched the guy in the face, knocking him out upon contact, and he saw the man do the same thing.

"Thanks for the help, I don't know what I would've done if I w-" "cut the bull. I know you had that fight for the start," Aizawa walked up to the man and thought he recognized something in his eyes. "You know what, I could care less. I've gotta go do more patrolling," Aizawa began to walk away. "Oh, but what about your wife? Surely she needs you." The man grinned and before Aizawa could turn around he disappeared. "Come on! Why was I right," Aizawa started running towards Emi's apartment which was on the other side of the Hosu district. He used his capture device and grabbed onto a fire escape, he quickly swung up and pulled himself onto it. On the building opposite of Aizawa, the man sat with his arms crossed while leaning against a cooler unit that was outside of the building. "I never thought in a million years that you'd get married Aizawa. Brings a tear to my eye," The man laughed and wiped a single tear from his face. "If only you knew who I was, but, I can't reveal myself. Not yet anyways," he walked over to the edge of the building and opened a portal under his two attackers. They fell in and were transported elsewhere, "well that takes care of that."

His phone rang in his pocket and he picked up, "yo." "When are you gonna be home daddy?" The man smiled, he had a small amount of hair covering his chin and face. "Soon honey. Can you put your mother on the line for me Tomoko?" "Sure," The man waited for a few seconds before his wife picked up the phone. "Hey, Toga. I'll be back in like twenty minutes, I was just delayed by two jerks." He scratched his chin with his left forearm, which was synthetic. "Oh, you've been out for a while...just hurt back home safe, alright?" He observed the area around him, "Yeah, I will. Love you Toga," "I love you too Izuku, goodbye." Izuku looked to the distant city as an explosion shot into the air, "peace out." He hung up the phone and walked straight off of the building.

He took a few steps on a skyscraper's roof, "I was never good at getting to locations perfectly." He walked over to the edge and peered down at the chaos, "that isn't good." He looked down to see one hero standing, he was fighting a large monster similar to Godzilla. "Why do you always get into these types of situations, Katsuki. You have to be better if you're going to be the symbol of peace," Izuku touched the ground with his right hand. Suddenly spikes made of stone surrounded the monster on all sides. So Katsuki took the chance and ran up the side of one, he jumped towards the monster's face and fired an AP shot at it. It fell to the ground with a thud after it was hurt, "welp. My work is done here," he opened a two way portal behind him.

On the other side he could see Tomoko sitting down with his wife, so he walked through the portal. "I'm back," he smiled as his four year old daughter ran towards him, "Daddy!" He picked her up and held her in his arms, "hows my princess doing?" He kissed her on the forehead, "you're home early, how was it?" Izuku looked Toga in her eyes, "How was what?" She smugly grinned, "how was work?" "Ohh, that was fun. Katsuki couldn't do something right, so I had to do part of it for him, he finished the rest though." Izuku walked towards her and noticed his other daughter was standing in the hallway. "What is Tomoko doing up so late, Izuku?" His other daughter had Snow White hair and a horn, she was the one Izuku saved from the clutches of pure evil eight years ago.

"I don't know, maybe cause she wanted to wait for me, Eri. Anyways, let's get you to bed Tomo~" Izuku walked through the halls of his small home and opened the door to Tomoko and Eri's room. He walked over to her bed and set her down in it, "how does a bedti-oh, your already asleep." Izuku whispered, he reached over to the side of her bed and flicked on the night light. "Goodnight Tomo," he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked back out of the room. Eri was standing right in front of him, "yes? Did I do something wrong...?"

She wrapped her arms around Izuku, "woah. What did I do to deserve this?" She had tears in her eyes, "Eri, what's wrong?" She shook her head, "nothing. Nothing's wrong. It's just been eight years since you've sacrificed everything for us." She wanted to continue but was at a sudden loss for words. "Well," Izuku broke free of her hug and picked her up. "It's been eight years since I dropped my horrendous life, and picked up this perfect one. Because you three, mean more to me, than the literal world does." He held her there for a bit as she cried into his shoulder. Despite her being fourteen, she was fairly connected with Toga and Izuku who were her adoptive parents. Usually teens don't connect with their parents, but she was an anomaly.

"You're the best dad ever, Izuku." Izuku chuckled, "Thanks Eri." Izuku set her down, "now, get off to bed. Tomorrow is a school day for you, plus you get to pick what high school you want to go to. So get some rest," Izuku opened the door to their room and Eri walked in. He sighed before walking to his room, he opened the door and saw Toga laying on it with a book in her hands. Her hair wasn't the same as it was before, it has changed from a dirty blonde to a light brown with hints of blonde in it. Izuku went to the closet and took off his shirt, he put it on a hangar and hung it up. "You comin' to bed?" Izuku nodded and laid in bed next to her, "I'm exhausted." Toga set her book down and laid down next to Izuku, "well what did you do today?" Izuku rubbed his eyes and got closer to Toga, "I technically saw Aizawa again. He's married so good for him, I used up a lot of my power when stopping that monster in downtown Tokyo. And that's about it, I guess it's not to much." Toga reached for the lamps off switch and pulled it. Izuku wrapped his right arm around her and closed his eyes. He passed out rather quickly.

Story continues below

Izuku woke up before Toga did, he always did because of the same dream. A dream where he saw Shigaraki take everyone he loved lives away. And it always ended in the same way, with his youngest daughter on the floor and gasping for air as her body disappeared due to his decaying quirk. The extra time in the mornings that he had, he used to think about things. Mainly about why his arm didn't reappear when Eri used her quirk eight years ago. Was it deleted from existence? Did the quirk not go for long enough? Or did it merge with the ground? In fact, didn't he die? How did Eri just bring him back to life? I'd her quirk really that powerful? It had to be powerful enough to rival All for One if he had to guess. Regardless, Izuku began to get out of bed while staring at his left arm.

A few hours had passed before anyone else in the house woke up, and it was Eri. "Mornin' kiddo, how'd you sleep?" Izuku asked from his seat on the couch, he was reading the newspaper about what happened last night, She laughed, "like a log." Izuku nodded to the stovetop, "breakfast is in the pan." He put the paper down and sat at the table across from her. "So, I know we talked about this before. But are you sure you want to go to UA? I mean you're gifted and could help so many people out in a different way." "Izuku, I've thought about this. I want to be a hero just like you," He chuckled. "I'm no hero," "don't lie to yourself dad. You're more of a hero than anyone could be." Izuku reaches across the table and ruffled her hair, "if you say so."

They spent the rest of their breakfast talking about random stuff. Up until Eri took off for school. A shiver went up Izuku's spine when he watched Eri leave through the door. Something's going to happen today, I just now it. Izuku quickly walked to the door and peered outside, "stay safe Eri!" He called out to her, but he wasn't so sure that she would stay safe. He had stuff like this happen before, where he felt that something was going to go awry and he'd promptly stop it before it happened. It was like he was gifted, ever since he fought that demon or whatever it was. Anyways, Izuku hid a small two way portal in her backpack, so that he could hear if anything went wrong. He kept it around his head at all times throughout the day.

The final bell rang and Eri picked up her backpack and made her way to the school's exit. Her friend didn't show up today so she had to walk home alone. I wonder what happened to Kota? She thought as she walked down a fairly busy road, she looked around and saw a billboard about the soda, sprite. "How long has that even stuck around for, nearly a century if I had to guess." Eri accidentally bumped into someone, "oh sorry. I didn't mean to b-" "EVERYONE, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Eri was suddenly pushed to the ground, and was nearly trampled by everyone running. She curled up into a ball and shielded herself from the people. When the stampede was over, she was the last one left on the street. She got out of her ball and looked up, there in the street was the Godzilla monster Izuku fought yesterday.

"Oh crap," she said as she scrambled to her feet and grabbed her backpack. It was too late though, the monster swung its tail and sent Eri flying into a building. She spat up blood when she hit the building and broke the wall. Her eyes fluttered as she fought to keep consciousness, she could see the monster get closer to her. It was about to pick her up, until it was suddenly kicked in the face by something that was fast. "Ground Zero, blast it in the face like you did yesterday!" Ordered a pro hero that Eri couldn't see, "Do the same Creati!"

Eri blinked a couple of times and could see three pro heroes in front of her, one she could tell was an Iida because of his get up. One was someone she didn't know at all, and the other was the symbol of peace. "Don't tell me what to do, I know what to do!" She saw Ground Zero blast off of the ground and towards the monster's face. "AP SHOT!" He fired off a blast directly in the monster's face, and a lot of smoke surrounded it. "I can't get a clear shot Ingenium!" "Well then ma-" a light came from the monster's mouth and a beam was fired around the pro heroes. Explosions shot up from the ground and smoke covered the area all around them. When it cleared Eri got a direct look at the monster's face. It was ugly when it was up close and personal. It reached an arm out towards her and picked her up from the rubble of the building.

Story continues below

"Someone, anyone!" Eri screamed, "HELP!" Her backpack that was now blown up, still had the portal within it. See the portal, couldn't be destroyed, no matter what unless Izuku let it be destroyed. And so, when he heard his precious daughter scream for help, he tore the portal open even more. "Eri!" He looked up at big ol' ugly scales, and spotted Eri in its hand. "Let her go you overgrown liz-" the monster swatted him away with his tail which drive Izuku into the ground. "Bastard! It's going to take so much more than that to kill me!" Izuku stood up, but was stomped on. "DAD!!! NOOO!!" She screamed, tears came out of her eyes on a whim.

"No. You...you killed my father." Her eyes began to glow white and her horn started to extend, "How...how dare you take away what I love!!!" She was about to use her quirk on the monster and revert it back to nothing, but a stream of blue fire came out from under the monster's foot. "YOU'RE WAY TOO AGILE FOR YOUR SIZE! SO LET'S JUST BURN YOU AWAY, ESPECIALLY AFTER YOU TERRORIZED MY DAUGHTER! SO BURN, BURN IN HELL BASTARD!!!" The blue fire engulfed the monster and reduced it to ashes starting from the bottom and towards the top. The arm holding Eri was the last to go, which caused her to fall. Izuku ran towards her despite his injuries and caught her, "I got you. I got you Eri. It's alright now, just calm down. Just calm yourself." Izuku fell onto his knees and cradled his daughter, it would've been dangerous if she let off that amount of power, so he decided to calm her down in the simplest way he knew how. To treat her like a child.

He didn't care about the three heroes in front of him, asking if he was okay. "Sir, you've got to go to a hospital! You're injured!" Said Ingenium, but Izuku just cradled Eri, "So? you can bite my ass for all I care." For some reason she was fading in and out of consciousness, "Eri, stay with me." "Fine, if you won't go then I'll help you," a light came from the woman and bandages appeared in her hand. The female pro hero walked over to him and tried to wrap them around his head. He smacked her hand away, "stay away from me Creati. I don't need your shit right now. Eri come on, just open your friggin eyes." She opened them for a fraction of a second, but they shut right after.

"Yeah, just leave the crazy man alone Momo, he doesn't care for the safety of his own daughter." Izuku stopped cradling her, "What the hell did you just say?" "I said that your daughter will probably die if you don't get her help. You got a problem with that you useless fuck?!" Ground Zero walked towards Izuku, until suddenly a torrent of fire and a lightning storm appeared around him. It was like he was the devil himself, and his surroundings were hell. "Stay safe Eri, that's all I told you to do," he set her on the ground and stood up. He took two steps forward before creating a portal back to his home, he knew just what to do in order to save her. "Hey, Ground Zero. Did you just call me a Deku? Something entirely useless and yet, was somehow more useful than you."

Izuku kneeled down and touched the ground, "I don't even know why," a spike came out of the ground and was millimeters from Ground Zero's throat. "You're the number one hero. But I guess it was always a dream of yours. Wasn't it also the dream of your old friend that you turned against? What was his name again," Ground Zero's eyes widened. "No, you can't be," "oh? But I am," Both Momo and Ingenium we're confused as to who this was. "Katsuki, how do you know this villai-" A bolt of lightning was fired directly next to Momo, "I wouldn't use that word. But, you did cal this person a villain fairly occasionally. Do you perhaps remember a boy by the name of Izuku Midoriya?"

A sadistic grin appeared on his face and he cocked his head only to see a horrific expression on Momo's face. "But he's dead! Been that way for eight years!" "Well, I haven't been. I've been doing fairly well, anyways, I'm going to take my leave. Gotta go check on my daughter," the fire and the storm disappeared, and the ground returned to normal. "I didn't think I had this Quirk anymore. Ciao, assholes." A portal opened up beneath Izuku as Ground Zero shot an explosion towards his head. He collapsed to the ground as he realized what he was. "Holy shit, how did he survive? Where did he survive?" Katsuki punched the ground with his fist, "I don't fucking know! But...but he's alive! And I'm going to find out why!" Katsuki knew why he wanted to, because he wasn't the true number one hero, that was Izuku. He could only see it after he was nearly killed by the quirk that had been used during so many battles to save him. Fuck you, Izuku. You're a fucking bastard that should've died eight goddamn years ago. Disgusting fucking villain scum.

Story continues below

Izuku stood next to Eri and Toga, "What happened to her, Izuku?!" He moved Toga aside and bent down, "a villain happened. I had to vaporize the poor jerk," he wanted to say something way more colorful but he didn't want Tomoko to hear. Izuku places his hand on her forehead and sapped her quirk away, he already knew how to use it and how different it was for him. "Okay, what time and say is it, Toga?" The quirk worked like this when he used it, he had to select a specific time and date in order for it to work and it would take longer the bigger the gap of time was. "It's 3:27 May 28th," Izuku nodded his head as blue sparks began to come out of his hands. He chose to revert her back to twenty minutes ago, which would've healed her wounds entirely. But the problem was he didn't know if she'd wake up, he'd never used her quirk on anyone unconscious.

He watched her constantly over the next day and a half, she woke up at around midnight on the 29th. She had gasped for air when she woke up, "Eri! You're okay." Izuku gave her a big hug while also keeping his voice down, "What died and made you excited to see me?" Izuku deadpanned, "Really? I'm not going to say this, but you almost died..." Eri raised her eyebrows, "I'm sorry, WH-" "shh, it's midnight." "fine, what do you mean I died?! There's no way that I d-hey, you have my quirk, right?" "Yeah, and I had to revert your wounds you sustained from that monster. Which, for some reason, you had no pulse after I used it on you. I don't know why, but I'm glad that you're alive," Izuku had tears in his eyes as he hugged her tighter.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," His voice broke a bit. And a silence was shared beteeen the two before Eri spoke up, "I-I'm sorry that I made you worry, dad." "You did nothing wrong. I just worry too much," the two held their hug for a while before Izuku's grip on her lessened. He had fallen asleep, but so had she. For some reason Toga was awoken by the two and had come out to see what was wrong. She saw the two on the ground, they were both asleep, so she went over to the couch and pulled the blanket Izuku was using and covered the two of them in it. She began to walk back to her room, "this is why I love you Izuku, because of your amazing, heroic heart." She laid a hand on her small belly before walking back to her room and going to sleep.


End file.
